


The Tower: Family

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: The Tower [8]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Foursome, Humor, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Supportive Avengers, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: With new powers, Thor now living on Earth full time, a wedding to plan, and Natasha and Wanda expecting, a lot is changing for Elly and her large and rather unconventional family.  When Elise’s parents try to reestablish connections, Elly questions what being a family actually means.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor/Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: The Tower [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928398
Comments: 313
Kudos: 138





	1. Big Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: @fanficwriter013 helped me build this world and helped write the first few chapters. I am forever grateful to her. I love this series and can’t quite seem to let it go.

It’s strange how a month can feel like both a blink of an eye and an eternity all at once. We returned to Earth and everything got busy all at once. There was work to catch up on. Avengers stuff had piled up. Plus, Steve wanted me to train in case they did need me for end-of-the-world things. There were all the things related to the move back to the Tower. Plus, Tony and I went into wedding planning mode. We wanted to just get it over with quickly but we didn’t just want to head to the county courthouse either. And in the meantime, we all just missed Thor. Knowing he was going to be back for good just made us miss him even more and even with the days feeling too short to fit everything in, the countdown seemed to drag on.

It was good being busy but I was starting to feel the stress. I don’t think Steve was really loving the idea of training me, and I wanted to tell him not to worry about it. That I didn’t want that life. That didn’t seem fair though. I could lift Mjolnir. That meant something. I couldn’t just selfishly sit at home while my family risked their lives. The wedding plans weren’t exactly easy either. We wanted to do it as soon as Thor got back which meant doing everything in two months and just finding a venue alone was hard. Everything was booked and with the need for privacy on top, the ones that weren’t were not ideal. The tower was taking a little longer than expected. I think the stress was getting to me so much I was overthinking everything. Like we’d had too good of a run and now it was going to fall apart. With my new powers, I now had threads that only I could see that connected me to members of my family and told me where they were and if they were okay. I would check them constantly worried that something bad was going to happen. The threads that connected me to Natasha and Wanda seemed to be fraying at the connection to them, and even though when I touched them they seemed content, I kept thinking they were planning to leave us.

“I don’t know, Tony. I like the idea of a private island but every time I call them they’re booked up,” I complained as I sat in his lap and we looked over wedding destinations.

“You’ve been name dropping right? That normally does the trick,” Tony teased as his finger slowly caressed over my stomach.

“Yes,” I admitted. “And I hate it, but still, this is people’s weddings. Even offering to pay to relocate them isn’t working. I swear we could buy an island and we’d have more luck.”

“Alright, so we buy an island,” Tony said. “Richard Branson owns ones. I guess I can too. And we can go there for our anniversary.”

I laughed and shook my head. “Simple, low key wedding it is,” I said as I brought up a website devoted to the buying and selling of islands. There was a surprisingly large number of them and we narrowed it down to an island in the Caribbean with a fully functional hotel, one in the Maldives that seemed close to not being an island anymore but did have a small hotel comprising of bungalows and an island in Belize that had a small compound like structure that would require us hiring staff to run and flying in all the things we needed for our wedding.

“So, I’m going to send these to Nat and Wanda and let them decide,” Tony said and swiped them into little folders with Natasha and Wanda’s name on it. “Don’t you worry though, honey. Our wedding will be small, low key and just us. Then we’ll spend two weeks on the beach while the kids stay with Sam’s sister. And when we get back, the Tower will be ready to move into.”

I hummed and leaned my head back on his shoulder. “It’s going to be so nice.”

He slowly kissed his way along my shoulder to my neck as his hand continued to caress my stomach. “So I’ve been thinking…”

“You’re always doing that,” I teased playfully, turning my head and nosing at his cheek.

“Well, yes,” he said, a little nervously. “No. Sorta…”

I sat more upright and turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I just… We’ve been happy, haven’t we? All of us. Since the kids were born. I really like being a dad.”

I smiled softly and caressed his jaw with my thumb. “Yeah. Really happy. I can feel it now too.”

“I want us to have more,” he said. “Kids that is. I kinda… I want to make one with you.”

I stared at him in disbelief, though I could feel through the thread how much he wanted this and how nervous he was I was going to say no. “Really? You’re sure?”

“You make really pretty babies,” he said.

I smiled and leaned my forehead against his, tears pricking my eyes. “I’d be so happy.”

“Is that a yes?” He asked. “We can make a little Stark/Cooper baby?”

I let out a breath. I wanted this so much. I’d had dreams about getting pregnant again. This time because everyone wanted it. And this time around everyone being excited from the start and having the support I didn’t get the last time. Seeing our family grow more. But I couldn’t agree until I knew I’d get it. I couldn’t go through what I did last time. “We need to talk to the others. That means Thor too. I need for them to agree to having more kids and that they’re okay with both knowing you’re the biological father or if we just have me go off birth control and whatever happens happens.”

Tony nodded and rubbed my back “Okay. It’s okay,” he said. “It’ll be different this time. We’re all here now, El. And if they just want the paternity to be random. I’d be okay with that too. I just… I really love being a dad.”

I nuzzled into his neck, one tear breaking free and running down my cheek. “I love you,” I whispered. “And I do want this. More than anything.”

“I know,” he said, holding me close. “I love you too.”

He held me like that for a little while, just gently rubbing my back, when a large crack of thunder sounded outside and it started bucketing down rain. I sat up suddenly and looked out of the window. “Is it Thor do you think?”

“Gotta be,” Tony said, patting my ass so I’d get up.

I jumped to my feet and the two of us rushed outside. The rain was coming down heavily and Bruce was outside with the kids and the puppies, looking up at the sky. I moved up beside him, still being sheltered by the awning of the house. “Is it him?”

Bruce smiled and looked down at me. He was in his blended form. The one he took most of the time these days. He’d lean into Bruce more in the bedroom or the lab, or Hulk when he was playing outside with Clint and the kids. But mostly he was both at once, working in harmony. “The atmospheric readings are consistent with the Rosenberg Bridge opening.”

To back up Bruce’s words, a huge crash sounded again and a large beam of rainbow-colored light seemed to crash into the ground. When it cleared Thor was standing in the middle of a circle of Celtic knotwork burned into the ground. The twins squealed in delight and ran out into the rain to greet him. Thor smiled and the rain stopped like he’d flicked a switch on it. He scooped them up when they reached him and held them above his head.

“Children!” He boomed.

“Daddy!” They both squealed at once, kicking their legs. He pulled them into a hug and closed his eyes, smiling contentedly as they nuzzled into him. Tony, Bruce, and I approached him and when we got close he put both onto one arm and cradled my jaw with the other.

“Mea Vida,” he hummed and kissed me deeply. I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Thor! We didn’t expect you back yet!” Bruce said, smiling.

Thor broke his kiss with me and Bruce leaned down and pecked Thor’s cheek before Tony moved in and did the same. “All is running well on Asgard. I have Heimdall watching over things. He will call me if needed.”

“So this is it?” I asked, looking up at him. “You’re home now?”

He smiled contentedly. “Yes. I’m home.”

“Come on,” Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Let’s get you inside. We have a lot to tell you about. In fact, your timing is perfect. He looked at me with a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. It did feel like a sign. This was the day we would agree to extend our family.

“I misted you,” Pietro said as we made our way back inside with the dogs, dancing around at our feet.

“I missed you too, my darling one,” Thor said, affectionately. “What have you been doing since I saw you last?”

“Umm…” Pietro pondered.

“We pwayed and deys take us pwaces. We did see a schoowl,” Riley explained.

“And I dot my books,” Pietro added.

“Those all sound wonderful,” Thor rumbled and kissed them both on the head, before putting them down. He took a seat on the couch and both the twins and the dogs climbed up into his lap.

“FRIDAY, tell the cook to make a large lunch for everyone and that Thor’s here so whatever they think is normal, double it,” Tony said as he took a seat. “And page the others.”

“Of course,” FRIDAY replied.

“Daddy,” Pietro said as he climbed up onto Thor’s shoulders. “Wiwl Woki come?”

“On occasion, little one,” Thor answered. “Loki has a very important responsibility in Asgard now.”

“Wiwl Mags come?” Riley added.

Thor laughed and ruffled her hair. “No, honey. I’m afraid not. But I will take you back to your homeworld from time-to-time and you will see him.”

I started to get impatient and I ran my fingers through the threads that connected me to the others and tugged on the ones that belonged to Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Wanda.

“Did you just pull me?” Clint said, coming into the room.

“I did,” I answered. “Thor’s home!”

Clint grinned and came over, kissing Thor, before flopping on the chair beside him.

“Space husband!” Steve called as he entered the room with Bucky.

“I’m not your space husband any longer. I’m home for good,” Thor said, getting up and greeting the two super-soldiers with a tight hug and a kiss.

“You are!” Wanda squeaked as she entered with Sam.

Thor turned to Sam and Wanda and a large smile broke out on his face as he pulled them into his arms. “You have been busy while I was away,” he said. Wanda looked up at him confused when Natasha finally arrived. “Very busy indeed.”

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked.

“You and Natasha, you’re both with child,” Thor said, looking at the both of them confused. “You didn’t know?”

I looked from Wanda to Nat and the sudden realization that the fraying of the threads was the starting of new ones connected me to the babies they were carrying. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t realized it sooner.

Natasha looked at Thor with her jaw dropped. “I’m sorry, but I’m what?”


	2. Envy and Guilt

“I’m sorry, but I’m what?” Natasha asked, and all at once, it hit me exactly what Wanda and Natasha being pregnant meant, and I felt my heart sink.

Wanda wouldn’t be so bad. She’d worry about her powers, but she had always liked them, and I knew that one day she’d want to carry her own. She loved being a mother. She was a mother right down to her core, and while this was an accident, she would never think it was anything but a happy one.

Natasha was a whole other story. The Red Room had messed with Natasha’s reproductive system. She could get pregnant naturally; it was just improbable. However, she could never carry a baby to term. I could see the faint thread starting to form with the embryo growing inside her, letting me know what this little pseudo-life form would one day be part of our family. I felt like that must mean something. Those threads didn’t connect to everyone. But if I was wrong, there was going to be a day in the next few months where we were all left grieving if there was no way to counteract what they’d done to her.

There was also the dumbfounded look of shock on everyone’s face. I’d hoped and believed that we were in a different place now. We had children. We were parents. We were good at it. Having more children would be an exciting thing, and they all looked panicked. I had visions of this playing out just like it did last time - everyone running and leaving Natasha to just deal with this alone.

I also had this selfish melancholy coming from this place of loss. Tony had just asked if I’d have his baby, and now I wasn’t going to get that. I couldn’t get pregnant now that we were expecting other babies. I had let myself get excited about going through a pregnancy where everyone was there and onboard and taking care of me, and just like that, it was taken away.

“You and Wanda are both expecting,” Thor repeated. “I’m sorry, did I ruin the surprise again?”

Clint got up and moved to Natasha’s side, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

“Thor?” Steve asked gently. “Was this you again? I mean… did your powers slip?”

Thor shook his head. “I swear, after the last time, I have been extra careful holding them at bay. I had assumed you must have planned for this to happen.”

Wanda shook her head quickly and ran her hands over her stomach. “I was taking the pill.”

“And we’ve all been using the injection,” Bruce added. “Which with Natasha’s…” he trailed off and furrowed his brow. “…condition. Should have meant no accidents.”

“I’m sorry,” Thor said. “I didn’t mean to be the bearer of bad news. I truly thought this was planned.”

“Maybe… maybe there was something about the bonding?” Sam suggested. “There were a lot of strange things that happened. Perhaps there was some magic involving conceiving heirs?”

“Then why aren’t I pregnant too?” I asked in a small voice.

Clint took a seat and pulled Natasha down in his lap as Tony moved beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

“I don’t know,” Thor said. “Truly. I can perhaps work out when it happened and who are the fathers? If you’ll allow it?”

“Yes,” Natasha said quickly. “Do that. Because… because I can’t… I can’t lose …”

Clint pulled her close, and Natasha melted into him, squeezing her eyes shut like she was trying really hard not to cry. It broke my heart to see her so fragile.

“I’d like to know too. Steve, are you alright with knowing who the biological parents are?” Wanda asked.

Steve nodded. “With Elise, I was worried it might create friction knowing. We know now that’s not the case. If knowing helps get to the bottom of this, then we should know.”

Thor put the kids down on the ground and approached Natasha first. He knelt on the ground in front of her, putting his head on her stomach and his hand on her side. There was a slight crackle of light, different to his lightning power but similar. “It is new,” Thor said in a low rumble. “Barely the size of a seed. A month?” He paused and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. “I believe this child was conceived after the bonding ceremony. The father is Barnes.”

“Me?” Bucky said softly. “Really?”

“I’m sorry, James,” Natasha said quietly. “I didn’t mean…”

Bucky moved quickly to her side and held up his hand like he was going to touch her before dropping his hands again. “Don’t be sorry, Tasha. I know we have things to worry about, but I’m here. So we have a little super-soldier. We already have a god. We can handle it.”

Just then, I felt something that I hadn’t felt in a long, long time. I was jealous. Natasha was going to get everything I hadn’t, and even if she did end up losing this baby, everyone was going to be here for her. They were going to dote on her and reassure her and let her know how much they loved her, and despite the fact it was over four years ago since I had gone through my pregnancy, the trauma of it reared its head like an angry snake and bit me. I felt guilty for it too. Natasha had been one of three people who had been with me from the very start, and she deserved to have everyone there for her. I just wanted to have had that too.

As Clint, Natasha, and Bucky sat cuddling on the couch, Thor moved to Wanda and crouched in front of her. He put his forehead against her stomach and hand on her side, and that soft glow happened again. “Yes. At the same time. After the bonding,” he said.

“So, it was something to do with that?” Sam asked.

Thor pulled back and looked up at the sky. “Heimdall, I require the assistance of my brother.”

“Maybe if it was Asgardian magic, you don’t have anything to worry about, Nat?” Clint suggested, sounding a little hopeful.

“If it was Asgardian magic, why is Elise not pregnant? She was the one that had sex with Thor,” Natasha asked, almost accusatorily.

“Well,” Bruce reasoned. “You weren’t on birth control, and Wanda’s was hormonal only. Elise has an IUD in. Perhaps she did have an egg fertilized, and it just was unable to implant because of the obstruction.”

The theory added to that upset, guilty, jealous feeling I had. The thought that I could be where Wanda and Natasha were now, getting the attention and love while expecting, just how Tony wanted, but instead, I was sitting on the outside looking in while the trauma of my past kept bubbling up, made me angry at myself.

“I can’t… I can’t go through another miscarriage,” Natasha said. “It’ll kill me.”

“We’re all here, Tasha,” Bucky said. “Last time, you were practically alone. Now you have all of us.”

Loki shimmered into the room and looked around in distaste; his eyes lit up when he saw the twins, and they ran at him, going straight through the hologram of his body. He crouched down, chuckling softly. “I’m sorry, my darlings,” he said. “I’m not really here. Just a projection.”

“Uncew Woki,” Pietro pouted. “I wanna hug you.”

“I know,” he soothed. “I want to hug you both very badly, but I’m needed on Asgard for now. I promise I’ll visit properly as soon as I can.”

Pietro pouted and folded his arms over his chest, and Loki looked over at Thor. “You requested my assistance, brother?”

“I was hoping if you could find out whether there was anything to do with the bonding that had to do with … fertility. Or conceiving an heir,” Thor explained.

Loki turned and looked at me with his eyebrow raised. “Another accident, Elise?”

“Not me,” I said, and gestured to Wanda and Natasha.

“Well, well, well,” Loki jeered. “Even more children. How exciting. I will see what I can find.” He crouched back down and looked at the twins. “New brothers or sisters for you. Aren’t you lucky?”

“Weely?” Riley asked.

“Oh, yes. You’ll be sure to be very kind to them, won’t you?” Loki said. “Even if they stab you.”

Pietro’s eyes went large, and Riley started giggling. “We wiwl,” she said nodding.

“Then I shall see you two soon, my lovelies,” he said and gave them a wave before turning and promptly vanishing.

While they had been talking, I had noticed that while the threads to Natasha split into two, there now seemed to be three connecting me to Wanda. “Thor?” I said, quietly.

Thor looked over at me with concern etched on his features. “Yes, my queen?”

“Is Wanda having twins?” I asked.

He smiled and ran a large hand over Wand’s tiny waist. “Oh, yes,” he said. “Identical twins.”

Wanda blinked at us both. “I’m having twins?” She asked. “Really?”

He smiled and nodded. “Oh, yes. Three new lives will be joining us. It’s good news, isn’t it?”

There was almost a ripple through the room while people decided if they were allowed to be excited or not. I could feel the mixed emotions. Fear was there. I didn’t know whether it was because of being worried about Natasha or just the idea of more kids. Mostly though, they were excited.

“You never said who was the biological dad with Wanda,” Sam said, sounding a little hopeful.

Thor grinned and patted Sam’s thigh. “Why, it is you, my bird.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Wanda and peppered kisses on her face. “You hear that?” He asked as Wanda started giggling.

“Wow,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I guess we have some things we need to organize.”

Tony brought up a screen on the coffee table and started typing up a message. “I’ll call in Doctor Schroeder again. She’s an expert on the genetics stuff. Maybe if you do still need help, she can do some kind of gene therapy, Red. We’ll make sure it all goes okay. And the new place has more rooms for kids. I … well we… I had wanted… hoped…”

Steve smiled and rubbed Tony’s shoulder. “I know what you mean,” he said. “It’ll be nice having a few more of them around.”

It started to feel like I couldn’t breathe. The jealousy I was feeling was starting to get oppressive. The stronger that feeling of envy over not being able to get that from these people who were all so excited right now, the guiltier I felt because Natasha and Wanda had been there for me the whole time when I was pregnant. They deserved to have everyone be there for them. I started feeling sick to my stomach and hating myself for these thoughts I was having.

Wanda looked at me and tilted her head, and I knew she had seen it all, which only made it worse.

“Elly, sweetie. Come here,” she said gently.

I shook my head and got up. “I just… I just need to use the bathroom. I’ll come back and snuggle with you both in a minute, okay?” I said, trying to make myself seem extra cheery.

I walked out of the room, trying not to rush, and as soon as I was in the hall, I ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and sinking to the floor sobbing.

A moment later, there was a gentle knock on the door. “El, sweetheart. Let me in,” Steve said quietly.

I got up slowly and opened the door, and he stepped inside. “I just - I didn’t want Nat to feel worse,” I said, the tears streaming down my face.

He pulled me into a hug and held me against his chest. “It’s okay, honey. You’re allowed to feel your feelings.”

“I want more kids. I do. And I’m happy. I can see the threads to those babies, and I just… I think it’s going to be fine, Steve. And they deserve that. Nat deserves that,” I sobbed, burying my face in his chest.

“But you wanted that too,” he said softly. “I know, sweetheart. And if I could go back in time and do it all differently, I would. You did nothing to deserve how we treated you back then.”

I started crying harder, and I clung to him. “I thought I was over it. I thought I’d moved past it. We were happy. But Bucky just moved to Natasha. He was so happy. And… he couldn’t even… look at me…”

“I know. I know,” he soothed. “I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but he wouldn’t have been able to do that if it wasn’t for the fact we’d already been through this. And El, as strong as Nat is, if she were the one that got pregnant first, it probably would have killed her. She couldn’t do it alone. Not with everything else.”

“I know. And that’s why I feel so bad right now,” I sobbed. “And today… Tony asked me if I’d have another.”

He pulled back and looked down at me, cradling my jaw. “Oh, honey, maybe you still can?”

“No,” I said, shaking my head. “I can’t take this from them. And there’s three coming. I can’t… I can’t.”

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me back into a hug. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay. You feel as sad as you need to. We’ll be here for you with that too. No one thinks you don’t want those babies.”

I relaxed against him and let myself cry myself out. I knew I’d have to go back in there again, but at least I knew that I wasn’t alone when I did.


	3. Or Maybe More

Loki returned a few days later with information about why Natasha and Wanda were pregnant. It turned out that the change our bodies went through reset us so that we were in peak physical condition. Our bodies were working at the best they could be after our physical change that developed or new powers. Which meant the hormonal medication people were taking to alter things, such as fertility, or brain chemicals, were flushed from their system. So when we all slept together that night, we were at our peak fertility. I, however, had a physical barrier in place to stop any kind of implantation, and while both Wanda and Natasha didn’t and got pregnant, mine just passed as normal when I got my period.

It was a little heartbreaking to hear, to be honest, but I figured it was probably for the best. It was a lot for us to be dealing with Natasha and Wanda’s pregnancies. Having me pregnant too would have just complicated it more. I figured that Tony would think the same thing. After all, he was getting what he wanted in a roundabout way, and it wasn’t like we couldn’t do it again in the future. The main thing was getting Wanda and Natasha through this. Thor had taken Natasha to Asgard to be looked over by the healers, and while they said they believed there was no reason her pregnancy wouldn’t progress as a normal healthy pregnancy, it was hard to know for sure. So until she got to the point that we knew she was going to be okay, we had to be there for her.

It turned out, I was wrong. I was getting ready for bed a few days after Loki’s second visit when he appeared in the bathroom behind me.

“El,” he said softly.

I spat out the toothpaste in my mouth and rinsed before turning to Tony. “What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Uh, no. It’s just… you and me… you know? And then all that stuff happened, and… well, then you never said anything.”

I blinked at him and furrowed my brow, not quite sure what he was getting at. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Have you changed your mind?” He asked, taking my hand. “About the baby?”

“Nat and Wanda are pregnant,” I said, slightly confused. “You said it didn’t matter if it was yours biologically.”

He started to pace up and down the bathroom. “No. Right. Yes. I don’t. Really. I’m gonna love those kids. But… I wanted to… with you. All of it. Trying and getting the pregnancy tests and all of that.”

“But…” I said, furrowing my brow. “Nat and Wanda are pregnant. There are three babies coming.”

“We’ve brought twins into the world once already. We can handle multiple,” Tony said, with that same self-assurance he was so good at faking. Only this time, it wasn’t him and his false bravado. He didn’t doubt for a second that four would be a big deal.

I sighed and leaned back against the vanity. “Tony, that’s four infants. At least. On top of the two toddlers that we already have.”

“There’s -” he started counting off on his fingers. “Ten of us. We can handle a litter of kids. And… you know, we have a lot of love to give. That’s why we’re all together. Isn’t it?”

I frowned and shook my head. “I’m not saying ‘never,’ but… Nat needs me. I can’t take this away from her. And if we’re wrong and she miscarries… how could she be excited about Wanda and me being pregnant?”

“I don’t think… that’s not… but…” Tony spluttered as he paced the room again.

I felt tears prick my eyes, and I wiped them away, taking a deep, steadying breath. “I know, Tony. I want to. I do. But… I can’t. I can’t hurt her like that.”

“I’m not happy about this,” Tony huffed, turning away from me. “But fine. I have to go and finalize some of Schroeder’s team.”

“Right now?” I asked skeptically. It was a little painful that he was just going to go off and huff because I wouldn’t agree to this, and I had hoped he’d matured more than that.

“Yes,” he said. “Some of the genotype specialists she wants are in Hong Kong. And it’s like 9 am there… or something.”

I took his hand and gently squeezed it. “I love you, you know?”

He turned back to me and pulled me into a hug. “I love you too. Even if I am a little upset right now.”

“It’s not a ‘never’ - just not now,” I mumbled into his chest.

“I guess,” he said. “Hopefully, I stay ready.”

I looked up into his eyes and caressed his jaw. “If you think you can lose being ready, then you weren’t ready in the first place.”

He let out a breath and nodded, pulling away. “I’ll bring that up in therapy. Listen, I really do have to call Hong Kong -” he checked his watch “- fifteen minutes ago. FRIDAY, call Nat. Tell her she’s needed here.”

“Okay. No problem,” I said.

“Sorry,” he said with a frown.

I shook my head. “I’m the one that should be sorry.”

Tony looked back at me and approached me slowly. “No, honey. We’re gonna pause this, okay? I love you,” he said and kissed my cheek and forehead.

I nodded. “Okay,” I said softly, trying not to cry.

He left, and I went back to preparing for bed. A moment later, Natasha came in. “Hey. Is something wrong?”

I shook my head and finished up putting on my night cream. “No. It’s fine. I’m just going to bed.”

“Okay,” Natasha said, clearly disbelieving me. “Where did Tony just go?”

“To sort out the medical team,” I answered as I headed into the bedroom.

Natasha followed after me. “Right,” she said. “El, talk to me. It’s me.”

I got into bed and shook my head. “It’s nothing. Just… the day Thor showed up -” I shook my head again and lay down, pulling up the covers. I didn’t want to burden her with this. She had enough to worry about to add Tony’s little wish on top of it seemed selfish.

She crawled in with me and ran the back of her fingers up and down my arm. “Hi. It’s me. Nat. Remember?”

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Just before Thor got here, we - Tony and I were talking about things, and he asked if we could start trying for a baby. After the wedding. Like immediately after,” I explained. “I said I needed to make sure everyone wanted it too, but I was excited. But then it turned out you and Wanda are pregnant. So that went on the backburner. I thought he would be fine with it because he wanted more kids, and there’s going to be more kids. It turns out he was a little more into the idea of me being pregnant with his biological kid than I thought.”

“Come here,” Natasha said, opening her arms.

I rolled into them and curled against her as she closed her arms around her. “It’s fine,” I said, running my hand over her stomach. “Not now isn’t not ever, and this little one is my baby too. And his. He’ll get used to the idea and be really excited when they get here. You’ve seen him with the twins. They’re his.”

Neither of us said anything for a little while; she just held me close and ran her hand gently up and down my back. “You know I’m absolutely terrified, right?” She said, breaking the silence. “You’re the only one I’d ever admit that to. Even if I look fine, I’m barely holding it together. Even though Loki and the Asgardian healers said that everything looked completely healthy, I’m freaking out.”

I nodded and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “I know, honey. I know. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love that Wanda is pregnant too. She’s so excited. It’s helped me, but…” She paused and took a deep breath. “I just keep thinking that… that it would be better if…”

I pulled back from her. “What?”

“That I wish you were pregnant too,” she said softly.

“What?” I said, furrowing my brow. “I don’t understand.”

“Okay, so hear me out,” she said. “So, I know you had a rough time the first time. And yes, we all need to agree and be here this time. You need to have a positive pregnancy. But if you were pregnant and everyone was here with all of us. You, me, and Wanda. It might help me. Don’t get me wrong -” her hand slid over her stomach to mine. “I want this. I do. But I’m so scared, and if you were going through it too, I think it would trigger those protective maternal instincts I got last time, and I might be okay. If something went wrong with mine, I’d still have to protect you. But right now, I feel like I’m going to stress out so much I’ll miscarry anyway.”

I started to cry silently and nuzzled into her shoulder. “It would be like four babies.”

“I know,” she said. “And?”

“That’s a lot.”

She smiled and kissed my cheek. “Not for us.”

I laughed softly. “I need … everyone to agree to this Nat. If even one person is on the fence. I just… can’t. I can’t go through that again.”

“Okay,” Natasha said. “Can I talk to them? I mean, you know Tony is all in. But can I ask the others?”

“Yes,” I said in a small voice.

“Okay, I’ve got it,” Natasha said. “Wanda is already on board, too - by the way.”

“You talked about it?” I asked.

“More like, she talked at me,” Natasha said.

I furrowed my brow. “What did she say?”

“Well, you know. She has an unfair advantage,” Natasha explained. “She knew Tony was ready. She knew you were upset when you realized the IUD meant your pregnancy didn’t take. That you were upset seeing the two of us getting the support you didn’t get. She knew how I felt. That I need you.”

I open and close my hand on her hip. “I’m here either way.”

“No,” she said. “Not like this.”

“They might not all agree.”

“They will,” she said. “Trust me. I’ll have you and Tony ready to go by tomorrow night.”

I chuckled softly. “I’ll know if they really mean it, you know? I can’t read minds, but I can feel what you’re feeling.”

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Natasha teased, mocking offense.

I started giggling. “Knives.”

“I promise, Elise, no knives,” she said, pulling me close against her.

We started to kiss slowly and deeply; the only sound in the room was the soft wet smack of our lips moving together. Her hand slid up under my sleep shirt and cupped my breast. “Where are your shadows?” I asked as I kissed along her collarbone, pushing the strap of her tank top down.

“Hmm?” She hummed, bunching my shirt up at the back and pulling it up over my head.

“Clint and Bucky,” I hummed as she leaned down and circled her tongue over my nipple. “They never leave you alone for long.”

“FRIDAY said you needed me,” Natasha said, looking up at me. “And I may have threatened to castrate them. Shall we page them now we’re doing fun things?”

“Well, you know I’ll take everyone,” I hummed and tilted her head up to face me. “You know I love you, right?”

“Old news,” she said. “FRIDAY, page my boys.”

She kissed me hungrily and pushed her leg between mine and rolled her hips, grinding on my thigh. I moaned into the kiss and tangled my hands in her hair.

The door burst open, and Clint and Bucky fell through it. “Nat? Is everything o- … ohhh…” Clint said.

“Looks like everything is okay,” Bucky said, taking off his shirt. “Very okay.”

I giggled into Natasha’s lips, and she broke the kiss, curving her back as she leaned down and kissed me deeply.

“I dunno, Buck,” Clint teased. “Don’t know how I feel about being treated like a piece of meat.”

Bucky moved up behind Clint and slowly ran his hands up Clint’s back as he ghosted his lips over the shell of Clint’s ear. Clint hummed and leaned back against Bucky. Bucky grabbed Clint by the back of the neck and shoved him forward, so he was bent over the bed. “Who are you kidding, Barton?” Bucky growled and yanked Clint’s pants down. “You love being treated like a piece of meat.”

Clint groaned and rutted against the mattress. “I do. Fuck, Bucky.”

“So,” Bucky said, massaging Clint’s ass. “Go take care of them.”

He spanked Clint’s ass, and Clint scrambled out of his clothes and up the bed behind Natasha, spooning her from behind as she kissed me. As her hands slipped down between my legs, his hands ran up her stomach and cupped her breasts. He kissed and sucked on her throat and rutted against her ass. Bucky stripped off slowly as he watched the three of us, and spooned me. His cock pressed against my ass, thick and hard, and he kissed my neck slowly. I broke the kiss with Natasha and leaned back, capturing Bucky’s lips. I rolled my hips so that my cunt rubbed against Natasha’s and Bucky’s cock ran up and down the crack of my ass.

My cunt ached and dripped, my fluids mixing with Natasha’s. Natasha and Clint kissed, and he massaged both her breasts and mine. Bucky put his hand on the back of Clint’s neck and rutted faster and faster against my ass, leaving a sticky trail on my skin.

Natasha broke the kiss and pushed me back. Bucky moved to make room for us as Natasha straddled my face. I immediately placed a large open-mouthed kiss on her cunt, rolling my tongue up her folds and licking up every drop of her arousal. She leaned down and licked a stripe up my cunt. I moaned and arched my back, pushing up against Natasha a little more. Bucky and Clint moved to either end of us. Clint was down at Natasha’s face, while Bucky was up near mine. Bucky teased his cock head around Natasha’s entrance. I licked over it and nipped at his foreskin as I continued to lap wide over Natasha’s cunt. The bitter and salty taste of his precome mixed with the tart musk of Natasha’s cunt, filling my mouth.

Clint lifted my hips and pushed a pillow under my ass to keep it up. He began to slide his cock up and down my folds as Natasha licked over both his cock and my cunt.

Both men lined themselves up, and then at once, thrust deep and hard into us. All four of us moaned at once, and as I adjusted to Clint, I focused back on Natasha.

I licked from the base of Bucky’s cock to Natasha’s clit and sucked on the small bundle of nerves. Natasha’s hips bucked against me and flicked her tongue over my clit. My senses were overwhelmed. The scent of Natasha cunt and the sweat from our skins as we moved together, her fluids dripped into my mouth, and a current ran through me, building in my core and spreading out, so my skin pricked and my muscles clenched and spasmed. The harder Clint thrust, the less control I seemed to have. I could feel their reactions through the threads that tethered me to them, and it intensified everything that little bit more.

My orgasm hit first. I jerked up into her, clenching around Clint’s cock. I cried out into her cunt as I came around Clint’s cock.

Natasha pulled forward, off Bucky’s cock, and pressed on a drawer above the bed.

“Whatcha getting, Nat?” Clint asked, getting on his knees. She pulled out a double-ended dildo and some glitter lube. She slicked it up and ran one side up and down her folds as she kneeled with her legs slightly spread. Bucky moved behind her and grabbed the toy near her hand.

“Why don’t you let me help you with that?” Bucky said. Natasha let it go and leaned back against him, stretching her arms back and wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky teased the toy up and down her pussy before slowly easing it into her cunt. Natasha moaned and closed her eyes. She looked so sexy in that moment. The way she leaned back against Bucky, she was stretched, and her muscles were taut. Her breasts were firm, and her nipples hard and dark pink.

“Fuck, Nat. You’re so fucking hot,” Clint groaned as he pumped his cock. Bucky slowly fucked her with the toy and kissed her neck.

“I’m guessing the other end of this is going inside El?” Bucky said at a soft growl.

“Mm-hmm…” Natasha hummed, rolling her hips a little.

“And do you have plans for Clint and me?” Bucky asked.

“Mmm…” she hummed again. “You’re gonna fuck our asses.”

Clint groaned and started to lube up his cock as Natasha crawled down beside me. She pulled my leg up on her hip and slowly eased the toy into my cunt. We started to roll our hips together, grinding our pussies together as moving, so the toy moved in and out, fucking us at the same time. Clint spooned himself behind Natasha and kissed her neck. “You’ve never let me do this before,” he said, sounding a little excited.

She tilted her head back and smirked at him. “Aren’t you a lucky boy then?” She teased and captured his lips.

Bucky slicked his cock and spooned me, cupping my breasts as he rutted his dripping cock up and down my ass. “You sure you want this, El?” He asked softly.

“Yes, Buck,” I groaned.

He pinched my nipples and captured my lips, and as I moaned into the kiss, he eased his thick cock into my ass.

I mewled as he filled me. With him and the toy, I felt stretched to breaking. All four of us moved together slowly. Hips rolling, hands caressing skin. We were like one orgasm, each part working as one. Lips moved from one person to the next. We were locked so tightly together it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended.

Fingers touched my clit, and for a moment, I wasn’t even sure whose they were. Clint rubbed the over-sensitive nub, sending jolts running through me. I came again, bucking against Natasha and my core clenching tight. Bucky picked up his pace, and Clint seemed to match him. Natasha’s orgasm seemed to follow mine quickly, and Bucky began rubbing her clit hard, dragging it out longer. The men rutted harder and deeper into us, and almost as one, they jerked into us and came filling us.

“Fuck,” Clint moaned, and Bucky buried his face into my neck.

We lay tangled together, panting for quite a while. I started dozing off by the time Bucky slipped from my ass, and Natasha pulled the toy free. Both the men got up and cleaned both Natasha and I up and washed and packed up the toy. By the time they were back in the bed spooning us, I was asleep.


	4. Having it All

The following day I spent between training and the lab. I didn’t see Natasha at all after breakfast, but that wasn’t unusual. I assumed she was talking to everyone about it but there were no strong feelings of distress coming through any of the threads to let me know that anyone was upset by anything, so if she was I couldn’t tell.

I went about my day as usual. After I was done with work I collected the twins from Thor and took them out to play with Bruce and the dogs. We came in and cleaned up and by the time I headed in for dinner with everyone else, they were all already there at the table that was laden down with food. Everyone was just talking about general family things - what we’d done today, what our plans were for tomorrow - so I just assumed she hadn’t gotten to everyone or no decision had been made.

Wanda was looking at the food like she wasn’t sure if she was starving or repulsed.

“Are you having food aversions, Wanda?” I asked as I filled my plate.

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I don’t know.”

“It’s probably going to hit you before it hits Natasha,” I said.

“Because of the multiples,” Natasha said with a nod.

“I really want to know what you’re both having,” I said and looked down at Thor. “Can you tell that?”

“I’m afraid not, my queen. That is slightly outside of my gifts,” he explained. “Perhaps I will get a vision?”

“They’re gonna be girls,” Wanda said with a level of certainty that made me think she knew something the rest of us didn’t.

“How do you know that?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. It just feels like it.”

The way she was so sure and so excited about being pregnant made me feel so soft and warm. I reached over and rubbed the back of her hand, smiling softly. “I love you so much, you know?”

She smiled and gently squeezed my hand. “I know. I love you too.”

“So, I think we all have something to discuss,” Natasha interrupted.

I suddenly felt slightly nervous and I sat up and put my fork down. “We do? You spoke to them?”

“I have,” Natasha said with a nod.

I looked around the table at everyone. They all seemed to tense up a little, except for Bruce and Thor who were completely relaxed and enjoying their meal. “What questions?”

“This isn’t a no,” Steve said. “But four infants and two toddlers will be a lot and I think if we agree to do it, we’ll need help. Which a couple of people who I won’t name were a little too nervous to hire with the twins.”

“Fine. I’ll agree to get a nanny or two,” Natasha said with a huff. “I don’t want to be that new mom level of exhausted El was.”

“Hold up, four? Did we say four?” Tony asked.

Bruce patted Tony’s shoulder and smiled at him affectionately. “Nat came and spoke to everyone about that little request you made of your favorite over there.”

Tony’s jaw dropped and he looked around the table opening and closing his mouth. “Uh, what?”

“Was that the only thing? That we hire help?” I asked.

“I think that was the main thing. Because that’s a lot of bottles and diapers and long nights,” Steve said. “But if it will make you happy, then that’s what we want.”

“I think we have a lot of love to give,” Sam added. “Need to make sure we’re not playing favorites though.”

“I’m good at that,” I said. “I think we can do it. It’ll be a lot of babies, but we’re a unit.”

Sam nodded and reached over to Pietro and pressed his nose. Pietro giggled and grabbed his finger.

I got up and straddled Tony’s lap, cradling his jaw. My fingers ran through his salt and pepper beard and I looked down into his brown eyes. “Did you hear that?”

“Hold on,” he said, looking up at me. “Nat, throw your shoe at me.”

“Please don’t hit me, Nat,” I giggled.

“Okay, fine,” Tony said. “Brucie bear, use those Hulk hands. I’m not entirely convinced I’m awake right now.”

Bruce laughed and pushed him, making the chair both Tony and I sat on rocked back and forth.

“Didn’t ask for a heart attack, Brucie. But thank you,” Tony said and his hands ran up my thighs to my ass. “So, El, darling. I think we have some activities to be partaking in.”

I leaned in and kissed him lovingly and deeply. His hands ran up into my hair and he tilted his head as his tongue dipped into my mouth and I circled my tongue with his.

“Hey now,” Sam said. “Not in front of the children.”

Tony pulled back slowly and ghosted his lips along my jaw. “What do you say? Shall we go try and put a baby in you?” He whispered against my ear.

I giggled. “I still have my IUD in, dork,” I teased. “Let’s wait until the wedding. Then I can drink.” He looked up at me and gave a small nod and I leaned in, ruffling his hair. “You get to have everything,” I whispered.

“Is this supposed to be both terrifying and exhilarating?” Tony asked just as softly.

I nodded and teared up, a stray tear running down my cheek. “That’s what I’ve heard.”

“Oh no. What did I do?” Tony asked, pulling me into a hug.

I shook my head and hid my face in his neck. “This is what it was supposed to feel like.”

Bruce reached over and rubbed my back gently with one large green hand. “Hey,” he said gently. “You get to have everything too, El.”

“Oh. Oh no,” Wanda said, covering her mouth.

I looked up, my protective wife instincts kicking in as the wave of nausea Wanda was feeling ran down her thread. “What is it?” I said, getting up. “I’m going to make you some ginger tea. What’s set you off?”

Wanda made a small choked noise. Steve got up and scooped her into his arms. “Okay, let’s go. I’ll hold your hair back,” he said, carrying her out of the room.

I went into the kitchen to brew her some tea. A moment later Natasha followed me in with three platters of food. “From the snippet she just sent me, it could be one of these three or just the combination of all three,” Natasha explained and started to pack them into plastic containers.

“Oh jeez,” I said. “I remember what that was like.”

“I am not looking forward to that,” Natasha said. “It might have been an aftershave too.”

“Oh yeah, and you know your sense of smell gets stronger,” I said. “But aftershaves and soaps definitely set me off. Plus, I couldn’t handle coffee or bacon.”

“I’m still fine right now. Just want to figure out what set off my soft wife,” Natasha said and put the leftovers into the fridge.

“You’ve ordered ginger pills right, FRIDAY?” I said.

“I have,” the A.I. confirmed.

“Good, those will help,“ I said and carried the tea back out to the dining room.

Steve passed me with another platter. “We figured out it was this and Bucky,” he said as he passed me.

“Oh no,” I said, laughing, and put the tea down next to Wanda. “Here, sweetie. Drink this.”

“He has been instructed to go shower,” Tony said.

“Poor Bucky,” I giggled. “FRIDAY, can you put unscented shampoo and conditioner on the list?”

“Already done,” FRIDAY said.

“For now he’s gonna have to smell like me since I’m acceptable,” Steve said, coming back into the room.

“Thank you, Elise,” Wanda softly said.

I kissed the top of her head. “Anything for you.”

“I don’t remember your food aversions being like this,” Wanda said.

“I -” I took a deep breath and began to massage her scalp. “You remember how much I was trying to keep you out of my head back then?”

“Yes,” Wanda said as she leaned into my hands. “But it didn’t really work.”

“It must have helped a little,” I said. “I lied. A lot. I felt like I was such a burden that unless it instantly made me puke, I’d grit my teeth and power through it. Or I’d wait until I was alone. Which was a lot.”

“Oh,” Wanda said, frowning.

“Not this time,” Tony said.

Steve reached around and rubbed Tony’s back. “No, not this time.”

I smiled and kissed the top of Wanda’s head and returned to my seat. “Daddy,” Riley said, holding her hands out.

Tony got up and wiped her hands and face. When he was finished with her Pietro held out his hands too.

“Fank you,” Riley said when he moved over to clean up Pietro.

“You’re welcome, bug,” Tony said and Riley climbed out of her high chair.

“Look at you, you little escape artist,” Clint said.

“So impatient,” Tony chuckled and picked up Pietro.

“Fank you, daddy,” Pietro said, cuddling Tony.

“You’re welcome, peanut,” Tony said, sitting back down with him. Pietro snuggled into Tony’s chest as Riley started crawling around under the table.

“What are you doing under there?” Clint asked, ducking his head under the table.

“Pwaying,” she answered, simply.

Natasha shook her head and looked at Thor. “That’s your genes doing that.”

Thor laughed his deep booming laugh. “Of that, I have no doubt.”


	5. I do

The month that led up to the wedding went by very quickly. We were all super busy setting up the compound to run without any of the actual Avengers there to run it, making sure the Tower was ready to move back into and making sure the hotel was ready for our wedding. Both Natasha and Wanda had both started experiencing morning sickness, but most days they could keep it under control with ginger pills.

The doctors had arrived and were running their tests and just before we left to our private Caribbean island, they each had their first ultrasounds and we got to see their little peanut-shaped lifeforms growing inside them. Everyone was excited and I was finally at peace with the idea that they were getting the kind of support I didn’t right from the start.

Two of Tony’s private jets took everyone to the island. One contained us and the kids and the other took Rhodey, Happy, Jax, Clarke, Sam’s siblings, May and Peter Parker, Vision, and Hill. That was the entirety of the group attending the wedding. The bonding on Asgard had been the real wedding, this was just making a legal part and our honeymoon.

The honeymoon villa had been renovated to suit us specifically. It had been there in the original hotel, with two bedrooms, a dining room, and living area, as well as its own private pool and a hidden entrance that led right out onto the beach. The dining table went from a six-seater to a twelve-seater and the master bedroom was extended out and a bed to fit all ten of us was built specifically for it.

We didn’t separate at all the night before the wedding. We’d already done all those traditions, and besides, we were far from traditional. Instead, after breakfast, the men went to a different hotel room to get ready, while I had Natasha, Wanda, and a small team getting us ready for the ceremony.

Getting dressed wasn’t too hard. We were wearing simple lace dresses. Natasha and Wanda’s were in matching long red lace. Both were fairly transparent, and while Natasha just wore matching lace underwear in the same shade of red as the dress under hers, Wanda wore a fitted black playsuit under hers. My dress was white lace, loose fitted, and very short, only barely reaching past my ass if I raised my arms above my head or bent over. It was also extremely transparent and I wore a matching white lace bra and panty set under it.

When we had our dresses on, they went about doing our hair and makeup. Riley and Pietro were dressed and ready already and we were also keeping half an eye on them so neither would mess up their hair. Riley had a long white lace dress on with her long blond hair in a halo braid with a crown of small white roses on. Pietro had a similar crown that his shorter blond hair curled into, and he wore a pair of white linen pants with a white linen button-up shirt that was not tucked in over it.

“How nervous do you think Tony is right now?” I asked as the make-up artist put the finishing touches on my makeup.

“Groomzilla?” Natasha asked. “Three thousand.”

I laughed. “But we already did the proper one.”

“Yes, but this is the public one,” Natasha said. “And it’s legal. You’re a Stark now. Yeah, there was the prenup, but you now have him. Legally. He’s going to start thinking he’s going to fuck it up. Plus you know that no matter what, it’s going to get out. I can cloak us, but people will post photos. Those photos are going to get out. And even if they don’t - word will.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” I agreed and the makeup artist moved away making room for the hairstylist to put my crown of white frangipani on. My hair was just left in loose curls that hung down my back and over my shoulders.

“Mm-hmm,” Natasha hummed getting up. Her hair was in a half braid with small red roses worked into it.

The stylist looked me over and gave me a nod. “I think you’re ready,” she said.

I stood and did a half-twirl. “What do you think?”

Wanda looked up at me from where they were threading red Frangipanis into her braid. “He’s going to cry.”

“It’s gonna make his pirate liner run,” Natasha teased.

I gigged. “But I barely even look like a bride.”

She shrugged and they let Wanda up. I picked up my bouquet of pale green, pink, and white tropical wildflowers and looked around. “Do I have everything?”

“Old, new, borrowed, blue? Garters?” Wanda asked.

“Well, I can see you’re wearing your underwear, so that’s no problem,” Natasha teased.

“I don’t have any of the other things,” I said, making a face.

“How can you have a proper American wedding without the traditional wedding things?” Wanda asked.

I shrugged. “I don’t like to do traditional things. Also if I add a garter to this outfit I’ll look like a stripper.”

Natasha looked me up and down. “Confirmed.”

I laughed. “Thanks, Nat.”

“You’re the one that dressed as a stripper for your wedding,” she teased.

Wanda picked up the bottle of bubble mix and the little satin cushion with the rings on them, while Natasha got both of their bouquets of red and white wildflowers.

“Okay, let’s go get married,” I said. “Come on, kiddos.”

We went down to the hidden entrance. I could see the wedding arch standing on the sand, the men all milling around it. In front of them were chairs set up in an aisle with our very small group of guests sitting at them. There were threads from me to every single person there, except the staff. It looked like a big web of light.

Wanda gave Riley her bottle of bubbles and the cushion to Piet as a staff member gave the nod to the duo on acoustic guitar and they began to play ‘Fluff’ by Black Sabbath.

“Okay, kiddos. It’s time,” I said crouching to talk to them. “Pietro, can you walk down to your daddies? Not too fast, not too slow. Go with the music.”

“Otay, mommy,” Pietro said and went through the gate and down the aisle that was laid out with petals.

When he was about halfway down I pointed Riley in the right direction. “You next, bug. Make sure you blow lots of bubbles for everyone but follow your brother.”

She nodded and took off after Pietro a little too fast. I chuckled as I watched her and Wanda took her flowers from Natasha. “See you down there, my love,” she said and kissed me gently before heading out after the kids.

I took Natasha’s hand and squeezed it a little too hard. “Oh, so now you’re nervous?” She teased.

I nodded. “Just a little.”

“It’s Tony,” she said. “And us.”

I nodded. “I know and we did it already.”

She looked at me with her head tilted. “Will you be okay for two seconds?”

I nodded. “Yes. I’ll be okay.”

She kissed me gently and let my hand go. “See you soon, Mrs. Stark.”

I watched her walk down and when she got to the end I stepped out through the gate. Tony looked up at me, his eyes shimmering. He was fidgeting a little, shifting from one leg to another and tapping his fingers on his thighs. When I reached him I offered him my hand and he took it quickly, his hands shaking slightly.

“Hey,” I said softly and gave his hand a small squeeze.

“Hi,” he replied, just as softly.

The celebrant stepped up to us and began. “First,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear. “I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this happiest of days. It’s no accident that each of you is here today, and each of you was invited here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of Tony and Elise.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these people. A union that has already been made, but will now be formalized in front of you, their closest friends and family. Not just two hearts but many using these two individuals as a symbol of their group’s unity,” he said and focused his attention on Tony and I. “This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep understanding of its obligations and responsibilities. Tony and Elise have prepared vows that they will read now.”

Tony cleared his throat and looked into my eyes. “I, Anthony Edward Stark, take you, Elise Frances Cooper, to be my wife. I promise to never lock you out of my lab, especially when you’re only wearing a lab coat and nothing else. I promise that I’ll never enact the ‘kick you out of the tower’ protocol on you and that we will get Shake Shack after every stuffy event I take you to. I promise to make sure I cherish you every second we spend together but to make sure I let the others do that too. Today, tomorrow, and for our forever.”

I teared up as he spoke despite the soft laughter from everyone around. I squeezed his hands and took a deep breath. “I, Elise Frances Cooper, take you Anthony Edward Stark to be my husband. I promise to be patient when you get all caught up with your work and to try not to distract you from it unless I’m only wearing a lab coat. I promise to not get all weird when you give me presents and to listen carefully when you say ‘I love you’ when you aren’t using your words. I promise to love you with all my heart, just exactly the way you deserve so you never doubt that I am here for you and I’m not ever going anywhere. Today, tomorrow, and for our forever.”

“Do you Tony, take Elise to be your wife?” The celebrant said.

“Can I say maybe?” Tony teased. “No? Too late?” I giggled and pouted playfully and he caressed my cheek with his thumb. “I do.”

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her until death do you part?” The celebrant asked.

“I do,” Tony repeated.

“And do you, Elise, take Tony to be your husband?”

“I do,” I replied.

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him until death do you part?” He asked.

“I do,” I repeated.

“Then can we have the rings?” He asked.

“Dat’s me!” Pietro shouted, getting up off the ground where he and Riley had been building a mound in the sand. He bounced over with the pillow and Tony crouched down and took it off him.

“Thanks, bumblebee,” he said, kissing his son’s forehead. He got back up and untied the rings from the cushion and handed one to me.

“These rings are forged from precious metals taken from the earth, raw and imperfect. They were shaped and molded into the perfect circle. Unbroken and never-ending. Just as the love you have for each other was rough and imperfect and was shaped and molded together to something strong and eternal. Place them on your fingers as a symbol of your love,” the celebrant said. Tony’s hand shook a little as he slipped the ring on my finger and while I slid his into place on his.

“By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other,” the celebrant announced.

“About time,” Tony said, pulling me flush against me and dipping me back as he kissed me deeply. Around us, the others kissed too, and our small gathering of friends and family all cheered.

When he let me back to my feet, he held my hand tight and the celebrant held up his hands. “I now present to you, not just the happy couple, but the full polyamorous family!”

The guitarist started to play an acoustic version of ‘Back in Black’ and we made our way back down the aisle in pairs, a legal binding now part of our family bond.


	6. Making a Baby

Immediately after the ceremony, we had to sign all the legal paperwork and we had some photos taken. The bots Tony had made when we were in Asgard had taken some photos at the bonding but as that had been interrupted by a large battle, there were none posed of us together as a family. It was definitely nice we got to have this moment recorded when the bigger one hadn’t been.

The sun was setting by the time we walked over to the area on the beach set up with tables and hanging lanterns that would host our reception. There were two large round tables, one for us and one for the guests, and next to the long tables where the buffet would be set up, there was a small round table with a large cake shaped like the Avengers Tower.

Waiters had been walking around handing out tropical-themed canapés that included coconut shrimp, chicken skewers with pineapple and mango, and mini black bean and corn empanadas, while the band played soft rock songs by Tony’s favorite bands.

When we arrived, the band stopped playing and Rhodey went up to the podium.

“Well, well, well,” he said. “Looks like our little group of deviates has finally arrived, all official and everything. Can we all stand and welcome them, complete and whole, and two of them legally married.”

Everyone stood and clapped as we moved up to the dance floor. Tony and I moved to the center while the other’s circled the edge. The band began to play ‘Nothing Else Matters’ by Metallica. Tony spun me into his arms and we began to slow dance to it, turning slowly around the dance floor. Steve and Bruce stepped out onto the dance floor and Tony spun me into Steve’s arms before turning and pulling Bruce against him. We danced in pairs for a few bars and Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, and Thor moved in. Wanda began to dance with me and I kept my cheek pressed against hers as we moved around the floor. Finally, Sam and Clint moved in and we all switched again. We spent the rest of the song slow dancing around each other and switching from partner to partner until we had each danced with everyone.

The song ended and we took our seats and Rhodey got back up to the podium.

“Now, we all came here from pretty far away… not like when they dragged our asses to Asgard, but still, it was a trip. But we all know why we’re here,” Rhodey said as the staff began to set up the buffet with the starters. “These guys are our family. So thank you all for coming to celebrate with them. It looks like they’re bringing out the food. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Let’s go eat.”

Our table went first. The buffet was set up in sections. One had a selection of cold seafood, like shrimp, oysters, and smoked salmon, one had things like crab cakes, different kinds of skewers with things from fish to tofu, stuffed mushrooms, tacos, and warm tartlets with tomato and bocconcini. There was a salad station, and one with soups, as well as a table full of tropical fruit. There was also a bar that was specializing in brightly colored tropical cocktails.

“Thank god,” Tony said as he began loading up his plate with crab legs. “I’m starving. I’ve been fasting so I’d look good in a suit.”

“Are you kidding?” Natasha asked. “You’re basically a coat hanger. Everything looks good on you.”

Tony chuckled. “Thanks, Red,” he said. “But I didn’t want to be all bloated.”

“Well, eat up, you dope,” I teased. “Gonna need your energy.”

“Already calling me a dope?” Tony asked.

“You are a dope,” I teased. “And don’t drink too much either.”

“Wow, Elise,” Tony deadpanned. “We’re married two minutes and you’re already trying to change me.”

“I need you at your peak performance tonight,” I whispered and headed back to the table with my plate piled high with different things.

“Pfft,” Tony scoffed as he followed along after me. “That’s what Thor is for.”

“I can only ensure that you are fertile. I can’t ensure you’ll be able to perform,” Thor said playfully.

“But if you’d like one of us to get Elise pregnant,” Steve added.

“Woah now,” Tony said, putting his hands up. “Let’s not be hasty here.”

We ate our starters and drank and talked and as the plates were cleared away Rhodey got up to the podium again with a glass of champagne. Waiters started filling everyone’s glasses. There was a hibiscus flower in syrup sitting in the bottom of each glass and when the champagne was added to it, the flower appeared to bloom in the glass.

“Now, platypus,” Tony said. “No bad mouthing me. You promised.”

“I feel like this speech should have been done in Asgard. But then there was some battle with angels and it became a little like work. So we’ll do it here,” Rhodey said. “I met Tony way back at MIT. He was just an annoying kid who liked to show up all the students who were at least three years his senior. But he has a way of growing on you. I don’t know what I expected him to do with his life. He was smart and funny and partying hard and that never ended for a long, long time. For a while, I was worried he was going to burn out hot and leave a pretty corpse. But it turns out, he’ll most likely outlive us all. Back then I didn’t really see him as the marrying type. Yet here we are. At his wedding. The official Earth one after he just committed himself for 5000 years to 9 other people. If you’d asked me back then if I thought he’d do that I’d have thought you were as drunk as Tony probably was.”

Rhodey looked over at Tony affectionately and Tony winked at him. “I’m so happy for him. He deserves a happy ending and he’s found it. I know he loves them all. And he loves being a dad. He’s finally seemed to find that exact thing he needed. A loving family. I know it’s unconventional. It took me a long time to understand it. But Tony isn’t conventional. Conventional was never going to work. And while he went in reluctantly at first because a woman he got a crush on was gently leading him in, it’s been exactly what he needed,” Rhodey said and raised his glass. “So I’d like you all to raise your glasses to finding your people and unconventional love.”

Everyone toasted to unconventional love and clinked their glasses together before taking a drink. Rhodey returned to his chair, ruffling Tony’s hair as he passed him.

Steve stood and approached the podium. “That’s quite the speech to be following,” Steve said. “But I’d like to follow with the same theme about not believing what the future would bring. I was born in 1918. Over one hundred years ago. I had a list of ailments that was taller than I was. I was told I wouldn’t make it to adulthood. Despite being told all the things I couldn’t do, I was determined to do them. I made it to adulthood. I started dating the boy I had a crush on for so long. I even managed to ride the Cyclone at Coney Island. But if you had told me back then, I would not only be marrying that boy but also eight other people, one of them an actual god, on a completely different planet, well, I probably would have had an asthma attack.”

There was laughter from everyone and Steve looked over at us all. “Here we are though. I didn’t expect it, let me tell you. Someone once told me that if it wasn’t for war I was nothing. It took nine people to make me realize otherwise. And I love them all. They each touch a part in me that’s unique and I’m so happy that… well, we all fell into this little arrangement.” He took a breath and looked over at us. “It hasn’t been without its obstacles. But you can’t say you have a strong bond until you’ve overcome some obstacles together. And we made it. We’re getting our happily ever after. So let’s toast to that. Happily ever after.”

He raised his glass and everyone repeated ‘happily ever after’ while raising theirs. Steve came back and took his seat and I went up next.

“We like to joke about being in the bad dad’s club,” I said as I stood in front of everyone. “Most of us have our own stories of parental neglect. I was raised being told I needed to marry rich, lock him in with some kids, and not care who he was sleeping with. It made me reject all of that I barely dated. I expected to just die alone. And then one day I knocked a certain red-head over when I was running late for work and it changed my life forever.

“I have had my two kids. And I did marry rich. I also don’t care who my husband sleeps with. But I don’t think my parents had this in mind. They’d hate this. I don’t care. I am happy. I love these people. I love the thing we’ve built together. I’m excited about our future and what that means. I’m excited to see how our family grows and what that means for us. I love them all so much. I never thought I’d ever want anything like this, but love is like a drug and I’m addicted. Now I have it, I can’t imagine it being any other way.” I lifted my glass. “So I ask you to raise your glass to finding your family.”

I took a drink while everyone repeated me and then returned to my seat. Natasha grabbed my hand as I passed and pulled me down into a kiss. Tony got up and spanked my ass as he passed me and I made a choked giggle into Natasha’s lips.

“So,” Tony said as he waggled his glass and a waiter came back over to refill it. “We’ve all heard I was a bit of a mess. All I ever knew was abuse, manipulation, and neglect. So it took me a while to even think about trying to attempt monogamy. And well, we’re here today, so obviously, that didn’t work out for me either.” There was laughter from everyone and Tony paused until it died down. “These guys started up their little den of iniquity under my nose. Oh, they invited me to join. In fact, they told everyone else I was part of it, completely ignoring how closed off and angry I was. They really didn’t want to take no for an answer, but I guess, I am me, so who can blame them?” There was more laughter and he looked over at me. “Then one day, I found this stray roaming around my tower. I tried to resist her. I even tried to get FRIDAY to kick her out of the building. But she managed to crawl right in under my skin and take up residence there. It hasn’t been smooth sailing. Like Spangles said, there have been some rough and downright scary times. I kept locking them out, scared I was going to get hurt or end up hurting them. It took a long, long time for them to teach me they were here for me and I was worth it. Slowly, I realized I was healing. That I was in love with all these people. So I guess that is proof we all have hearts. So I ask you to raise your glasses to love. Whatever form it finds you in.”

I got up and kissed him deeply as everyone toasted and he pulled me close. “I love you so much,” I whispered.

“Alright,” Sam said standing. “Enough talking. Looks like the second course is here, let’s eat.”

The reception turned a little more party after that. We ate, danced. Cut the cake. Bucky shoved his slice right into Steve’s face much to Tony’s amusement. The cake was 10 different flavors and I was pretty determined to try them all. The kids were taken to bed by their aunt and uncle just after the cake and by the time we left I was a tipsy, exhausted, and yet completely hyped up.

“Alright,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my neck. “Let’s make a baby.”

“Not so fast, Tony,” Steve scolded. “We all want to be part of this. We are a family after all.”

“Besides,” Thor said. “I thought you wanted my assistance.”

“Oh, yes,” I said as Sam approached me. He ran his hands up under my skirt, pushing it up at the sides as he moved his hands to my ass.

“I don’t like the tone,” Tony said, suspiciously. “What exactly are you people planning?”

“You people?” Steve teased, pulling Tony back against him and palming his cock through Tony’s pants. Sam brought his lips to mine and began to kiss me deeply and lovingly. “Come on now, Tony. We’re family.”

Tony made a choked groan and leaned his head back on Steve’s shoulder as Thor approached Tony. He leaned in and kissed Tony hungrily and slipped one large hand into Tony’s pants and began to massage Tony’s balls. There was a spark and a ripple through the air and Tony groaned loudly into Thor’s lips.

“All the other babies were conceived in an orgy by accident. The only reason we know paternity is because Thor just knows that kind of thing,” Natasha said running her fingers down my neck. “This is the first time we’re planning to get pregnant and we all want to be part of that even if we are planning paternity too. So, little Elise here is going to be overstimulated. We’re each going to make her come over and over and over until she can’t take it anymore.” 

Thor released Tony and moved over to me, pressing himself behind me and kissing my neck. Sam pulled back and Thor tilted my head back and kissed me deeply. He pressed his palm low on my stomach, just above my pubic mound. There was that same spark and ripple as with Tony, and a dull ache ran through my core.

“You on the other hand,” Natasha said, grabbing Tony by the lapels and pulling him toward the bed. “Will be edged until you’re begging us to let you come.”

Thor pulled my dress off over my head and everyone else began to undress, either themselves or each other. Clint picked me up and carried me to the bed tossing me on it. Tony was on the far side of the bed. He was naked and Natasha was sitting on his thighs and putting a cock ring on him.

Clint crawled between my legs and pushed them apart kneeling down and nosing at my cunt. He pulled off my panties and licked a stripe up my folds, making my skin buzz. Wanda climbed up on the bed beside me and straddled my face. I hummed and lapped over her cunt, swirling it over her folds and dipping it inside her. Clint began to flick his tongue over my clit and sucking on my pussy.

My hips jerked under him as Wanda’s rolled on my face and her fluids dripped down into my mouth. I was vaguely aware that the others were kissing and grinding on each other near me and right on the other side of the bed Thor was sucking Tony’s cock while Natasha rode his face.

Clint thrust a finger inside me and began to suck on my clit. He hit my g-spot immediately like his fingers had a magnetic attraction to that sweet spot inside me. He sucked on my clit, flicking his tongue back and forth over it. I moaned loudly into Wanda’s cunt, trying to focus my tongue on her clit, moaning louder each time she shuddered over me. Clint’s fingers pushed harder and harder on my g-spot sending a jolt up my spine each time he did it. My legs began to shake as my orgasm approached being fed by the feelings the others had and intensified. I focussed on Wanda, sucking hard on her clit and pushing my tongue inside her. I knew she was close too, I could feel it through her thread. She always sat close to the edge once the rest of us began to enjoy ourselves. I nipped at her clit and she moaned, coming on my face. I let myself relax and as soon as I did, Clint pushed hard on my g-spot with two fingers and twisted his wrist. I screamed out and came hard, bucking my hips against his face.

Clint got up and crawled over to where Tony was and Wanda climbed off me. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky approached me. Natasha guided me so I was straddling her face and Bucky pushed me forward so my face was at Natasha’s cunt. Sam had pulled Wanda into his lap and they were kissing hungrily, while Thor was fucking Tony, and Tony sucked Bruce’s cock.

Bucky poured lube onto my ass and pushed a finger inside, fucking it slowly. I moaned loudly and nuzzled at Natasha’s cunt as Natasha lapped over mine. Steve slapped the head of his cock on Natasha’s clit and teased it over my lips. I sucked on the head and he thrust shallowly in and out of my mouth.

More lube was added to my ass along with a second finger. I mewled and tried my best to relax as Bucky worked to loosen me up. Steve pulled his cock from my mouth and sunk into Natasha. I licked over his base and flicked my tongue over Natasha’s clit as Steve began to fuck her. Bucky pulled his fingers out and added more lube. I felt the head of his cock press against my ass and he began to ease into my ass.

“Fuck!” I gasped. The sound muffled by Natasha’s cunt.

Natasha gave my ass a spank and I clenched hard around Bucky’s cock, making him groan loudly.

Steve was fucking Natasha at a steady pace and I lapped over her cunt and the base of his cock, drinking up her arousal as it ran down his shaft. Bucky fucked me slowly as Natasha sucked on my clit. My muscles spasmed and clenched and I struggled to keep myself up. The way I clenched and moaned seemed to spur Bucky on. He picked up his pace, adding to the burn through me. I started panting against Natasha’s cunt and she moaned and bucked under me. I sucked her clit into my mouth and pressed my lips against it and flicked my tongue back and forth quickly. Natasha mirrored my action and we both came moaning into each other. Bucky and Steve fucked us through it before slipping out. I rolled off the top of Natasha and lay panting as people moved around me. Thor, Sam, and Bruce approached and I looked up at them and swallowed hard. “How many times have you climaxed, my queen?” Thor asked as he lifted me and moved me so my head was hanging over the end of the bed.

“Two,” I answered as I let my head drop over the edge of the bed. I could see what the others were doing to Tony now, but I knew he was struggling to hold it together.

Sam tutted. “That doesn’t sound like nearly enough. I think we might need the vibrator boys.”

He went to the drawers and pulled out a small bullet vibrator. Bruce and Thor both lubed up their cocks and Bruce put pillows under my hips and eased his cock into my ass. Thor straddled my chest, pinning me to the mattress and pushed my tits around his thick shaft and slowly began to roll his hips. Sam gave Bruce the vibrator and he turned it on and pressed it onto my clit. The setting was low but it still made me buck up and moan loudly.

“Open up, princess,” Sam said.

I opened my mouth and he pushed his cock into my mouth.

Thus began one of the most intense sexual experiences I’ve ever had.

It started slow, Thor massaging my tits as he fucked them slowly, Bruce matched his pace as he fucked my ass and held the vibrator against my clit, and I sucked Sam’s cock. It very quickly escalated. Each man seemed to be spurred on by the others. Bruce started fingering me as he fucked me and Sam started fucking my throat.

The first orgasm hit quickly and Bruce upped the setting of the vibrator. I cried out and bucked under them and Thor sent a jolt through me making me cum again. Each time I came they went harder and upped the buzz on the vibe. By the third my vision was going fuzzy thanks to the brutal pace they were setting. Bruce groaned and jerked hard into my ass cumming inside me. He slipped out and Thor moved down and took his place. He was large and his cock stretched me painfully, but I was light-headed and fuzzy and I welcomed the pain. He upped the buzz on the vibrator and I came immediately.

Thor made an almost graphic squelching sound each time he thrust into me as Bruce’s come acted as a lubricant for his cock. Sam groaned and pulled back slightly as he came into my mouth, coating my tongue with thick, salty ropes of semen.

I moaned and swallowed it but Thor didn’t even seem close. Bruce and Sam stayed close to me as Thor kept fucking my ass. Sam massaged my breasts and pinched my nipples and Bruce took over with the vibrator leaving Thor free to just hold my hips and fuck my ass hard. One orgasm just blended into the next and I couldn’t focus on anything else. I screamed out and everything went black. When I came to Thor had moved me a little and was no longer inside me. “Oh good,” he said smiling. “Did we push you too far?”

I shook my head slowly.

“Good, because Tony is ready for you,” Thor said, gently and kissed me softly.

He moved away and I opened my arms. Tony crawled up between my legs. “I’m not gonna last long,” he said, apologetically as he eased inside of you.

I moaned. “Good.”

He chuckled and slowly rolled his hips as his body stayed pressed close to me. Everything ached but my cunt welcomed him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight and we began to kiss. Everyone else was just sitting around us watching. Tony was right though, he was sitting right on the edge and it was only a minute before he groaned and was releasing inside me. I didn’t care that I didn’t come again. I had done more than enough of that. I hummed happily as he filled me and collapsed down on top of him.

“Was that it? Is she pregnant now?” Clint asked.

There was laughter in the group. “Takes a week or so, Clint,” Bruce said, with no patronization in the tone, just kindly educating his husband.

“It will, though, right?” Clint asked.

“They are both at peak fertility,” Thor said. “It still may not happen and I would recommend that Elise and Tony try again tomorrow. But it should work.”

I hummed and kissed Tony’s neck. “You hear that?”

He hummed in return. “Yeah. More sex or us.”

I giggled and nudged his cheek with my nose. “Not that part.”

He laughed and kissed me just under my ear. “Yeah. We’re gonna have another baby on the way.”


	7. Glass Making

Our honeymoon was spent between the bed, the beach, and the pool. Everyone went into full time, holiday mode for once. We were relaxing and just enjoying each other. I was proud of them for just being able to turn off the way they all did. I thought Steve would keep checking in with Hill and Fury, but I never caught him doing that once. Instead, he was mostly out in the ocean with Thor, Clint, and Wanda, or at the bar with Tony and Sam.

There were a few small complications. Bucky was having a little bit of a problem with sand and the salt air with his arm, but Tony would use an air compressor to clean it out when he needed it. Mornings could be a little rough with Wanda’s and Natasha’s morning sickness, but with the right combination of ginger pills and bland food it usually passed before lunch and we’d spend the rest of the day sunbathing, swimming, going to the spa, or fucking. Most of the time we were just relaxing and having fun.

There was a buzz of excitement about me getting pregnant too, and Tony was extremely protective of me, which I found very funny. There was a firm rule; ‘the only dicking down Elise gets is his’. He seemed to really want to make sure that baby was biologically his.

It wasn’t until the second week that Tony wasn’t just hovering over me all the time, ready to try again at a moment’s notice. I was taking the time to just relax on the beach, stretching out topless on a rug and getting some sun. Thor came striding down the sand wearing nothing except a pair of dark blue swim trunks. He had a bright pink frozen cocktail in one hand and Mjolnir hanging from the other.

“Elise,” he boomed, coming over and sitting beside me. “You are without your shadow.”

I chuckled and lowered my sunglasses, looking at him over the top of them. “Mmm… it’s nice isn’t it?”

Thor placed the glass down in the sand and Mjolnir above my head on the rug. He leaned down on his elbow so he was hovering over me and looked down into my eyes. “Very nice,” he agreed and brought his lips to mine. His hand ran up my side and caressed under the curve of my breast. I moaned softly and arched my back so my breast pushed up into his hand.

“Is Tony not being here a big turn on?” I giggled as he broke the kiss and began to kiss down my chest and latched on to my breast.

“My wife lying half-naked on the beach is a turn on,” he said looking up at me as his fingers danced down my stomach and slipped into my bikini bottoms.

I moaned and reached down and palmed his cock through his trunks. “I’ll have to do it more often then.”

“It is just good to see your inhibitions dropped,” he said as he slowly fingered my clit “There are always so many people to worry about doing such things. It is exciting, is it not?”

“Oh yes,” I gasped, rolling my hips up against this hand. His cock hardened under my hand, and I outlined it with my palm as I stroked it up and down.

Thor chuckled and pushed my legs apart before kneeling between them. “Try not to attract too much attention,” he teased before pushing my bikini bottoms to the side and running his tongue up in a wide swipe.

I hummed and closed my eyes, tangling my hands in his hair and tugging on it lightly. He began to slowly and methodically lap at my cunt. I rolled my hips against his face as he very gradually increased his pressure and pace and became more focused. Despite his warning not to attract attention, he was in no hurry to get this over with.

My cunt tingled and my toes curled. I gripped his hair and pushed him harder against my cunt grinding it against his face. He groaned loudly and pushed two fingers inside me. He twisted them inside me and spread them, adding a burn to the buzz traveling through me. I rocked my hips faster and faster as I got closer and closer to the edge. Just as I was sitting right there on the edge, Thor pushed his fingers against my g-spot and I came, bucking up against his face.

He groaned drinking up the fluids that gushed from me. He started to crawl back up my body, pushing down his trunks just enough to free his cock.

“Woah,” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. “Where do you think that’s going?”

“You don’t want it, Elise?” He purred, kissing my neck and palming my cunt.

“Thor,” I moaned, rolling my hips against his hand without even meaning to. “Not until I’m pregnant.”

“But you are, my queen,” he said, his hands still sending waves of pleasure running through me.

I froze and looked up at him. “What?”

“I just noticed as I came over, mea vida,” Thor whispered. “You are with child.”

Tears pricked my eyes and I pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss. As his lips caressed mine and his tongue flicked into my mouth, he sunk his cock deep inside of me. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close as he rolled his hips with mine, pulling himself up so that the base of his cock rubbed against my clit.

I raised my hips and pulled my knees up and he moved to his knees and pulled me up more, starting to fuck me hard. He leaned down, his spine curving, and his muscles flexing as he pounded into me. I reached my hands over my head and my hand wrapped around Mjolnir’s handle. A crackle went through both of us. It made my muscles clench and my hips buck up hard. I cried out and lightning started to dance on our skin and blue plasma leaked from our eyes.

“My goddess,” Thor groaned, looking down at me. I cradled his jaw and we began to move as one. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. Everything was intense, there was no thought of no longer attracting attention, we were loud and bright. Electricity danced along the sand, turning it to glass as we got closer and closer to our orgasms.

“Oh god,” I mewled, arching my back up. He angled his cock so the head hit my g-spot again and again. “Thor, Thor, I’m so close.”

“I am with you, lover. With me,” he groaned and picked up his pace.

We came as one, I cried out arched right up off the rug and Thor roared and he jerked inside me and released. A crash of lightning exploded out of us and burst up and along the sand.

As everything settled, I collapsed back panting. The ground was hard under me and when Thor rolled from on top of me onto his back he started to laugh in a soft deep rumble. “I think we marked our spot,” he chuckled.

The gate that led to our bungalow opened and Clint and Steve came out. “Well, well, well, what have you two been up to?” Clint teased.

“That thunderclap scared the shit out of me,” Steve added.

“Sorry,” Thor laughed as he got up and I put my bikini top back on. “We were taking a moment and Elise took hold of Mjolnir. Two thunder gods coming together like that will always make a mark.”

“Jesus,” Clint said, coming over and kneeling beside us. He brushed the sand away from the glass on the ground. “You can say that again. You made a sex sculpture.”

I got up and moved the rug. Beneath where we had a thick piece of glass had formed. Branching out from the large center where we lay were long tendrils of glass that resembled the roots of a tree. “That is beautiful,” I said. “Can we keep it? I bet it would look amazing in a fountain.”

“Yes, that’s what we need, El,” Clint teased. “A big ol’ sex sculpture.”

I pouted and Steve sighed. “Thor and I will dig it up and put it on the jet.”

I ran over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Steve.”

He wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me close. “Weren’t you supposed to be holding off on penetrative sex until we knew you were pregnant?”

I smiled up at him. “I am pregnant.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and then softened. “Really?”

I nodded, tearing up again. “It is true,” Thor added.

“Oh, El,” Steve said and leaned in and kissed me deeply. Clint moved up quickly and when Steve pulled back, Clint pulled me into his arms and kissed me too.

I pulled back and leaned against Clint as his calloused fingers brushed over my stomach. “El, I think there’s someone you need to go tell before everyone else.”

I nodded. “Yeah. Yes. I’ll go do it.”

“And tonight we’ll have a nice family meal on the beach to celebrate,” Steve said. “Four new children. This is going to be interesting.”

“You’re telling me,” Clint said. “Thank god we’re getting nannies.”

I flicked through the threads, locking on to Tony’s and I followed it to where he was sitting at the Bar with Sam.

“There she is,” Sam said with a slight slur in his voice. He held out his hand to me, and I took it and let him draw me in against him.

“What was the bang?” Tony said. “Gave me a minor heart episode.”

“I was making lightning with Thor,” I said.

“Well, warn a guy next time,” Tony said. “Were you looking for us? Ready to try again?”

I smiled and took Tony’s hand, putting it on my stomach. This was what it was supposed to be like when you were having kids. People were supposed to be there for you and be excited. I was so happy to be getting it now and I wanted to drag it out as long as I could. “I’ll doink you if you want.”

“Doink,” Sam giggled. “You’re so sexy, princess.”

“I know I am,” I teased. “We don’t need to try anymore though. So it would just be recreational doinking.”

Tony blinked at me as Sam wrapped me in his arms and kissed my neck. “Congratulations, babe,” Sam whispered.

“Seriously?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. Thor just told me,” I said smiling and playing with Tony’s fingers. “You happy?”

He seemed to be frozen and in the moment between heartbeats, I began to panic that he’d changed his mind and he was going to panic again.

All at once, he lit up, a huge smile crossing his face. He drew me into his arms and kissed me deeply. His hands going into my hair. I started to cry as we kissed, my emotions getting the best of me. I was so happy. Tony pulled back and brushed the tears from my cheek. “Why are you crying?” He asked.

I shook my head. “I just… can’t believe we get this life.”

He smiled and pulled me close. “Me either, honey,” he whispered. “But we do, so let’s just enjoy it.”


	8. Return to the Tower

Our honeymoon was over too soon, though I couldn’t pretend I wasn’t missing my babies like crazy. We picked them and the puppies up from Sam’s sister and took them straight to the tower.

It was strange going back to the tower but not in a bad way. I had a lot of happy memories attached to the building. This was where I fell in love with my family. Going up in the elevator, all of us crammed together - we were going home.

The elevator opened up right into the penthouse. It was a huge open space, the ceiling seemed to start at what would be normally two stories above us and funneled up as it got to the window on the opposite side, so it was several stories of glass overlooking the city and acted as the focal point of the room. Closest to the window was an open circular sitting area that had a modern chandelier hanging over it. It was slightly raised and there were plenty of seats for all of us and more to sit around, and despite how large it looked, it also looked cozy and inviting. In the center of the space, a glass spiral staircase led to the upper floors, and running down the middle of it was a glassed-in fountain, the water running right down the glass. My immediate thought seeing it was that it would be a great place to put the glass Thor and I had inadvertently made.

Directly to the left and right of the elevator were rooms split into two levels each with stairs running up in a curve along the lower level. The bottom level of each was a solid wall with large dark wood doors, while the top levels had glass walls. Along with sculptures and other decorative pieces, there were various paintings, photographs on the solid walls. None matched and yet they all worked together. It included things like a Monet, photographs of the city skyline from the early 40s, artwork featuring the Avengers that you could find in poster form at Walmart, and photos we’d taken of each other or the kids, printed onto canvas.

“Alright, so,” Tony said as we spilled into the entryway. The puppies immediately just took off, running around and sniffing everything. “On the left, there’s a cinema room on the bottom and games and playroom on the top. On the right is the kitchen and above it a home gym.”

He led us toward the sitting area. “The bedrooms are all upstairs,” he said as we passed the stairs. “I cut the number for us down to just three. One big family one and two spares for when we might need space. There are more kids’ rooms and a nursery.” We reached the sitting area which brought the rest of the space into view. On the right was a dining area with a large glass table and a bar at the far end. To the left was some more entertaining space. Couches, a big-screen TV, and a grand piano. “There are bathrooms at either end and obviously more upstairs. What do you think?”

“It’s perfect, Tony,” Steve said.

Clint collapsed down on one of the couches and put his feet on the coffee table. “I think to celebrate our triumphant return to the city, we should order a bunch of pizza.”

“What a surprise that you’d suggest that, Clint?” Natasha said, sitting down next to him.

“What? Pizza is good,” Clint argued.

“You heard the man, FRIDAY,” Tony said. “You know what we like.”

“Yes, sir,” the AI replied.

“Where’s dis?” Riley asked as she walked over to the window and pressed her face against it.

“This is our new home,” Tony answered. “What do you think?”

“Dis isn’t home,” Pietro said. “No…”

“Oh, honey,” Bruce cooed, going down on one knee and drawing Pietro close with one large green hand. “We still have the other house and this one means you get to go to a nice school.”

“But I wike da outside. Dis too high up,” Pietro sobbed, his lip quivering. “And my books.”

“Come here, bumblebee,” Bruce said, scooping him up.

Pietro started crying and hid his face in Bruce’s arm. “I wanna go home.”

Bruce carried Pietro over to the window. “Your books and toys and clothes are all in your bedroom. We can take you to the park and look - look at all the things you can see up here.”

Pietro poked his head up from where he was hiding it in Bruce’s arm. “So much,” he said in a hushed voice.

“Pretty cool, huh, buddy?” Clint said. “And there’s a garden just downstairs with a slide and even a pool. We can go there every day with the puppies.”

“This is where your new brothers and sisters will be born and where you’ll start making lots of friends who are your age,” Bruce soothed.

“Kids?” Riley asked.

“Daddy Tony worked really hard on your bedrooms too,” Bruce said.

“It’s true,” Tony agreed. “Your bed is up in the roof and has a special walkway to it, so it looks like your bed is in a tree. And Riley’s looks like a pirate ship. And if you don’t want to sleep in different rooms, that’s okay, because the wall can move the wall and you’ll be in the same room.”

“An’ my books are hewre?” Pietro asked.

“Yeah, all your books are here,” Bruce assured him. “Will you give it a go? For us?” 

“Otay,” Pietro said, softly.

“Why don’t we all have a nice movie night?” Steve suggested. “We can make some popcorn and eat our pizza while we watch Frozen.”

“Yeah!” Riley said, bouncing over to him. Steve scooped her up and spun her upside down, making her squeal loudly and a breeze pick up in the room.

“Then let’s go make some popcorn!” He carried her out to the kitchen, and Bruce followed after him carrying Pietro.”

“So, how’s this gonna work?” I asked, taking a seat on the couch. “I mean, staff wise and going into work.”

“Well for starters, you’re not doing Avengers stuff while you’re pregnant, so you don’t have to worry about going into work,” Tony said, folding his arms over his chest.

“If I knew you were going to be such a pest, I wouldn’t have said yes,” I snarked.

Clint snorted. “Like you didn’t know he was going to be like that.”

“We all do agree though. You guys need to take it easy while you’re pregnant. No missions and backing off on the training,” Sam said. “Even Nat.”

Natasha shrugged. “It’s true.”

“Traitor,” I pouted.

“The labs are still here, including your one,” Tony said. “You can still do that, and I’m going to focus more on R&D over Avenging too.”

“Fine,” I huffed.

Clint started laughing and he put his arm around me and pulled me close. “You’re worse than the twins.”

“The landing bay for the Quin is directly under the garden,” Tony said.

“And there are offices here as well as the training arena. So we’ll keep up with what we can here, and when we’re needed we’ll use the Quin,” Sam said. “Probably one or two of us will go over to the compound every day, but by Quin, it’s only a half-hour. Hopefully, it starts running without us being there all the time and we’ll just be desk-jockeys unless it’s something big. And then with all the new enhanced popping up, hopefully, we can basically bow out of the hero-ing game and focus on the training and parenting game.”

“That’ll be good,” Bucky hummed, stretching back on the couch and putting his hands over his head. “Maybe I can go back to school.”

“That would be wonderful, Bucky,” Wanda said. “This could be a chance for all of us to get the things we missed out on.”

I smiled and hummed, curling into Clint’s side. “We’ll almost be normal.”

“There ain’t nothing normal about us,” Clint said, pulling me close.

“We may not be normal, but we are happy,” Thor said. “That is better.”

“Yeah, it is, you big softie,” Sam teased. Thor laughed, pulling Sam close and kissing his cheek.

“The pizza has arrived, do you want security to bring it up?” FRIDAY announced.

“Yes, please, FRIDAY,” Sam said,

Steve came out holding both the twins and he was followed by Bruce who had a huge bowl of popcorn in one hand and a box of soda’s under his arm. “Come on you lot,” Steve announced. “Time to have some family time with our kiddos, who we missed so much.”

The kids giggled and kicked their legs and we all got up and followed after them. The pizza arrived as we were heading into the cinema room. Clint and Sam collected it and Bucky called the dogs along. They immediately followed him into the darkened room thanks to his new powers and jumped up onto the recliners with the kids. As I settled into the large reclining seat and Wanda tucked herself into my side, pulling a blanket over both of us, I relaxed. It was good to finally be home.


	9. The Ghost of Family Past

It wasn’t long before I felt settled in the new place. I loved the house out at the compound and I was glad we had it, but it had been so large that it still felt a lot like a hotel to me. This new layout at the tower and the familiarity of being in the place where I’d spent so much time, I felt at home. Not to mention it was nice being in the city again. We could order in food, something that had been impossible out at the compound. It was great having the big meals where we arranged them all by type and then just took what we wanted again. People had gone back to stealing things from each other’s plates. All these little habits that had been a huge part of our collective lives were coming back and I loved it even after a few days.

Things quickly found their rhythm too. Natasha and Wanda’s morning sickness was hitting hard in the morning so they were generally staying home. Wanda was in full nesting mode. She was spending a lot of time with the kids and looking at baby clothes online. Natasha was working in the office, going over mission briefings, and compiling intel. She also was adamant that we did not take the kids out without her, so she would finish work in the afternoons and take them and anyone else that wanted to go to the park and the library for storytime. Her new cloaking powers meant that they were going to be able to live a fairly normal childhood in the end. Or at least, paparazzi free.

I was mostly spending my time between the lab and home and planned to keep it that way as long as I could. So far I wasn’t getting any morning sickness. I was still really only barely pregnant, so all those signs hadn’t kicked in yet, though I was expecting them to start soon. Mostly I was just relaxed and enjoying life returning to normal.

Bucky had booked Tyr and Spotty in to be groomed and the two of us went to take them to the groomers during our lunch break one day not long after getting back. It was the first time I had gone out without Natasha since the wedding and so my first experience with the paparazzi after they got word that I had married Tony Stark.

They had been grouped around the front door and security had to push them back as we made our way out with the dogs. Mostly they were calling out my name and asking about the wedding. Some seemed to be trying to make Bucky angry for some inconceivable reason. Yelling out to him about being a second choice. Luckily he was good at keeping his reactions neutral. He just put his arm around me and pulled me a little closer.

“Should have gone out the back,” I said.

He shrugged. “They’re around there too. Just ignore them. You’re all glowy so the pics are gonna be nice.”

I giggled. “‘Cause that’s what I care about.”

“Just keep walking, don’t engage. Security will keep them out of arm’s length and if they get past them, they won’t have any arms when I’m done with them,” Bucky said.

“Bucky!” I scolded.

He chucked and rubbed my shoulder. “I was kidding.”

“How long will we have to worry about them?” I asked, looking back over my shoulder at the crowd following after us.

“They’re just greedy ‘cause they don’t get how the wedding thing worked. They’ll get over it soon. It’s not like they’re gonna catch us going out that way very often,” Bucky explained. “If it makes you feel any better, the dogs think they’re fucking annoying too.”

I laughed. “Oh no, babies,” I cooed and reached down and scratched Spotty’s back.

“You better pat Tyr too,” Bucky said. “He’s jealous.”

I bit back more laughter and pet the Cavalier awkwardly as we kept moving.

“Elly!”

The use of my less formal name by someone in the crowd drew my attention and I turned to see who had called out. The voice was familiar too, and yet it wasn’t until I saw who was calling out to me that I recognized who it was.

“Elly, please.” My younger sister was being held back by two security guards, looking at me imploringly. I hadn’t heard from any of my family in years. I had kept in touch with my sisters for a little while after I ran away from home, but when they started dating what my father would have considered the right people and I remained the black sheep. The last time I spoke to any of them was around the time I had been kidnapped by Madame Masque and only then was I calling my father once a month so he wouldn’t send out the police to find me.

“It’s alright,” I said the security. Bucky looked at me confused. “It’s my sister,” I explained quietly as they let her through.

He nodded. “Keep walking,” he said, his voice low and serious.

I started walking again letting Amanda catch up to me. I wasn’t sure what to say to her. Or why she was here. It wasn’t like people hadn’t known where I was for the past six years. I’d been in the media on and off since my first date with Tony.

“Tell us what you want,” Bucky said as she pulled up next to us. There was a growl in his voice. He was angry and protective and worried Amanda was here to hurt me.

“It’s okay, Buck,” I said rubbing his hip. “Let her say what she wants to say.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch,” Amanda said.

“I didn’t exactly keep in touch either, Mandy,” I said.

She shrugged a little. “I know but I was the one that stopped first.”

I could feel Bucky tensing more and more as we walked. I slipped my hand into his back pocket and looked up at him. “It’s okay,” I said quietly. He scowled at me and nodded but he didn’t relax at all.

“So… what?” I asked. “You suddenly got into the mood to make amends and you thought rather than calling or reaching out to me online you’d stalk my home?”

“It’s not like that,” Amanda said. “You cut us all off when you started -” she waved her hand in the direction of me and Bucky. “-all of this. We haven’t been able to get through to you.”

“We?” I asked, not sure who exactly she meant by ‘we’. Then the rest of what she’d said sunk in. “Wait… what?”

“Mom and dad. They’ve been trying to get through to you, but they can’t get past your security,” I stopped walking and it took a few steps for either Buck or Amanda to realize I wasn’t with them anymore.

“El?” Bucky said, turning back to me.

“Why wouldn’t I have been told that my parents were trying to get in contact with me?” I asked.

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know, doll,” he replied. “Would you want them to?”

“I - I -” I shook my head, trying to clear it. My brain was a jumble of thoughts that involved my abusive parents trying to get back into my life and my overprotective spouses not telling me shit that directly involved me again. “How long? When did they first try?”

“We need to keep moving, El,” Bucky said.

“When?!” I shouted. The paparazzi had all started taking pictures in a frenzy like this was the best scoop they’d ever gotten. Bucky moved to me quickly, putting his arm around my waist.

“Come on, darlin’. Not here,” he said quietly.

I nodded and we started walking again. “When was it?” I asked again.

“When they read about the wedding,” she said.

“Oh, that’d be right,” I snarked, rolling my eyes. “And you haven’t thought about me at all? You have a niece and nephew and it didn’t cross your mind.”

“Well, so do you,” Amanda retorted. “You’re hardly in a position to judge me for that.”

“You have kids?” I asked, frowning as I looked her over. She looked a lot like me. Her hair was cut short, in one of those ‘I want to speak to the manager’ styles, and she was dressed in a grey skirt suit. But aside from the styling differences between us, there was no mistaking this woman was my sister.

“Yes, three,” she said. “And so does Olivia, and so does Ian.”

“Right,” I said. “I’m sorry.”

We’d arrived at the dog groomers and Bucky turned to Amanda. “Wait here,” he growled.

Amanda drew herself up, obviously not used to being ordered around by random strangers. “Now listen here…”

“No, you listen to me,” Bucky hissed. “You ambush us while we’re out walking the dogs and you think you get to run the show? I don’t fuckin’ think so. You’re gonna wait here while we drop our dogs off and then we’ll talk.”

Amanda took a few steps back like she was facing a wild animal. Bucky put his hand in the middle of my back and guided me inside. “You okay?” He asked.

“I … I don’t really know,” I admitted. I didn’t know how I felt. It was a mess.

“Tell her to fuck off then,” Bucky said, picking Tyr up and putting him in my arms.

“She wasn’t the one that hit me, Buck,” I said. “She was a kid in that house too.”

“Right,” Bucky huffed. He picked up Spotty and we carried them to the counter. We checked them in and were given some paperwork and a time to pick them back up and Bucky took me aside. “Alright, this is what we’re gonna do. We’ll take her to that bar on the corner. Get something to eat and get to the bottom of why exactly she’s here. Then we’ll get the dogs and go home and you can think about it, alright?”

I nodded. I couldn’t fault the logic. He went to move and I grabbed his arm. “Why didn’t anyone tell me they were trying to get in touch?”

“I don’t know, El,” he said. “I promise if I did I’d tell you. I’m guessing either Steve or Tony said not to let their calls come through, or they just haven’t got that far into the messages while we were away.”

“Right,” I said.

“You can ask them tonight,” he said. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. I’m here. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

I nodded and we went out to find Amanda. She was waiting with our security detail and Bucky approached her. She took a few steps back, and I saw that same kind of terror in her eyes I always felt when I knew I was in trouble. It made me feel sick and I hurried up to Bucky and took his elbow. “Mandy,” I said quickly. “Can we have lunch? Talk this over?”

Her eyes flicked from Bucky to me and she nodded. “Yes. Yes, please.”

We walked down to the bar in silence, me clinging to Bucky’s hand. We were given a booth in the back and some of the security took a booth near us, while others waited outside. After a quick peruse of the menu, Bucky went to place an order for us. I wanted nothing more than to order a whole tray of shots and just drink myself into a coma, but thankfully rationality won out.

“Ended up with someone just like dad after all, didn’t you?” Amanda snapped when Bucky went to the bar.

“Bucky is nothing like our father,” I hissed, balling my fists under the table.

“Right, looks it,” she snarked.

I clenched my jaw as I tried not to completely lose my temper. I wanted to just yell at her that she didn’t know him and she didn’t know me. That I hadn’t ever felt safer with anyone than I had with the people I was with. But there was no point. She had her idea of what he was like and while he was in angry protective mode, that wouldn’t change.

“Why are you here? Really?” I asked. “And why now?”

Bucky returned to the table with a number, a glass of white wine for Amanda, a beer for him, and a pineapple juice for me. He sat close to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and resting his hand on my hip.

Amanda’s eyes flicked to Bucky and back to me and she let out a breath. “Mom and dad asked me to come. You’d blocked them on most things, and they tried calling the Avengers people, but they weren’t getting through. They want to see you.”

“Over my dead body,” Bucky growled.

“Buck, honey. I really need you to not do that,” I said. He huffed and took a drink of his beer.

Amanda took a sip of her wine and fiddled with the glass. “They did think about it when you were pregnant.”

“But they waited until I got a rich husband, huh?” I snarked.

“They’ve changed, Elly,” Amanda said. “Dad’s mellowed out.”

I shook my head. “Uh-huh. And the fact they’ve chosen now that I’ve married one of the most famous billionaires to get in contact is a coincidence.”

Amanda sagged a little and blinked her eyes. “Elly, I know it was harder for you than the rest of us. I know that when you ran away they just wrote you off. When it came out you were in this big -” she waved her hands again.

“Polyamorous. The word you’re looking for is polyamorous,” I hissed.

“Right, that,” Amanda said. “He completely lost it. Said it was going to look bad on them. That if people found out he’d lose his position.”

“You’re not spinning it in his favor there, Mandy,” I deadpanned.

She sighed. “I know, but… he’s your dad. And they’re your kid’s grandparents. They’re really good grandparents.”

Bucky stiffened up. “If you think for one second, I’m letting my kids near that monster…”

Amanda leaned over the table and put her hand on mine. “Please, Elly. Consider it. For me.”

There was a fear in her eyes and I looked down. There was a thread that joined me to her. It was very faint and hard to see with all the other much brighter ones. I looked at it and I knew… we were family and I was going to have to meet with my parents.


	10. Distraction Techniques

When Bucky and I got home I was a whole mess of emotions I didn’t want to feel. We hadn’t agreed on seeing my parents - I wanted to talk to everyone about that before I said yes - but I knew I was going to. Right now, I didn’t even want to think about it. I was angry and hurt and I wanted to cry but it was also the absolute last thing I wanted to do.

Bucky let the dogs off their leads as I took stock of where everyone was. Natasha and Wanda had taken the kids to the park, Steve was in the offices downstairs, while Sam and Thor were at the compound, Tony and Bruce were in the lab, and Clint was watching TV around the corner. The dogs trotted over to their water bowls and began to drink and I went straight to the staircase.

“El,” Bucky said, following after me. “Wait.”

I didn’t listen and started making my way upstairs. Clint looked up and watched as I practically stormed up the steps, his brow furrowed in confusion. Bucky gestured to him to follow and the archer scrambled up off the couch and followed after us.

“El, darlin’, speak to me,” Bucky said as I went into the bedroom and kicked my shoes off.

I threw myself on the bed and pulled a pillow to my face and just screamed into it. Clint looked between Bucky and me, still with no clue what was happening at all. “What happened? What’s wrong, Elly?”

When I didn’t answer, Bucky moved to the bed and began to rub my back. “We had a run-in with her sister.”

Clint stiffened up and balled his hands into fists. “What did she do?”

“Nothing violent,” Bucky said. “She’d been sent by El’s parents. They want to see her.”

“Oh,” Clint said and sat down on the edge of the bed. He began to rub my thigh absentmindedly as he processed the information. “What was she like?”

“One of those uptight, judgy women,” Bucky said. “Had a few digs at me and us in general.”

“A Karen,” Clint said with a nod. “What do they want? Money?”

“I assume so, but there was talk about the kids too,” Bucky said. “Who knows, maybe they do just want to make amends, but going off Amanda’s behavior, there’s something else going on.”

“Fuck,” Clint cursed. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his weight on me, like he was acting as my blanket. “El,” he whispered. “What you want to do and what you need to do don’t have to be the same thing. And it’s not wrong to want to do the thing you think is the bad choice.”

I rolled over and hid in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

“I know, princess,” he whispered. “I know. My family sucked too.”

“What would you do?” I mumbled against his skin.

“Sorry, hon,” Clint said. “I missed that.”

I pulled back and looked up at him. “What would you do?” I repeated.

He cradled my jaw and caressed my cheek with his thumb and shook his head. “Well,” he said. “When my brother kept coming back into my life, I kept letting him, even when he tried to kill me multiple times and stole a shit ton of money off me.”

“Oh,” I frowned.

“Is that the brother we named Pietro after?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Clint said. “I loved him. He was my brother. When we were kids he protected me from being beaten by my foster parents and he taught me to get up when my dad hit me before that. He went down a shit path, but he was my family and I wanted him in my life. I wanted us to be brothers even when he was anything but.”

I took a deep breath and Bucky moved in behind me, spooning me. I tried to relax in his arms, but I felt like I was just a huge ball of pent up energy. “You think I should do it?” I asked.

Bucky stiffened against my back, and his metal fingers flexed on my hip. Clint shook his head. “That’s not what I said,” Clint answered. “This is your choice. I think you should be careful. I don’t think you should take the kids to see them. At least not until you’re sure. But if you want to open the lines of communication so you can get your biological family back in your life, or even if you want to confront them and tell them to go fuck themselves, then that’s your choice. We’ll be there to support it though.”

I started crying and pressed my face into his chest again, my tears soaking through his t-shirt. Both Bucky and Clint held, me rubbing my back and arms soothingly as they pressed their lips to my head and neck. “It’s alright. We’ve got you,” Bucky whispered.

I didn’t want to think about the family that had hurt me and rejected me anymore. I didn’t want to feel these feelings. I didn’t want to feel anything. I leaned up and kissed Clint hard, crashing my mouth to his and pushing him back into the mattress.

He startled and pushed me back. “El, honey,” he said, furrowing his brow.

“Please,” I begged. “I don’t want to feel this way. Please make me feel something else. Anything else.”

Clint looked at Bucky. Bucky didn’t react for a moment other than to continue rubbing my back. I took a shuddering breath in and tried to hold back the tears that were trying to break again. Bucky huffed and nodded. “Whatever you need, doll,” he said and guided me back into a deep and loving kiss.

Clint began to kiss my neck and he slid his hands up under my shirt, running his fingers over my stomach. I tugged on his t-shirt and moaned gently into Bucky’s lips.

Bucky pulled back and lifted my shirt off over my head and then did the same to Clint. “Things moving too slow for you, Buck?” Clint teased.

“Shh…” Bucky hushed. “Enough from you.” He leaned in and kissed Clint, making the archer laugh into Bucky’s lips.

I unfastened Clint’s jeans and worked them down as Bucky worked his own pants down. I was already starting to forget all about my siblings and parents. I was just here with two of the men I was in love with.

Clint pulled back and got up on his knees, before flipping me on my back. He grabbed the waistband of my shorts and yanked them down, almost bringing me with them and making me squeal. “Let’s get this party started properly, hey?” He teased.

He pulled my panties down as Bucky unhooked my bra. I giggled under them as they frantically stripped me. It wasn’t in any way sexy or coordinated. Bucky spent a long time trying to get my bra unhooked and Clint kept jostling me around. Despite how ridiculous they both were, I was still completely turned on. By the time Clint had ducked his head down between my legs and begun lapping his way up my folds, I was already dripping wet.

Bucky pushed off his boxers and straddled my chest. He pushed my breasts together and pushed his cock between them. I groaned and leaned down, licking the head of his cock.

Bucky hummed and rolled his hips. “You wanna suck my cock, don’t ya?”

I moaned as Clint began to suck on my clit, pulling it between his lips and flicking his tongue over it. “Yes, Bucky.”

He squeezed my breasts and tugged on my nipples making me mewl and arch my back. “Too bad. I’m fucking your gorgeous tits first.”

“Please, Bucky,” I pleaded. He shook his head and started thrusting faster between my tits, massaging them as he did. A sticky trail of precum leaked over my skin and I leaned in and licked some off the head of his cock. Clint eased two fingers into my cunt and began to stroke them over my internal walls, seeking out my g-spot.

“Bucky,” I whined. “Please.”

Bucky chuckled and climbed off me. He traced the head of his cock over my lips and I opened wide, letting him guide it inside. I sucked his cock hungrily as Clint sucked my clit and fucked me with his fingers. My head became fuzzy, but I focused on the strong salty taste of the precome leaking on my tongue. Clint began to work his fingers over my g-spot again and again, curling his fingers like he was beckoning an orgasm forth. My legs trembled and I bucked up under him. Bucky tangled his hands in my hair and began to thrust into my mouth. I submitted to them both and when I did, my orgasm crashed down on me and I came hard, my cry muffled by Bucky’s cock.

Clint sat up as Bucky pulled back. I released his cock with a soft pop and watched as Bucky pulled Clint into a hungry kiss. I ran my hands up and down their thighs as they kissed and when Clint finally pulled back he looked down at me with lust-blown eyes.

“How do you want us, princess?” Clint asked.

I looked both men up and down and bit my bottom lip. “I want you both inside me at the same time.”

“I’m on the bottom!” Clint said, quickly flopping onto his back.

I started laughing and I could see Bucky trying not to. He pinched Clint’s hip playfully as I climbed on top of him. “You are such a lazy shit.”

“So you say, but I keep up with the Avengers and the only superpower I have is understanding different languages. Can you say that?” Clint teased.

I began to rock my hips up and down on Clint’s lap, grinding on his cock. “God you’re hopeless,” Bucky chuckled as he grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet. He started by slicking Clint’s cock with it first, making Clint groan loudly and bucking up into me. I lowered myself down on his cock with a soft moan as Bucky lubed his own cock.

“Come here,” Clint said, pulling me down against him and kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on his lips and I flicked my tongue over them, savoring the tart flavor.

Bucky moved behind me, placing his hand in the middle of my back and lining his cock up. I hummed, rolling my hips and moving back against him so the head of his cock pressed against my entrance. There was a groan from Clint that got louder as Bucky slowly sunk in. He took his time, letting me adjust as my cunt stretched and burned as they both filled me. When he was seated fully inside me he caressed my back gently, the cool metal of his hand making me break out in goosebumps. “Let me know,” he said, softly.

I hummed softly, getting used to the size of both of them inside me and I broke the kiss with Clint. “Ready.”

Bucky grabbed my hips and started to fuck me slowly. Clint snapped his hips up into me, countering Bucky’s movements, so as Bucky pulled out, Clint pushed in. I moaned loudly, clenching around them both. I sat up and leaned my head back. Bucky began to kiss me, and Clint pushed himself up on his elbows and pulled one of my nipples into his mouth.

“Fuck,” I gasped, breaking the kiss as a current seemed to run straight from my breast to my cunt. Bucky put his hand on my throat and sucked on the side of my neck as he picked up his pace. I came apart between them, helpless as they held me in place as they began to pound into me. Bucky captured my lips again, kissing me hungrily as he thrust hard and fast inside me. Clint matched Bucky’s pace, groaning into my skin as he moved from one breast to the next. There was fire in my veins and I trembled as my orgasm began to bear down on me.

I bunched my hands in Clint’s hair and with a muffled moan, I came around both their cocks. Clint’s hips stuttered and he jerked and groaned as my orgasm dragged his over too. “Fuck…” he sighed, relaxing back on the mattress as his cock twitched and pulsed with his release.

Bucky pushed me back down against Clint and began to thrust hard into me, holding my hips in place as he rutted hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. He leaned over me and with a hard thrust he came, his come mixing with Clint’s.

When his cock stilled they both slipped out of me and lay down next to me, wrapping me in their arms. Neither of them said anything, and I was grateful for it. I knew we’d have to talk about my family later with everyone, but for now, I just wanted to lie here with Clint and Bucky and forget any of that had ever happened.


	11. Sharing the News

When I went down to dinner that night, it was with a sense of dread. I could already see how this dinner was going to play out. They would all go into ‘hyper-protective’ mode. I’d find out it was either Steve or Tony or both that had been stopping my family’s messages from getting through. I’d end up crying. They’d say I shouldn’t see them if I’m reacting like this and then I’d just go back to being stressed about whatever it was that Amanda wasn’t telling me.

Bucky was already in ‘hyper-protective’ mode as we went down. He and Clint had stayed with me while I napped, though Clint left when the kids got home. Bucky, however, stuck to me like glue. Usually, he had a hand on me, and when we went downstairs for dinner, he sat beside me at the table, his leg pressed against mine. It was as if seeing how I had reacted to Amanda had triggered some kind of bodyguard mode in him and he wasn’t willing to leave me until he was sure I was safe.

Natasha and Steve were the last ones to the table with the twins and they helped them into their chairs before taking a seat. “How was everyone’s days?” Steve said as he began to load up his plate.

Wanda’s eyes flicked between me and Steve and when I didn’t say anything, she sighed. “I think Elly has something to share.”

Steve looked up, furrowing his brow. “Good news or bad news?”

I shrugged and shoved some bread in my mouth. “Did you want me to say?” Bucky asked, and I nodded and bit into more bread.

“We took the dogs to get groomed today, and on the way, one of Elise’s sisters approached us,” Bucky explained.

Everyone at the table seemed to tense up at once. “What did she want?” Sam asked.

I swallowed and took a drink. “My parents sent her. They want to talk and meet the twins.”

“Well, that isn’t going to happen,” Tony said, quickly. “I hope you told her that.”

I shook my head and Tony got up out of his chair and started pacing around the table. “I’m not subjecting my kids to those monsters. I’ve done everything I can to make sure they didn’t get any of our shit childhoods. I’m not about to just open the door and let all that in?”

Pietro looked up at Tony. “You otay, daddy?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Tony replied.

“I didn’t say ‘yes’ either. I said I needed to think about it,” I said as Pietro held out his arms to Tony.

Tony leaned down and kissed the top of Piet’s head. “Thank you, sweetie. You eat your dinner.”

“What’s to think about?” Sam asked. “You cut them out.”

“Maybe they’ve changed,” I said. “Amanda seemed to think so. Besides, she looked scared. Like she was worried about going back with a no.”

Natasha scoffed. “Yeah, it sounds like they’ve changed.”

“If you want to see them again, that’s up to you, Elise,” Steve said. “But you can’t subject the kids to that.”

I huffed and poked at the vegetables I’d put on my plate with a fork. “Did one of you stop me from getting any messages from them?”

Steve looked around the table and shook his head. “If that was directed at me, I promise I didn’t do it. Family is tricky. I get that people want to mend fences.”

I looked over at Tony. “Tony?”

“No,” he said quickly.

“Tony?” I repeated.

“I didn’t. I swear to god,” Tony said, putting his hands up. “FRIDAY, do you know if Elise’s parents have been trying to get into contact with her?”

“Yes, sir,” FRIDAY answered.

I looked up at the ceiling and blinked slowly. “I’m sorry… What?”

“Doctor Cooper, you have their numbers blocked on your phones and all their profiles blocked on social media. I assumed that meant you didn’t want to speak to them,” the AI explained.

“Oh,” I said. “Right.”

Clint started laughing. “So ready to yell at Tony and Steve and it was an algorithm that got you.”

“Where did you even hear the word ‘algorithm’, dummy?” Natasha teased.

“I think they have learned not to underestimate your abilities, Elise,” Thor said. “You can handle yourself.”

Steve looked over to me. “What do you want to do, El. I don’t think any of us can tell you.”

“I guess… I guess I feel like I need to see what they want. At least to just put an end to it,” I admitted. “And who knows, maybe they have changed?”

“Don’t get your hopes too high,” Clint said.

I shook my head and let out a breath. “I won’t. I’m guessing this is about money, or they think Tony can help with their status. I don’t know.”

“Still don’t want you to take the kids,” Tony huffed.

“Okay, sit down, Tony,” Bruce said. “She gets it.” Tony sunk back into his chair and Pietro immediately climbed over Bruce’s lap to get into Tony’s. He hugged the little boy and then sat him down and they both started eating off Tony’s plate.

“I’m not going to take the kids,” I agreed. “I don’t know … there’s a part of me that just hopes they have changed. That this is a genuine olive branch and they’ll say sorry and start making it up to me. And maybe they’ll be good grandparents. Even with ten parents, our kids don’t have any grandparents. Wouldn’t it be nice if they had some?”

Wanda rubbed my back. “It would be lovely if they did and we are proof that people can change,” she said, gently.

“But don’t count on it,” Clint added.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “I get it, Clint. I don’t expect anything. Really. I remember what they did to me. I had to run away to get it to stop. I’m worried they threatened Amanda. But I’m hoping I’m wrong and maybe I can have the family I was denied.”

“El,” Bruce said, reaching over and patting my arm. “You do have a family. And we chose you.”

“I know. And I love you all so much, but …” I blinked back tears and shook my head.

“We understand, honey,” Steve said. “Call them. Set up a meeting. We support you.”

“Thank you,” I said, and Bucky put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

“Did you want any of us to come with you?” Steve asked.

“We would certainly all be willing to attend such a meeting,” Thor added.

I nodded. “Not all of you. Just one or two.”

“You have a preference?” Sam asked.

I shook my head. “No. Just… if you agree to go, this is my thing. I don’t want you to be my big bad protectors. You need to be there for support and support only.”

Natasha spun her knife around in her fingers and seemed to study the blade carefully. I could tell she wanted to be the one that came, but that she wasn’t sure she could hold back her fury about how they treated me.

“Bruce and I will go,” Wanda said before Natasha had a chance to say anything. “We’re the calmest and quietest. But we’re also the ones they’re going to be judging you most about. Plus I can read their minds. We’ll get to the bottom of what their motives are.”

“Is that okay with you, B?” I asked looking over at Bruce.

“Of course, El,” Bruce said. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Alright, so that’s sorted. FRIDAY, set up a meeting. You can meet them in the boardroom downstairs,” Steve said.

“Yes, sir,” FRIDAY replied. “Any particular day?”

I shook my head. “Whenever is good for them.”

“I’ll set it up,” the AI replied.

“And FRIDAY they have to come here,” Steve clarified. “They’re paying to get here. They’re paying for their hotel. They get nothing from us and she’s not going to them.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY answered.

I let out a shuddering breath and started eating. Bucky rubbed my back in soothing circles. “You’re not alone with this,” Bucky said.

I nodded and blinked back the tears. I was glad to have them. They meant everything to me and even though I knew most of them knew exactly how I was feeling right now, and that if they were in my shoes right now they’d be feeling just the same way as I did, I still felt alone. This was my past and they weren’t a part of that. It was nice to know they had my back though and I was very glad I had misjudged their reaction. It was nice to know they trusted I could handle these things.

Steve looked around the table. “So what else is new?”


	12. Confrontations

It took a lot of legal toing and froing to get to an agreed time for my parents to come. They were reluctant to agree to the terms of having lawyers present or having the meeting here at their expense. They ended up agreeing to everything because, in the end, it was them wanting something from me, not the other way around. By the time it was all arranged and the meeting was happening my morning sickness had well and truly kicked in.

There were now three of us with morning sickness and it made for some awkward mornings. For starters, we could set each other off. If Natasha or I had morning sickness, it always made Wanda’s worse. Natasha could hear someone throwing up, but if she saw it, we had to move or she’d be throwing up on top of us. It was a good thing we had lots of bathrooms, and it was becoming a little more common for the three of us to decide not to spend the whole night together for fear of setting each other off in the morning. Not always, we usually had a little warning before it got bad, but if there had a few days in a row where we were all very ill, we would take a break.

A whole array of temporary house rules had been established because different things set us off. Coffee had to be drunk in the kitchen away from me and Wanda. All the shampoo and conditioner was now unscented and we had found exactly one brand of soap we could agree on. Bucky and Tony weren’t allowed to wear their preferred aftershave. No bacon at all in the house.

On the day I was supposed to meet with them I woke up and immediately dashed to the bathroom, emptying my stomach of its contents and then just dry heaving. Bruce followed me in, having shifted into just Bruce. While I threw up he held my hair back off my face and when it was clear I had nothing left he wet a washcloth with cold water and wiped my brow and down the back of my neck.

“It seems extra bad today,” he said. “I missed it last time. Is this just how it is or are you stressed about today and it’s making it worse?”

I shook my head and pressed my forehead to the cold tiles on the wall. “It was bad last time too, but I was also stressed then, wasn’t I?”

“Right,” he said. “Of course. What can I do?”

“Help me up?” I asked.

He helped me to my feet and started the shower. I ran my fingers through the threads from me to the others. My morning sickness had set Wanda’s off and Sam was currently with her as she threw up in the bathroom down the hall. Natasha was in bed with Clint and Bucky all of them were awake and she wasn’t feeling great. Steve and Tony were downstairs with the twins, while Thor was just getting up. He appeared in the bathroom and began to strip his underwear off.

“Perhaps I should go to Asgard and get some elixir for the three of you. It works much better for nausea than the pills you’ve been taking,” he said.

“That might be a good idea,” I agreed as I stepped into the water.

Bruce and Thor followed me in and Bruce grabbed the shampoo and began to work it through my hair. “Are you sure you want to go through with this today?” Bruce asked.

I shook my head. “No,” I said, feeling myself tense up again, even as Bruce’s fingers worked over my scalp. “But I’m going to anyway. Better I end this.”

Thor cradled my jaw and tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. “You are in the position of power now,” he said. “Do not let them return you to that frightened child you once were. You are not that little girl anymore and stressing so much is not good for the baby.”

I gave a small nod and he leaned down and brought his lips to mine. I relaxed into him and Bruce kissed my shoulder gently. I pulled back and sighed. There was a huge part of me that wanted to forget everything. To just have shower sex so that it might chase off the last of my nausea and then to head downstairs and have a nice normal day with the people I’d chosen to spend it with. Instead, I ran my hand down Thor’s chest and gave a small nod. “Okay. I better get a move on.”

I showered and took a long time deciding what I wanted to wear. The last time my parents had seen me in person I was 16 and goth. I didn’t know if right now the image I wanted to go for was professional or more me. I didn’t want to give them a reason to think for a second I was there in a casual capacity. I didn’t want them to have a reason to pick at me. But at the same time, I didn’t want them to think I’d turned out to be the person they wanted me to be.

I ended up opting to dress how I wanted to. This wasn’t a trial. This was my parents and they needed to see me how I was now. I put on a black romper with a sheer duster that attached at the waist and had a Maleficent print. I did my hair and makeup and headed downstairs to breakfast with Thor and Bruce who had now shifted into his midway form. Wanda was in the dining room eating a millet porridge next to Sam who had a plate of eggs and sausage. The kids were in the living area watching cartoons with Clint, Bucky, and the puppies, while Steve, Natasha, and Tony sat on the couches near the spiral staircases.

Steve, Tony, and Natasha stood as I came down and followed me over to the table. “You’re sure you want to do this?” Steve asked.

I took a seat and grabbed myself some toast and chuckled. “Already had this conversation today.” 

“Right,” Steve said. “Well. Just remember we’re all up here if you need us. Whatever you decide to do, we’ll support you.”

“Thank you, Steve,” I said and sipped my tea. “You’re making it sound like I’m going to negotiate for national security.”

He chuckled and rubbed my arm. “I know, sweetheart,” he said. “But I know how anxious this has made you. It’s a big deal.”

“Thanks,” I repeated. “I don’t think I can handle another pep talk though. I just want it over with.”

“Have they arrived yet, FRIDAY?” Natasha asked.

“They’re just going through security now,” the AI replied.

Bruce seemed to panic a little and just started shoving food into his mouth. I laughed and patted his arm. “Relax. They can wait. Take your time.”

“Thanks, El,” he chuckled and slowed back down again.

It took a little while for Bruce to finish eating and it made me spitefully happy thinking about my dad trying not to lose his mind while I made him wait. When he was done everyone stood and they walked me to the elevator.

“If they want money, you can give it to them,” Tony said, just as the elevator door opened. “Pay them off and get them out of your life again.”

I shook my head. “I don’t want that, Tony,” I said. “If they want money, they’re out of my life.”

He nodded and he, Natasha, and Steve kissed me goodbye, and Wanda, Bruce, and I caught the elevator down. Wanda took my hand wordlessly, and when she did that, Bruce placed a large hand on my back so that his fingers curled around my side. The elevator stopped and we were greeted by three of Tony’s legal team.

“Doctor Cooper, your parents are waiting through here,” one said and led us through into the conference room.

My mom and dad and their lawyer stood as soon as we came in. They’d aged so much since I’d seen them. Dad was going bald and his hair was more grey than brown, and mom was clearly dying her hair. Seeing them, even as different as they looked, only made me think of him hitting me and her telling me that’s just how men were and I should expect it from my husband too. There was no thread between me and my father and the one to my mother was so faint I wasn’t sure if I was imagining it or not. I knew then it didn’t matter what else happened today, these people weren’t my family, and I wasn’t going to let them back in my life. Not how they were.

“Elise,” mom said, taking a step forward and holding out her hands.

One of our lawyers cleared his throat. “We have organized this meeting at the request of Mr. and Mrs. Cooper but it should be clear, Doctor Cooper has no desire to rekindle any kind of relationship with her abusers.”

“Elise…” my mother said, furrowing her brow.

I took a seat and everyone else sat down too, Wanda and Bruce flanking me on each side.

“Well, here I am,” I said. “Tell me what it is you want.”

Mom looked at dad who just folded his arms over his chest. “We want our daughter back,” Mom said. “You ran away, we didn’t kick you out.”

“Oh, please,” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. “I left because he was beating me and you were grooming me.”

“Honey, I know your father could lose his temper…” Mom implored.

I felt Bruce tense and he leaned forward over the table. “No, I think you’re mistaken. I can lose my temper. Your husband beats helpless children,” he growled and balled his fist.

My parents blanched and scooted back in their chairs. I placed my hand on his arm as he sat back in the chair. Mom looked at dad and nudged him. He scowled and let out a breath in a huff.

“Elise, you know I love you,” he said. “I’m sorry for the things I did. I was sorry when I did them. I want us to have a relationship.”

“Uh-huh,” I said. “And despite the fact that for over six years where I was has been a topic of media coverage, and for the six years before that, I wasn’t even hiding and had my name on academic papers but you’ve only chosen now I’ve married one of the richest men on the planet to try and get in contact, that’s a coincidence?”

“It’s not a coincidence,” he said. “We saw you get married and we realized we should have been there.”

“So you could be seen hobnobbing with the rich and powerful?” I hissed.

Wanda put her hand on my arm and I looked at her, her eyes glowed pink. ‘He’s not exactly lying. There are some things there about the connections they could make, but they have missed you,’ she sent.

‘Have they changed?’ I sent back and she shrugged in response.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t think I want that,” I said. “What you did to me, how I was the family scapegoat, the way you would hurt me and then buy my forgiveness, how you’d make me lie to people about my injuries so you wouldn’t get in trouble, how nothing I did was good enough for you; those things fucked me up for so long. They made me doubt whether anyone could love me. They made it hard for me to trust anyone. I can’t accept gifts from people without expecting that some kind of pain will be attached to it. You made me feel like I was worthless and it took a long time to retrain myself to know that I wasn’t. I can’t have you back in my life because I don’t want to be reminded of how the people whose job it was to love me couldn’t even do that.” I had told myself they weren’t going to make me cry, that they didn’t get to see how they were still able to hurt me, but by the end of my rant I was openly weeping. Wanda had taken my hand and was holding it tightly and Bruce was caressing my back.

“I’m sorry, Elise. I’m sorry we made you feel like that. I’m sorry I never stopped him,” mom said.

“You’re still with him!” I shouted. “And Amanda looked scared. Why was she scared about going back to you alone? Why are you still with the man who broke your daughter’s bones on multiple occasions? Wasn’t it your job to protect me from that?”

Mom opened and closed her mouth like a fish and dad has stiffened up in his chair. “Now look here, Elise,” he huffed.

“No!” I shouted. “You look here! You don’t get to be part of my life anymore. You aren’t my father. You forfeited that when you first shattered the bones in my arm. I don’t care if you’ve genuinely changed. You had sixteen years to show me you loved me, but all you taught me was self-loathing, pain, and fear. I won’t let you do that to me again! I want nothing to do with you!” I turned to my mother and she flinched from me. “If you do honestly want a relationship with me, that might be possible. Under these conditions; you leave dad. Completely. If you need help, I will do that, but you’re not to have any contact with him outside of divorce lawyers. You will get therapy. I can help with that too. Then I’ll let you see me. If things go well I’ll let you meet some of the others and eventually the kids. But know this, this is me, mother. I am a bisexual woman in a relationship with nine people. These aren’t my friends, they are my lovers. We have children together. I did not follow your life plan of marrying rich and being a good housewife.”

“Elise!” Dad snapped and had he used that voice a moment ago I probably would have cowered like a kicked dog. Something had snapped in me though. I was well and truly done. I knew who I was and what I was worth and I would not be afraid of him ever again.

I got up ignoring him and I looked at the lawyers. “I’m done here. I’d appreciate it if one of you would sort out getting a restraining order set up against my dad, for both me and the kids.”

“Of course,” the one closest to me said. “We’ll get that started right away.”

I turned back to my parents and folded my arms. “Goodbye,” I said. “I’d say it was nice seeing you, but you never did like it when I lied.”

I strode out of the room followed by Wanda and Bruce and when we were out Bruce scooped me up into his arms like a doll and hugged me. “I am so proud of you,” he rumbled.

“Me too, Elly,” Wanda said, rubbing my leg. “You were amazing.”

“Okay, okay!” I said, snuggling into Bruce’s chest. “Take me back to my real family.”

Bruce chuckled and hoisted me up onto his shoulder. “You’ve got it,” he said.


	13. Balancing the Numbers

I didn’t hear from any of my biological family anytime soon after that, and I just went back to my regular day-to-day life. The twins would be starting preschool soon and we were all taking the time to appreciate them being around, just as we were also planning to enjoy the time when they first started. I spent my time between them and the lab and I tried to put everything else behind me.

Wanda had well and truly started showing, while Natasha had just a very small baby bump. They were both extreme ends of what pregnant women could be too. Wanda had that glow everyone always spoke about. Her hair was rich and full, and her skin was clear and beautiful. She was tired a lot but she would take regular naps and she was loving being pregnant. Most of the time you found her wearing long flowing clothes that showed off her baby bump. Natasha on the other hand was irritable and moody. Her skin and hair were on the greasy side. She had a weirdly high amount of energy and kept freaking out about all the things we needed to do before the babies came and her sex drive went from 0 to 100 at the drop of a hat. She also was in sweats all the time and usually, the sweatshirt she wore was one of the guys so she was swimming in it.

It wasn’t long after I met with my parents that we had a group ultrasound appointment. Natasha and Wanda were at sixteen weeks and doing the glucose test and were hoping they might be able to find out the sexes too, though it was at the very earliest they’d be able to tell. I was at eight weeks and it would be the first time we got to see this baby at all. Everyone was very excited and wanted to be there for it. Especially the guys who missed a lot of the first pregnancy. However, the examination room was only so big, and there were also the twins to worry about. So, a decision was made that the biological parents would be in the room while everyone else got to watch the ultrasound via a video in the living room. The others would get to come for future ultrasounds so everyone got a chance to be there too. For right now, Sam, Tony, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, and I all sat in Doctor Schroeder’s office going through questions and concerns. Wanda and Natasha had done their fasting tests and everyone was just excited to see the babies.

“Alright,” Doctor Schroeder said when everyone was done with their questions. “Who’s going first.”

“Let’s go with El,” Wanda suggested. “We’ve seen the other three babies. We haven’t seen this one yet.”

“Alright, Elise,” Doctor Schroeder said. “Underwear off and up onto the table, please.”

I did as I was told, stepping behind a screen and taking off my panties before climbing up on the table. Tony quickly swooped in and took my hand as Doctor Schroeder prepped the wand.

“Alright,” she said, nudging my legs a little further apart. “You’re all going to be pros at this by the time these babies start arriving. Little pinch.”

She inserted the wand and I flinched as it pinched and then she pushed it around trying to find the little embryo growing inside me. Tony kept tapping his fingers nervously on my hand.

“It’s alright,” I soothed as she kept moving the wand around. “Everything is going to be okay.”

He didn’t say anything and his hand tightened in mine. I saw the little peanut shape with its tiny fluttering heart appear on the screen and smiled. “And there’s your baby,” doctor Schroeder said, circling the little shape on the screen.

“That’s them?” Tony asked, staring at the screen.

“Looks like a jelly bean, doesn’t it, Tones?” Sam said.

“It’s about the size of a bean too,” doctor Schroeder added.

“Wow,” Tony said. “Our little bean. They’re okay, aren’t they?”

Doctor Schroeder had moved on to doing measurements and she didn’t answer right away. Tony’s hand got tighter and tighter in mine the longer she waited, and he began to tap his feet. “The baby is the right size, the heartbeat is strong. Everything looks fine,” she said and Tony let out a breath. “Honesty, of all three pregnancies this is the one I’m least worried about. Elise has already had one successful pregnancy. Twins where one wasn’t even fully human. With you as the father and the fact you said Thor used his god powers to help conceive, I’m sure it’s going to go just fine. We’ll keep an eye on everything of course and I expect you to follow all the rules regarding diet and exercise, but I’m not concerned.”

“Oh good,” Tony said, and leaned over, kissing my temple.

“Can we hear the heartbeat?” I asked.

Tony perked up and doctor Schroeder flicked a switch so that the woosh-woosh-woosh sound of the heartbeat filled the room. All six of us smiled as we listened. “That’s our baby,” Wanda said. “Can you believe it, Tony?”

He shook his head and watched the screen. “Alright, printouts I’m guessing,” doctor Schroeder said and pressed another button. The machine whirred as it began to print out a picture of the baby and Doctor Schroeder pulled the wand from me and handed me some wipes. “Okay,” she said as she began cleaning up. “Who’s next.”

“Oh, me please,” Wanda said.

I cleaned myself up and got off the table and there was a small flurry of activity as the protective paper was taken off, it was sprayed down and some fresh paper was put on. I redressed and Tony and I sat with Bucky and Natasha. Natasha put her arm around me and we watched on as Wanda got up on the table and the waistband of her skirt was pulled down to reveal the swell of her stomach.

“I’ve warmed the gel up for you,” doctor Shroeder said as she squirted it on Wanda’s stomach. She grabbed the ultrasound paddle and pressed it against her stomach. Almost immediately the image of two babies showed up on the screen, side-by-side. Wanda squeaked and squeezed Sam’s hand

“Oh wow,” Tony said. “They look like actual babies.”

“Yep, a lot happens between eight and sixteen weeks,” doctor Schroeder agreed. She pointed out all the different parts on them, hearts, spines, arms, and legs, fingers, and toes. We all watched on entranced by the little babies on the screen as she took her measurements. She played the sound of their heartbeats for us and Sam leaned in and nuzzled at Wanda’s cheek. We were told that both babies were the same size, which was a very good sign. That their heartbeats were strong and healthy and that so far everything looked as perfect as we could hope for. “Okay,” she said finally. “Are we going to attempt to find out the sexes?”

“If you can,” Wanda said.

That seemed to be a bit harder to do. The twins did not want to play along and every time doctor Schroeder thought she had a good angle on one, they’d move or put their feet in the way. Eventually, she seemed to get one of them at an okay angle. “Now, I could be wrong, so we can check again later, but it looks like we have a girl. And as they’re identical…”

“Girls,” Wanda squeaked. “Two girls.”

“Oh wow,” I said, with a hum. “We’re closer to getting balanced.”

“For sure. There’s too much testosterone in this household,” Natasha agreed.

“Pictures?” doctor Schroeder asked.

“Of course,” Tony said.

She pressed a button and printed out a side-by-side shot of them. “Alright,” she said, taking the paddle off and wiping Wanda’s stomach clean. “Ms. Romanoff, you’re up.”

Wanda got off the table and once again there was a little activity as the table was cleaned off and the wand was cleaned. Natasha climbed up and pushed her sweats down to her hips, exposing her stomach and her ultrasound started. Doctor Schroeder squeezed the warm gel onto her stomach and pressed the paddle against it.

“And there’s the fourth baby,” she said, as the clear baby shape popped up onto the screen.

“Please can I hear the heartbeat?” Natasha said with a slight shake in her voice. Sixteen weeks was when she lost her first baby, so her anxiety about this one was extremely high right now. Bucky took her hand and gently caressed the back of it as the doctor flicked on the sound. The woosh-woosh-woosh of the heartbeat filled the room and Natasha instantly started crying as her whole body relaxed.

“Oh god, don’t look at me,” she said, covering her face.

“Tasha, it’s okay,” Bucky assured her.

“El,” Natasha said. “I need you.”

I got up quickly and moved to her side, Bucky making room for me. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me, hiding her face in my neck. “I thought for sure…” she whispered.

“I know,” I said softly, rubbing her back. “It’s okay. Our baby is okay.”

“Are they?” Natasha said looking up from me at the screen. “Is the baby okay?”

“I just need to take my measurements, but that heartbeat is very strong and healthy,” Doctor Schroeder answered.

“Right,” Natasha said, lying back and looking at the ceiling like she wasn’t even able to look at the image until she knew for sure it was okay in case she got too attached. Bucky stood behind her and stroked her hair.

“Everything looks fine. A very strong baby,” doctor Schroeder said. “Did you want to know the sex too?”

Natasha looked at Bucky and he smiled and pressed a kiss to Natasha’s head. “Up to you, Tasha.”

“Yes, please,” she said.

Doctor Schroeder moved the paddle around so the image showed the underneath of the baby. “It’s another girl.”

“Holy hell,” Sam said. “Three girls. We’re gonna be outnumbered.”

“We’d have to have a lot more girls than that to outnumber all of you,” Wanda teased.

“A little girl, Tasha,” Bucky said. “You’re having a little girl.”

Natasha nodded and buried her face in my neck again. “I’ve got you,” I said, rubbing her back. “You’re okay.”

Doctor Schroeder printed off another image and gave it to Bucky and then cleaned off Natasha’s stomach. Were there any other questions?”

“I think we’re all fine,” Wanda said.

“Alright, Wanda I’d like to see you in a couple of weeks just for a check-up. And I’ll see you all again in four weeks,” the doctors said.

“Thanks, Doc,” Tony said. “We’ll call if anything comes up.”

The six of us went to the elevator and rode it up, Natasha wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. “Three girls,” Sam said.

“I wonder what you’re having, Elly,” Wanda said.

“It’d have to be a boy, right?” Tony answered. “Statistically speaking.”

“You know statistics mean nothing when it comes to individual cases, Tones,” I teased.

The elevator opened to everyone standing right there waiting for us.

“Three girls?” Clint said.

“We dot more sisders?” Pietro asked.

Sam picked him up and tossed him in the air before cuddling him. “You sure do buddy.”

Everyone moved in for a hug, Bruce wrapping his large arms around the whole group and holding us tight. The twins giggled as they were pressed in against everyone, but I melted into the comforting pressure of the embrace.

“We’re all going to have to agree on three girls’ names, you realize?” Steve said.

Everyone started laughing and pulled back. “Way to ruin a moment, Cap,” Tony teased, heading to the bar. “I think we might have a champagne moment, what do we think? Time to celebrate?”

Steve chuckled. “I can’t think of any better reason to celebrate than this.”


	14. Steve's Game

Things were relaxed for a few weeks. Natasha and Wanda’s morning sickness had all but ended by the last ultrasound, so it was just me struggling in the morning and aside from the usual work things were stress-free. The major thing going on was the twins were about to start preschool and everyone was this mix of excited and panicked about it. Each of us a different blend of each.

We also couldn’t quite decide who of us should take them and pick them up on their first day. We would all agree to everyone going because we were all their parents and people should know that. Then someone would start worrying about them being teased or bullied about it and so we’d agree that it would just be the same two or four of us doing the pickups and drop-offs. Or it would be some in-between to that, five for drop off, five for pick up. Which of us should go would change when it wasn’t all of us at once. Sometimes we’d think it would be best if it was the biological parents because then it would be easier for people to accept. Other times we thought it best if it wasn’t because they were our kids and biology didn’t matter. We thought Steve should be there because he was the one we all turned to for the big decision making. Then we thought he absolutely shouldn’t because of the attention he’d attract. Natasha was adamant that she go so she could cloak them on drop off and pick up.

Eventually, we decided that the first day was important. There were teachers to meet and while the class might be full with all ten of us walking around in it, they’d have to deal with it because we ten people were those two kids’ parents and this was an important first for them. None of us wanted to miss it.

“Alright, my little ones,” Natasha said. It was the night before their first day of preschool and we’d been playing Candy Land with them in teams as we all sat by the large window that looked out over midtown. It was getting late for the kids and they were going to have a big day tomorrow. “You both start school tomorrow, so you need to go and get ready for bed. Who do you want to give you your bath?”

They looked at each other and scrunched up their noses. “Ummm… Daj?” Pietro said.

“Yeah, Daj,” Riley agreed. “You do da bubbews, Daj?”

Wanda laughed softly. “Yeah, I can do the bubbles.”

“And who should read you your stories?” Natasha asked.

“Umm…” Pietro said again, looking at Riley. “I wand… daddy Bwuce.”

“How about, daddy Steeb?” Riley suggested.

Pietro whined and stuck out his bottom lip. “Daddy Steeb don do da voices.”

“Damn, Daddy Steve,” Tony teased. “What kind of second rate act are you running?”

“I’m so sorry,” Steve laughed. “I’ll try harder from now on.”

“What if I read one and then Daddy Steve reads one?” Bruce suggested. “As a special treat?”

“Yeah!” Pietro said, bouncing in his seat.

“Alright then, come on monsters,” Wanda said, getting up. “Let’s go have a bath.”

They chased after her and I started packing up the board game.

“Can’t believe they’re starting school,” Sam said. “Gonna have to put bricks on their heads to stop them from growing.”

“Aww, no,” Clint said. “It’s cool seeing them become little people.”

“And we shall have four new little ones soon enough,” Thor added.

“We’re going to be drowning in dirty diapers,” Bucky said. “We’ll be thanking the universe they’re out of diapers.”

“I’m already thanking it for that,” Tony joked.

“How are you doing there, mama bear,” Sam asked, leaning down and rubbing my back as he kissing the side of my neck.

“I’m alright. Nervous but excited,” I said, reaching behind me and running my fingers down the back of his neck. “I’m gonna get some chocolate.”

He sat back with a chuckle. “It’s always sugar and carbs with you, huh?”

“I’m growing a human, I’m allowed,” I said getting up. I went and put away the board game and headed into the kitchen. It was sparkling clean and empty when I went in thanks to our private cook, and I beelined straight to the pantry looking for something sweet. I found a bag of peanut m&ms and when I brought them back out I was greeted by Steve with his arms folded over his chest and leaning in the doorway.

“Uh oh,” I said, pouring myself a handful of the colorful candy. “Dad’s here. Where did I do?”

“El,” he said sternly.

“What? What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I’m just worried about you, sweetheart,” he said coming over and putting his hands on my hips. “You seem a little tired and distant.”

I looked up into his eyes and held a red m&m to his lips. He opened his mouth, letting me drop the candy in, and nipped at my finger. “I’m fine,” I assured him. “I am tired. But the morning sickness has been kicking my ass. And the stress about tomorrow isn’t helping with it.”

“Why are you so stressed out?” He asked.

I shook my head. “We’ve been sheltering them so much. They don’t have a lot of experience with other kids and none their age. I worry they won’t know how to deal with being with a bunch of strangers. And then on top of that coming from us. Ten parents. Nine of them are probably the most famous people on the planet. There’s going to be kids there with Iron Man backpacks and Captain America t-shirts. That’s a lot for two little kids to carry on their shoulders. I’m just worried and I don’t know if I’m going to be able to relax enough to sleep properly.”

“Did you change your mind?” Steve asked. “Do you want to try homeschooling instead? We do have some of the smartest minds on the planet available.”

I shook my head. “I know. I’m not worried about them not being educated. They’re going to be fine when it comes to that. I’m worried about them not having friends or being able to socialize with their peers. I know what we have is good. They are loved and doted on. But they need to experience the real world too.”

“Tell you what,” Steve said, pulling my hips flush to his. “If they don’t like it, or it’s not working for whatever reason, we pull them out. Find a homeschooling group that likes the idea of having big field-trips funded for them and that’s where they can get their social from. So either way, they’ll get the balance.”

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. “You’re so smart.”

“Thank you,” Steve said and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

“Why couldn’t my parents be more like you?” I asked.

He rubbed my back and pulled back, looking into my eyes. “We’ll make sure all our kids get the childhoods we wished we could have had. Okay?”

I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me deeply. My hand went to his jaw and his slid down to my thighs and he lifted me, placing me on the kitchen cabinet. His lips traveled along my jaw and he sucked softly just below my ear. “How about you go up and take a shower, get nice and clean. Then after I’ve read to the kids I can get you nice and dirty again.”

“Mm… Steve, your dirty talk is getting so good,” I teased and he spanked my thigh.

“Go on,” he said, letting me down off the counter. “You can decide if you’ve been bad or good.”

I started laughing and he raised an eyebrow at me. “Sorry,” I said, patting his ass. “You made me think of Santa.”

Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him. “You do not make it easy sometimes.”

“I know,” I said, bumping him with my shoulder. “I’m a very bad girl.”

He spanked my ass again and I laughed as I headed upstairs, eating the m&ms. I poked my head into the bathroom on my way down to the master bedroom.

“Mommy!” Riley said, splashing the water when I came in. Pink bubbles were floating around their heads as Wanda wriggled her fingers, creating them from nothing, and both the kids had bubbles on their heads and chins.

“Hey, kiddos. You having fun?” I asked.

“Yeah, mommy,” Pietro said. “Daj maded de bubbews.”

“I can see,” I said, sitting down on the edge of the tub. “Daj is so clever isn’t she?”

“Yeah!” They said at once, bouncing in the tub.

“Well, I’m going to go to bed now, honey bunnies,” I said. “So I’m going to say goodnight to you now. I’ll see you both in the morning for school.”

“Otay, mommy,” Pietro said, standing up in the tub. I smiled and gave him a kiss goodnight and then kissed Riley too.

“Sweet dreams, kiddos,” I said.

“Sweet dweams, mommy,” they both said together.

I got back up and Wanda took my hand. “I’ll be down when I’m done with them,” she said.

“Okay, beautiful. See you in a bit,” I said.

I went and took a shower, washing my hair, and taking the time to let the hot water relax my muscles. When I was done I dried off and put on lotion before dressing in a sheer blue cami and thong.

Wanda was undressing when I came into the bedroom from the wardrobe and she smiled at me.

“They in bed?” I asked.

“Yes,” she said, tossing her skirt into the laundry hamper. “Bruce and Steve are in with them now.”

“Steve’s going to meet me in here,” I said, climbing into the swing bed.

She smirked and climbed up onto the mattress and began to crawl over to me. She was still dressed in her matching black lace panties and bra and knee-high black socks. The swell of her stomach doing nothing at all to detract from how sexy she was. “He won’t be the only one.”

She brought her lips to mine, and we kissed slowly and passionately, our lips caressing against each other and our tongues dancing together. I tangled my legs with hers and my stomach pressed against her baby bump. There was no frantic rush to proceed. We were just killing time, kissing, and touching each other.

My cunt flooded. My arousal soaked through my panties and smeared on her bare thigh. The door opened and I looked up, expecting to see Steve but finding Clint instead.

“Well, well,” he teased, closing the door behind him. “What do we have here?”

“Nothing much,” I hummed, running my fingers up Wanda’s side. “Just killing time.

“Well, I was gonna have a shower,” Clint said, taking off his shirt as he sauntered over to the bed. “But this looks like much more fun.”

He unfastened his pants and pushed them down, tripping as he tried to step out of the legs and landing sprawled on the mattress and making the bed rock back-and-forth wildly.

Wanda and I started laughing. “Nice one, Clint,” I teased.

“Hush,” he said as he crawled up behind me. He leaned over me and began to kiss Wanda as he rutted slowly against my ass and massaged my sensitive breasts. His cock started hardening against my ass and I moaned loudly and rocked my hips between them.

The door opened again and this time when I looked up there were three people silhouetted in the doorway. Steve was standing at the front of Bucky and Sam with his arms folded over his chest. The three men surveyed us, I could see Sam smirking as Bucky shifted on his feet.

“Elise,” Steve scolded. “I don’t remember saying you could start without me.”

I sat up quickly and pulled my legs up against me. Wanda and Clint sat up too. Clint bouncing with excitement while Wanda tilted her head and looked at Steve with an expression telling me they were having a silent conversation. I assumed it was about what was about to happen. I was excited too. Wanda wasn’t super into any level of BDSM, but she did seem to have fun being on the side of it while other people were doing something mild. It was almost like she liked the roleplaying aspect but not the physical side. Bucky on the other hand I’d never known to participate at all in this kind of thing. It was going to be fun to see what Steve had in his head that had made him want to bring both Sam and Bucky along with him.

“We’re playing a Steve game? I didn’t know we were playing a Steve game,” Clint said excitedly.

Wanda gave a little nod and Steve stepped into the room properly. He walked around the side of the bed and turned the levers so the bed would be held firmly in place. Sam closed the door behind them as Steve sat on the edge of the bed. Wanda quickly moved so she was sitting in Steve’s lap. “So it seems to me,” Steve said as he unhooked Wanda’s bra. “We have one very good girl and one very bad girl and they both need a seeing to.”

Wanda giggled and tossed her bra aside as Steve leaned down and sucked on her breast. Bucky and Sam began to undress as they watched on as Wanda moaned and let her head fall back and her hands tangle in Steve’s hair. My eyes kept flicking from Steve and Wanda to Bucky and Sam as I sat buzzing with anticipation. Steve pulled back and gently massaged Wanda’s breasts. “There’s four of us though, so I think we should be able to take care of them,” he guided Wanda to her feet and pulled her panties down. “Who’d like to start with our very good girl?”

“Sounds like fun,” Bucky said, stepping forward as he stroked his cock. “What do you say, Wan? You gonna be good for me?”

“I’d like that, Bucky,” she said, guiding him back onto the bed and straddling his waist.

Steve grabbed my ankle and dragged me over to him. I squealed and he pulled me up into his lap. “Our bad girl is going to need a firmer hand I think,” Steve said and tore my camisole straight down the front. I squeaked and he wrapped his arm around me and began to palm my cunt. “She’s going to need to be shown who’s in charge. Who’s up for that?”

Sam stepped up. “I think I’m up for that,” Sam teased, pumping his cock. “If you know what I mean.”

“Oh my god,” Clint cackled. “That was the perviest dad joke ever!”

Steve pushed me to my feet and ripped my thong at the waistband, so both it and my cami fell to the floor. Sam stepped close and grabbed my wrist, spinning me around so my back was pressed against his chest. His finger slipped between my folds and he rubbed my clit roughly as he nipped at the shell of your ear. “You’re already so wet and ready for my cock, princess,” he whispered against my ear. “How about you bend over the bed for me, princess?”

“How about you make me?” I taunted, grinding my ass back against his dick.

Sam shoved me forward so I was bent over the bed facing Wanda and Bucky, and spanked my ass hard. I gasped and wriggled a little on my feet.

“What are we doing?” Clint asked, moving over to Steve.

Steve pulled him close and began to palm Clint’s cock. “We’re going to be patient, enjoy the show and when Sam and Bucky are done we’ll have our turn.”

I watched as Wanda slowly rolled her hips as she rode Bucky. He leaned up pulling one of her nipples into his mouth and making her mewl and throw her head back. While I watched, Sam lined himself up with my entrance and thrust hard in. It pushed me forward on the mattress and made the bed sway slightly even though it had been tethered down. “Fuck, Sam,” I moaned loudly.

He spanked my ass and wrapped his hand in my hair. “None of that talk,” he growled.

“Fuck you,” I mewled.

He spanked me again and began to just rail into me. He pulled my hair, yanking my head back while at the same time he pressed down in the middle of my back. “No, princess,” Sam said. “It’s you that is going to get fucked.”

Clint started laughing again. “Sam! Seriously! You can’t do dad jokes during sex.”

I started laughing and Sam spanked me hard again, making me yelp and jerk under him. “Do something about the mouthy bird will you, Cap?”

Steve grabbed Clint’s hair and whispered into Clint’s ear. “Yes, sir,” Clint mewled, letting Steve hold him with his head yanked back.

I turned my focus to Wanda. She was panting heavily and Bucky was fucking up into her as he suckled on her breast. I could see how close she was and there was something about seeing him much more tame and gentle sex happening in front of me made the way Sam was pounding into feel even more intense. I started moaning and trying to hold myself up. Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my clit hard as he leaned right over me, so he was pressed down on me. “You wanna come, princess?”

“Yes, please, Sam,” I begged. “Please.”

He pinched my clit and picked up his pace and I came, screaming out. Sam groaned, grabbing my hips and thrusting hard into me as his orgasm hit and he emptied inside me.

Our orgasms seemed to drag Wanda over and she threw her head back and moaned loudly as it shuddered through her. “Alright, Clint,” Steve said, patting his thigh. “Your turn with Wanda.”

“Hey, wait a second. I’m not done yet,” Bucky complained.

“You’re gonna help me with El,” Steve said moving over to me as Sam slipped from within me. He picked me up and flipped me over, putting me back on the bed so my head was hanging over the edge. Wanda rolled off Bucky, onto her back and Clint crawled up between her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs.

Steve pushed my knees up and tapped the head of his cock on my clit as Bucky teased my lips with his cock. I tilted my head back, opening my throat up and letting Bucky push his cock into my mouth as Steve thrust into my cunt. Bucky went slow but deep, testing my limit and blocking my airway as he pushed his cock down my throat. His cock was soaked in Wanda’s juices and I hungrily sucked her tart fluids from him. Steve on the other was relentless. He pounded into me, pushing me further down onto Bucky’s cock with each thrust. I went to grab Bucky’s hips, but Steve grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the mattress. I was vaguely aware of Clint and Wanda beside us, but only in an abstract way. All my focus was on Steve and Bucky and my impending orgasm. Sam began to rub my clit and an orgasm crashed down on my immediately, I mewled into Bucky’s cock as I shuddered around Steve, but neither man eased up, they both just kept fucking me even harder than before. Steve guided one of my hands up and it touched on Sam’s cock. I started to jerk him off. The men would kiss and whisper things to each other above me but what they were saying, I couldn’t tell.

Another orgasm hit and then a third. I could barely hold myself together. Wanda had moved up close to me and when a fourth hit both Bucky and Steve pulled out at once. I choked and arched my back, my whole body quaking with my orgasm. Wanda put her head on my shoulder and cupped my jaw, pulling me into a kiss, and around me, Steve, Bucky, and Sam jerked their cocks. As Wanda and I kissed, Steve, Bucky, and Sam came, painting the two of us in hot white ropes.

“Fuck,” Clint groaned and reached over, and ran his fingers through the mess. “You both look so fucking hot.”

“And you are such a dirty bird,” Sam teased and spanked his ass.

“Alright, you two,” Steve said, scooping me up as Bucky picked up Wanda. “Let’s get you cleaned off and get you into bed. Big day tomorrow.”

I hummed and curled up in his arms not at all concerned about sleep at all.


	15. First Day

~~“~~ El, honey, time to get up.”

It took a moment for Steve’s words to seep through into my sleeping mind and when they did I became more aware of my nausea than of the sun coming through the window, how cozy and warm I was, or the press of Steve’s lips against my forehead and the touch of his hand on my arm.

I squeezed my eyes tight and curled up into a ball groaning.

“I know, sweetheart,” he soothed, rubbing my arm. “Everyone is up and eating breakfast. Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?”

I nodded my head a little and he scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bathroom. “You gonna throw up?” He asked.

I nodded and he placed me on my feet in front of the toilet. I stood staring at it for a moment as he gathered my hair back and rubbed my back soothingly. My stomach churned and I dropped to my knees and heaved into the toilet bowl, emptying my stomach. Steve stayed with me, rubbing my back and holding my hair off my face. When it seemed like my stomach was empty he flushed and helped me to my feet.

“Here’s your nausea medication,” he said, taking the lid of a bottle. I held out my hand and he shook a pill out into my palm and poured me a glass of water. As I took it he turned on the shower.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he said, pressing another kiss to my forehead. “Take a shower and get dressed. We’ll have toast and your vitamins ready for you so we can take the kids to school.”

“Thank you, Steve,” I mumbled.

“Of course, honey,” he said. “We don’t want you to miss this.”

He left the room and I showered as quickly as I could. When I was done, I dressed in a simple dress and braided my hair before heading downstairs.

“Mommy!” The twins squealed, running over to me and slamming into my legs. They were wearing matching blue gingham shirts and dark blue shorts. Riley had her hair in pigtails, while Pietro’s sat in wide curls.

“You dotta hurry, mommy,” Pietro said.

“We dotta doe to schoowl,” Riley added.

“I know, babies,” I said. “We can go.”

“Come drink some ginger tea and eat some toast,” Natasha said. “We have time.”

“Mama,” Riley whined. “We wanna doe.”

Natasha started laughing. “Riley,” she whined back. “You have to be patient.”

I chuckled and took a seat, and took my vitamins as I sipped the ginger tea Wanda had poured for me.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Bruce asked.

“Getting there,” I said. “Pills have started kicking in, so that’s good.”

He rubbed my back with one large hand and I smiled at him. “You’re going to be very popular at the school.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I considered pushing into just Bruce so I wouldn’t draw attention, and you know, maybe I’d fit through the door easier. But Hulk wants to be there.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised,” I said and finished my piece of toast.

“Weddy now?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, bug,” I said. “I’m ready.”

“Alright, family,” Steve said, getting up and moving the puppies into their playpen. “Assemble.”

We all got up and went to the elevator riding it down to the lobby. We left through the back entrance and Natasha engaged her powers, cloaking our very large group as we walked to their preschool. Wanda used her powers to make sure no one accidentally walked into any of us. Riley and Pietro were buzzing the whole way there, babbling happily about making friends and reading books.

When we arrived, Natasha lowered the cloak surrounding us and we checked them in. We immediately started drawing looks. Even the staff who had been prepared for our arrival kept glancing over. It was easy to tell that the parents in the halls were holding their kids back from approaching us. That all went out the window when we entered the twin’s classroom.

It was full of kids with their parents doing various activities. Some were looking for their desks, some were reading in the corner on the comfortable couches, some were hanging up backpacks, and some parents were soothing their crying children and assuring them they’d have fun.

When Steve and Tony entered the room some kids looked over. They all wrinkled their brows like they were trying to work out how they knew the two men at the front of the group. When Thor came in, more kids looked over and understanding started to dawn on some of the kids and a couple made happy squeak sounds. It wasn’t until Bruce ducked through the door that they all broke.

They all squealed and ran over, little groups of kids choosing their favorite Avengers to speak to. They all crouched down to get on the level with the kids as they were inundated with questions from the class. Riley and Pietro looked confused and Pietro ran over to my side and tugged on my hand. “Mommy…” he whined.

I picked him up as the headteacher approached. “Hello!” She said warmly, extending her hand to me. “I’m Alicia. You must be Elise.”

“Yes,” I said, shaking her hand. “Sorry about the chaos. We all wanted to see them off.”

“It’s fine. The first day is always a little chaotic, and this gives them all something exciting,” she said. “And who are you?”

Pietro hid his head in my chest and Riley grabbed my free hand and began tugging on it. “I don’t think they’ve seen their parents get mobbed by fans before,” I said.

“Plus I’m a new person,” Alicia added.

“This is Pietro,” I said, bouncing Pietro on my hip. “Piet, this is your teacher, Alicia.”

“Hello, Pietro, welcome to the class,” she said, before crouching down to Riley. “And I bet your name is Riley.”

“It is!” She squeaked, like her teacher had just done a particularly amazing magic trick.

“How about you two find your bag pegs and your desks?” Alicia suggested.

“Daddy…” Pietro whined, looking back at the group of kids who were swarming around the others. Clint managed to pull himself out of the pack and took Pietro from me.

“I got you, buddy,” he said. Pietro scrambled up onto Clint’s shoulders and we took the twins into the nook that had the kids bags.

“Why dose kids do dat?” Pietro asked as Riley tried to find her name.

“Well,” Clint said, and looked over at me, with his helpless puppy expression.

“Remember when we were on Asgard and everyone knew who you were and they were very nice to you?” I asked.

“Yeah, dey cawled me a pwince,” Pietro said.

“Well, it’s a bit like that. Mamma, Daj, and all your daddy’s are very well known because they go out and save the world all the time. People like them. Especially kids. So the kids are all just excited to see them because they like them so much and they’ve never seen them before,” I explained. “You’re gonna see some will have pictures of them on their bags and lunch boxes.”

“Pied!” Riley called. “Wook - dares daddy Steeb.”

Pietro began to wiggle down and Clint put him on the floor and the twins went from looking for their pegs to looking for their parents’ pictures on the other kid’s bags. In the end, they found two daddy Steves, three daddy Tonys, a daddy Bruce, a daddy Thor, Two mamas, one Daj, and a daddy Sam.

“Aww, man, no me,” Clint complained.

“Well there’s no me either,” I said, nudging him. “Or Bucky.”

“Damn, poor Buck,” Clint said.

I shrugged and looked out through the door. “He’s got a bunch of kids looking at his arm. I bet tomorrow there will be a tonne of Winter Soldier Merch. Plus you’re all gonna be invited to every kid’s birthday party now.”

“Sweet,” Clint said. “I love cupcakes.”

“Mommy, how come day don’t tawk to you?” Riley asked.

“Oh,” I said. “I’m not an Avenger. That’s all. I never did any saving the world.”

“Well, that’s not technically true,” Clint corrected. “Your mommy definitely did. But we kept it a secret. So the kids don’t know her.”

“Oh…” Riley said, putting her finger to her mouth. “Is a secwet.”

I laughed and rubbed her back. “Did you find your peg?”

Riley bounced over to the peg with her name on it. “Hewr.”

“Hang up your bag then, bug,” Clint said.

Both Pietro and Riley hung their bag up and we went back into the main classroom. “Alright, class!” Alicia called. “Let’s all go to the story area and we’ll do some introductions.”

All the kids reluctantly pulled themselves away from the Avengers and took seats on the couch and little cushions in the reading area, while the parents stood around the area. Alicia took a seat in the sofa chair.

“Everyone’s moms and dads will be going home or to work soon and they’ll come back at the end of the day. We’ll play an introduction game when they’ve gone,” Alicia explained. “But there’s a special situation today. You’ve all been talking to the Avengers, haven’t we? Do you know why they’re here?”

Pietro and Riley started bouncing up and down on their cushions and Pietro put up his hand. Alicia laughed. “Yes, I know you two know,” she said. “You see everyone, Riley and Pietro have seven daddies and three mommies.” There was a group gasp around the room. None of the parents really reacted in surprise. The news that we were in a ten-person polyamorous relationship was old now. It was probably more of a shock just seeing Steve walk into the room in the first place.

“So you’re going to see them all around a lot more, just remember they’re here because they’re Riley and Pietro’s mommies and daddies. You need to remember how when you’re tired or upset you might want to go straight to your parents. Riley and Pietro might need that too, and even though you might want to talk to Iron Man, he might just need to cuddle with Riley and Pietro or take them home.”

“Did any of you kids have any questions?” Steve asked.

There was a little while where the kids asked questions. There were a couple related to how a kid could have ten parents but most were just questions about the Avengers or asking them for hugs. It was pretty cute and eventually, Alicia called for the last questions. All the kids said goodbye to their parents and we were all shuffled back out of the room.

“You think they’re gonna be okay?” Bruce asked, looking back over his shoulder.

“They will be fine,” Thor said. “I am sure we will all be regaled with stories when we retrieve them.”

“Now,” Sam said, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist. “We have four hours with no kids. What trouble shall we get up to?”


	16. Reminiscing

“I think we should all watch porn in the home theater.”

Our whole group had stopped at a cafe on the way home from dropping the kids off and had brunch together. Something we’d never actually done as a complete group before and was even rare for any of us in general. It was nice. Some of the guys ordered mimosas and Bruce ordered four of everything on the breakfast menu. It felt like the first actual date all of us had been on as a group.

On the way home, we talked about the things we could do with our first kid-free time since the honeymoon. Of course, most of them seemed to revolve around sex, though there had been a couple of votes for a big group nap and watching all those TV shows we couldn’t watch with the kids there because of their content. So while Tony’s suggestion wasn’t completely out of left-field, every single one of us was shocked.

“No one wants to watch porn, Tony,” Steve deadpanned.

“Now, now,” Clint said. “Let’s not table the idea completely.”

“Yeah, Steve,” Natasha teased. “Speak for yourself.”

“What is… porn?” Thor asked.

Clint and Tony stared at the god with their mouths open. “How many years have you been visiting earth and you don’t have porn?”

“I’m more curious that porn doesn’t exist on Asgard,” Bruce said. “I would have thought that was a universal constant.”

Thor looked at everyone, waiting for someone to explain. “Nope, that settles it, we’re watching porn in the theater.”

“I don’t want to watch porn in the theater,” Steve sighed.

“Can someone please explain to me what this word means?” Thor said.

“Porn is basically just material featuring people having sex,” Sam explained. “In this case, he wants to watch videos of people having sex in the theater room.”

“Oh, erotica,” Thor said in understanding. “I have not heard that term before.”

“Wait, Steve, before you say no completely, think about this,” he said. “FRIDAY can flip the floor so that there are no chairs. Just a great big bed that will fit all of us.”

“It’s not the seating arrangement that I take issue with, Tony,” Steve argued. “I don’t want to watch porn.”

“Hey, Steve,” Clint said, coming over to him and running his palm over Steve’s arm. “What if it wasn’t just random strangers? What if we watch the videos that we made for the others. Remember when everyone was on the mission and El and I kept fucking all over the place?”

I hummed. “Those were the days. Remember when we could just fuck all over the place?”

“We could never do that, Elise,” Steve scolded. “You and Clint just didn’t care. And now you do.”

“That’s our plan for tomorrow, huh, El?” Clint teased.

I giggled and nodded my head. “Aye, me hearty.”

Clint cracked up laughing while Natasha gave him a confused look.

“So how about it, Steve?” Sam said, coming up behind Steve and running his hand up the super-soldier’s stomach. “Wanna watch those videos you made for us? They were very hot.”

Steve seemed to think it over and a smile crept over his face. “I’m in.”

Everyone else agreed too. Apart from Thor, everyone had seen at least two out of three of the videos Clint and I had made with the help of Steve and Bruce, and they all seemed eager to see them again.

We filed into the home theater and as we entered the room the chairs all sunk into the floor and a large bed emerged from the ceiling, completely made up. We climbed into bed and the first of the movies we’d made started up. It was the one of Bruce and me on the recliner. My legs were spread and my face was a mask of ecstasy as his fingers moved inside me. Bruce’s face was set in deep concentration, but his eyes had that green tinge they used to get when Hulk was watching.

“Banner, you were being much more brazen than you usually were,” Thor said, clapping Bruce on the shoulder.

Bruce blushed and ran his hand through his hair. “Clint and Elise had spent the whole day getting me and everyone else worked up.”

“I wish I had been there, it sounds like it was most enjoyable,” Thor said.

“It was really just a way for me to deal with the stress of what was going on. The mission was dangerous and I felt pretty helpless,” I explained. “So Clint was trying to distract me and Bruce because he was on the verge of Hulking out.”

“And I am awesome at sex,” Clint said.

“Is that so, little bird,” Thor said and pulled Clint into a hungry kiss. Clint has a sudden look of surprise on his face before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck.

“God, look how young I look,” I said.

“Young and about to come,” Tony teased, walking his fingers up the inside of my leg.

“You do look close, El,” Sam teased.

“And young,” Bucky said. “Jesus Tasha, why were you pursuing a fetus?”

“I like ‘em young,” Natasha joked, as the younger me cursed and came hard around Bruce’s fingers.

“God that was so sexy,” Steve said. “When I opened that video on the way down to you, it made me so hard.”

“Looks like it has now too, Cap,” Sam said, massaging Steve’s crotch.

In the film, Bruce has offered his soaked fingers to me and I was sucking them clean.

“I liked your hair like that,” Wanda said.

I giggled. “Are you saying you don’t like it now?”

“No, I do like it,” Wanda said, breaking down into giggles too.

“Maybe she just means in that sex messed way,” Bruce suggested.

The video switched to one of Clint on all fours and Steve easing a plug out of his ass.

“No,” Wanda giggled. “That’s not it. It’s just shorter now.”

“Oh yeah, remember when you cut it all off? Why’d you cut it again?” Tony asked.

“Because Riley would grab handfuls of it and nearly yank it out of my scalp,” I said. “I kinda miss it short. I liked how it barely took anything to look after it. I’m thinking about getting a mohawk.”

“Oh, like Carol?” Natasha asked. “That would be hot as hell. Do that.”

“Are we really talking about El’s haircut while there’s a video of Steve fingering Clint’s ass playing?” Tony asked.

“Mm, I think you’re right,” Natasha said. “I think we might all need to be getting rid of our clothes.”

“Now we’re talking,” Tony said, quickly stripping off his clothes.

The rest of us followed suit, Bruce shifting down, so his clothes just fell away due to their size. By the time we were all naked, the video was showing Clint on his back and Steve was easing his cock into Clint’s ass.

Bruce crawled over to me and pulled me into his lap. I curled against his chest and kissed his neck. Around us the others were doing similar things, kissing as they watched the video. Bucky had started to slowly finger Wanda and Sam was eating Natasha out as she jerked Steve’s cock. “You know,” Bruce whispered to me. “Things have changed so much for me since Asgard. I feel complete and confident and totally happy. I’ve never had that before. But I remember this day, and you and Clint taking care of me when I was so stressed out. When we got word that everyone was coming home. I felt so relieved and accepted. That was the closest I’ve ever felt to how I do right now. And that was because of you.”

“Really?” I asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Bruce said, slipping a hand between my legs and massaging my cunt. “You did a lot for me. What can I do for you?”

“You know what I want right now?” I whispered.

“I’m guessing it’s something really dirty,” Bruce chuckled.

“I want four dicks in me,” I whispered against his ear.

Bruce circled his fingers over my clit and looked around at the others. In the video, Steve had started to jerk Clint off as he fucked him and I knew Clint wasn’t far off from blowing his load.

“Thor, Clint, Tony? Care to join us?” Bruce asked. “Our girl here wants to be stuffed tight.”

“Is that gonna be safe for the baby?” Tony asked as he moved over.

“Uh-huh,” I moaned softly as Bruce pushed a finger inside me. “I’m not even showing yet, none of you will even get close to it. It’s all protected in its little house.”

Tony chuckled. “Darling, I am a genius, you didn’t need to dumb it down.”

He grabbed a tube of lube from a compartment at the head of the bed and we moved to the edge of the mattress. Bruce lay down with his legs over the end of the bed and Clint began to lube up Bruce’s cock. I straddled Bruce’s waist and Clint guided him inside of me.

“I guess I’m gonna be the one doing the acrobatic stuff,” Clint said, as he lubed up his cock.

“Well, you are the acrobat,” Tony teased.

I started to bounce on Bruce’s cock as I watched the screen. Steve was pounding into Clint’s ass and jerking him off and Clint arched his back and came all over himself.

Thor stepped up between Bruce’s legs adding more lube, and teasing my entrance with his fingers. As he did Clint began to do the same to my ass. I moaned loudly and buried my face in Bruce’s neck.

“I’ve got you,” Bruce whispered.

“No,” Tony said, lifting my chin. “Don’t you want to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?”

“Yes, Tony,” I moaned. Thor had two fingers pushing in and out of me along the length of Bruce’s cock, stretching me so I could take him too. Clint had started adding a second finger into my ass and I was already starting to question what I’d gotten myself into.

Tony teased the head of his cock over my lips. I flicked my tongue over the slit of his cock, and he hummed. “Come on now, darling,” Tony purred. “Open wide.”

I opened my mouth and he pushed his cock inside. I closed my eyes and started to suck his cock. The sounds of moans filled the room. Not just from us but from the speakers. My own desperate moans blasted around us.

I was barely even aware of that, all my attention was on the way my holes were being stretched.

Thor lined himself up and eased in. My cunt stretched and burned to accommodate him, and Bruce groaned and bucked up into me. My sounds were muffled by Tony’s cock as he slowly rolled his hips.

When Thor had pushed in as deep as he could, Clint climbed up over me into a crouched position and lined himself up to my ass. The head of his cock pressed against my asshole. I moaned, trying to just keep my focus on sucking up and down on Tony’s cock, but as Clint sunk into my ass, I cried out, releasing Tony’s cock.

The four men all gave me a moment to adjust. On the screen, I was scrambling for purchase as Steve railed into me. Natasha, Sam, and Steve had formed a train, Steve fucking into Sam as Sam fucked Natasha, and beside them, Wanda was riding Bucky. I could feel everyone, but none of them could detract from how completely and utterly stretched and full I felt.

As I adjusted, Thor, Bruce, and Clint started to thrust, Tony grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I opened my mouth and he thrust back in.

They started slow, letting me get used to them penetrating me. It danced a line between pleasure and pain, but as they picked up the pace and I started to feel fuzzy and unfocused, it felt nothing but good. Pleasure surged through me and I moaned and gagged on Tony’s cock.

Bruce held me close and Clint pressed down on my back as he balanced above me and thrust into my ass. “Oh, god,” Bruce moaned. “Feels so good. Can feel you.”

“That’s right, Bruce,” Thor rumbled. “All of us together.”

He ran his large hands around my hips and a spark danced between us, making my muscles clench out of my control. I came suddenly and without warning, releasing Tony’s cock. Bruce groaned and his hips stuttered as he tried to keep himself together but it was no good. He arched his back and came, moaning as he released.

Thor and Clint pulled out and I rolled off Bruce. I thought they were going to just change position, but Thor, Clint, and Tony just crowded around me, pumping their cocks. I looked up at them, fuzzy and slightly euphoric. I opened my mouth and squeezed my breasts together as I arched my back. They seemed to be trying to time it so they all finished at once. Each of them frantically pumping their cocks.

Clint finished first, moaning and letting his head drop back as he released in hot ribbons over my stomach. Thor and Tony weren’t far behind. Each jerking and releasing over me until I was painted with copious amounts of their hot mess.

As my breathing evened out and I started coming down from my orgasm high, I became aware that not only had the video stopped but the others were just watching us.

“See, Steve,” Tony said, putting the lube back and grabbing some wipes. “I told you it was a good idea.”

“When you’re right, you’re right,” Steve agreed, taking one of the wipes and starting to help Tony clean me up. “I have worked up quite the appetite now. Is anyone else hungry?”

There was the noise of agreement and everyone started to get redressed. “I say we order sushi and El can take a shower and when it gets here we eat it off her naked body,” Natasha said. “That’s something we’d never do with the kids here?”

“Why me?” I protested.

“Well, you don’t mind getting messy obviously,” she teased. “And it’s traditionally supposed to be a woman and Wanda and I have baby bumps and you don’t.”

“How will I eat?” I asked. “And you know you’re not supposed to eat sushi right?”

“No,” she argued. “Just no raw fish. Wanda and I can eat the vegetarian ones or I’ll have the ones with cooked fish. Plus, we’ll feed it to you.”

I chuckled and relented. “Alright, I’ll do it. But you owe me.”

“Don’t worry, mishka,” she teased. “I’m sure we can all work out ways to repay you.”


	17. Therapy

“So, tell me. How’re things?”

“Good. Really good.” That was the truth of it. I sat on the soft, plush couch in Jax’s office, starting my therapy session and I felt really good. I was now sixteen weeks pregnant and Natasha and Wanda were now 24 weeks. I had a noticeable baby bump and we’d be finding out the sex soon. I was in that sweet spot where I wasn’t too heavy to do things and I was past the morning sickness so I felt full of energy and ready to take on the world. On top of that, we were feeling the other babies kick now. The twins loved to put their hands on Natasha or Wanda’s stomach and talk to their sisters until they felt them kick. They’d squeal and tell everyone how much their sisters loved them in excited jabbering. I loved touching them too. It was nice, when the day had come to a close, to relax, cuddled up on the couch with my hands on Natasha or Wanda, just feeling the babies kick. The kids were enjoying school. We dropped them off and picked them up in pairs. If Natasha was one of the pair we’d walk. If not, we’d have Happy drive us and wait in the car so we could avoid the paparazzi. They’d made friends and they came home jabbering about all the things they’d done. We organized play dates for them. On top of that, everyone had just taken on administrative duties unless there was something really big and they needed a heavy hitter like Thor or Hulk (which was so rare these days), I was almost stress-free and enjoying myself. So I was good. I was as good as I’d been in my whole life. This felt like the way things were supposed to be.

“You feel prepared for the babies’ arrival?” Jax asked.

“Well, not yet,” I admitted. “We have the nurseries set up. We probably still need to go shopping for baby clothes and while we still have the bassinets from the twins, we’ll probably want to get another two, because even with the nursery, we’ll want them sleeping in with us.”

“Won’t that make it hard on your sex life?” Jax asked.

“I think no matter what, four infants are going to make it hard on our sex lives,” I laughed. “But we do have two other main bedrooms we use if we need time away from the larger group, for sex or sleep or whatever. I think we’ll be okay. We did it with two, I know four is going to be more than twice as much work, but there are a lot of us.”

“That is true,” Jax said. “Well, I’m sure you’ll work it out. So just clothes shopping?”

“Well, diapers and bottles. Wipes, creams. All that kind of stuff,” I said. “But there’s plenty of time and a lot of it can just be added to the normal shopping list. I guess the main thing we still haven’t started working on is hiring a nanny.”

“Why do you think that is?” Jax asked. “It would be a big process. I would have thought you’d all have Wanda out stalking the potential candidates by now.”

I shifted where I sat as I considered the question. “I don’t know,” I admitted. “I mean I know we need the help. Even with all of us, six kids under five are going to be a lot to deal with. But I don’t normally have anything to do with the hiring process.”

“These are your kids though, don’t you think you should be?” Jax asked.

He was right. I should be involved. I had been with the school choice and this was much more important than that. “Yeah, I guess so. I’ll bring it up with Steve and Tony.”

“Are you worried about it?” He asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. They’re going to be trusted with a lot and it’s not like I haven’t had people break that trust in the past.”

“It is a big thing,” Jax said. “They’ll have access to a lot of your life and your family.”

“We have Wanda though,” I reasoned. “And Nat and Clint are good at reading people.”

Jax smiled. “I’m really happy to see you taking this view, El,” he said. “When I met you I think this would have sent you into a state of panic.”

“I mean, you did meet me just coming off my therapist trying to kill a bunch of my loved ones,” I half-joked.

He chuckled. “Yes. That is true. But I would say you’ve come along way since then. Do you think that too?”

I nodded. “Yeah, I think I feel at peace in the world. Like I’ve found my place.”

“What do you think has caused that?” Jax asked.

“It started when the twins were born,” I say. “I don’t think it was because they were born exactly. I don’t see them as some magical fix for my mental health. But I think everyone decided they needed to try harder to get healthy for them. But I think the major thing was the bonding on Asgard and Thor coming here and then clearing things up with my parents. I know I still have work to do, but I feel more able to accept the love these guys have. Plus the power I have has made it so I don’t really worry about them anymore. I know where everyone is and if they’re okay. It has let me relax and I needed that.”

“What do you think you still need to work on then if you’re feeling so much better?” Jax asked, getting out a notebook.

“Well, I guess there’s always been the worry about losing my own identity in all of theirs,” I say. “And…I don’t know… I don’t think it’s grounded in logic, but I worry that with so many kids, people will start worrying about genetics more. I mean… Tony asked to have this one with me, what if he stops being a parent to the others because he has this one?”

“Let’s start with the identity thing,” Jax said. “What makes you feel that way?”

“Well, aside from work, I feel like everything I do is them or the kids. And really the work is related to them too.”

“Maybe you need to start making more time just for you. Spend some time with friends. Get your nails done. Read for fun. Maybe take up a new hobby. What do you think you’re not doing that you used to do?” Jax said.

“I guess I spent more time with friends. And I read a lot,” I said.

“Okay, so put some time aside with you once a week. That’s what I want you to do for your homework. You’re going to tell me about the hour you spent just on you,” Jax said, taking notes.

“Alright. I can do that,” I agreed. “Maybe I’ll call Clarke up.”

“She’d like that,” Jax said. “As for the other issue, do you really think they’ll be like that? Has there been evidence of it outside Tony asking you?”

“Um… yes and no. I mean, they’re all very into all the pregnancies and the twins are still the center of everyone’s universe. But I just… notice when Bucky is with Nat and Sam with Wanda and Tony with me now. And I don’t know if I’m just picking up on it because I worry it’s because of that, or if there’s no difference to how it always has been.”

“Well, I guess you have two options. The first is you can track their behavior and if the amount seems out of the ordinary you address it,” Jax said. “Or you can reflect and consider if this is coming out of your own experience. If they are attentive to the twins and have been attentive to everyone else too, it might be you expect love to be withheld because you have experience with that in your childhood, don’t you?”

I frowned and nodded. I had always been the family scapegoat for my father’s temper. It had definitely felt like they had favorites and I was never one of them. It made sense that I would think that parents just had favorites and it would be easy to see in a family where genetics wasn’t what made many of them parents.

“You’ve had an issue with that, haven’t you?” Jax said. “Believing they had favorites and that you weren’t anyone’s?”

That felt like a punch to the gut. I had always felt that I wasn’t special when everyone else was. I was under the belief that I was the spare but if it came down to it if they all had to pair off, I wouldn’t have a pair. It wasn’t until Asgard when Tony said I was his person that I realized that I had been picked first. “Yeah, that’s definitely true. But Bucky said they all had favorites.”

“Do you think that Bucky can speak for all of them?” Jax asked. 

“I guess not, and I guess he was in a fragile place when he said it, but it’s also definitely true for some of them,” I say.

“And for the ones you’re not sure it’s true for,” Jax said. “Do they make you feel less loved?”

I shook my head. “No, and I feel loved by the ones it is true for too.”

“Do they show favorites out of the twins?” He asked.

“No, not at all. They all adore both of them,” I said.

“You know you’re worthy of the love those children get right?” Jax said.

Tears immediately pricked my eyes and I grabbed a tissue and frantically wiped them as I shook my head.

“That old bone again,” Jax said. “I’m gonna convince you, El. One of these days.”

I nodded and wiped the escapee tears from my cheeks. “I know. I know.”

“And on that topic,” Jax said. “I have some information. It’s up to you what you do with it.”

I looked at him and furrowed my brow, not at all sure where the hell this was going. “What is it?”

“Your mother left your father. She’s been living in the city. As far as we know she hasn’t had any contact with him other than through the lawyers. She filed for divorce and she’s been seeing one of the therapists that work under me. This was all passed on to me by that therapist at your mother’s request. She’s hoping you’ll agree to see her.”

“Oh,” I said softly. I didn’t know what to think. This had all hit me like a truck. Those were the conditions I set but I had not at all expected her to meet any of them. My immediate thought was it was some kind of elaborate trick because my mother had never chosen me over anyone before - least of all my father. “What do you think I should do?”

“I can’t tell you that, Elise,” Jax said. “This is your decision.”

“But you have an opinion,” I said.

Jax let out a breath. “I was the one that told you it was okay to cut them out of your life in the first place. I was very proud of you when you did that. I stand by the decision you made. If you don’t want to let her back in, even if her intentions are pure, that decision is healthy and a good one,” he said. “However, you set the conditions for her to re-enter your life and she has been following them. That is big. Letting her back in might be good for you. But only if she’s really committed to fixing things. If you let her in, you need to do so while protecting yourself. If her behavior is still toxic you can’t keep her around. I know you want your mom to love you the way you love your children. That’s totally normal. But if she can’t do that - if she can’t make up for what she did - if she resents you for that - it would be better for you both to just end it.”

“Right,” I said with a nod. “I get it. I guess I better think about it.”

“Talk to the others. Clarke too. But when you make your decision, make sure it’s your decision,” Jax said.

I nodded. “Thank you.”

“Alright. I think that’s time, El,” he said. “Remember your homework.”

“At least one special thing just for me,” I said, getting up.

“I’ll see you next week, if not before,” he said.

“Yeah, probably before,” I said. “See you.”

I headed out of the office, the dark clouds that were my parents over my head again.


	18. Girls’ Time

After talking with the others I decided I’d wait a little while before meeting my mother. In the end, I felt like I needed to be sure what she was doing was genuine or not before I agreed to see her. It wasn’t like I didn’t have other things that were more important to think about. I had the ultrasound coming up to check for abnormalities and where we could find out the sex of the baby. I had had this feeling that because three of us were pregnant, and because we already had two kids that there wouldn’t be enough excitement to share. Often with second children people aren’t quite as hyped as the first one, partially because they’re busy with the first one, partially because all those baby things you need to buy you already have, and partially because the other people in your life don’t share your excitement. With that on top of the fact, there were three people pregnant and I was the least pregnant, I thought by the time I hit all the milestones everyone would have been a little burnt out.

To my surprise, that was not the case. I don’t know if it was just that there were ten of us and we were all excited about the new family members that we fed off each other to keep that going, if the others were trying to make it up to me from last time, or if the fact that when I was pregnant with the twins so many of them weren’t around and I had nothing to compare it against, but everyone was buzzing. They’d go from happily feeling Natasha or Wanda’s stomach for kids, to saying how they wished they could feel kicks from the baby I was carrying too. They’d talk about potential baby names for the three girls and then start speculating what sex the baby I was carrying was so they could name it too.

It felt good. I loved how buzzed everyone was. I loved how special they made not just me feel but Wanda and Natasha too. I couldn’t wait to meet the four new members of our family and I was buzzed to find out what I was having.

Wanda, Natasha, and I all now had crazy cravings too. Wanda was craving a lot of food she made with her mother. She was vegetarian now, so she was adapting recipes that included bell peppers stuffed with pork to be vegetarian. She was also making desserts from puff pastry and quark cheese. Interestingly, her usual aversion to hot food had gone completely and she was enjoying all these things warm and fresh out of the oven. Natasha’s were completely different. She was craving high fat and high salt, which delighted Clint. Pizza. Burgers. French fries. Natasha was ordering them all hours of the day and night. Her cravings annoyed her. She was careful to try and balance them with salad or at least something less processed and she hated that she didn’t have the willpower to ignore them completely. For me, I was craving sugar and things that were high in iron. I was drenching spinach in honey mustard dressing and eating every dessert that was offered.

The men were all very keen to take care of us too. If we had a craving they were rushing to the kitchen or ordering in takeout to cover it. It wasn’t just food we were craving. Our sex drives were out of control and with the kids at school we were spending a lot of days dragging people off to bed with us. Interestingly our sex cravings were all different too. Wanda was completely off penetration of any kind but if you went down on her she came so hard and so quickly it would make your head spin. Natasha really, really liked being spooned. Which was another thing that annoyed her, because she normally liked being so dominant and in control. That didn’t annoy her nearly as much as she started getting weepy when she climaxed. And for me? Well, I was really into anal. I had no idea where it had come from, but I could climax from anal alone.

The day before my ultrasound, Wanda, Natasha, and I were spending some rare time where it was just the three of us. We’d dropped the kids off at kindergarten, come home via a nail salon where we’d gotten mani-pedis, and then come home to have a very mismatched lunch that catered to our different cravings.

“Please stop thinking about sex, Elise. It is very distracting,” Wanda said in a tone that was half scolding and half playful.

“Don’t worry, Wanda,” I teased. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Elly!” She squealed and threw a dinner roll at me.

I laughed and caught it, tearing it in half and feeding a piece to each dog.

“Elise,” Natasha scolded. “Don’t feed the dogs from the table.”

“Why not?” I protested. “Clint does.”

“Oh yeah, Clint’s who you want to model your behavior on,” Natasha snarked. Wanda started giggling and Natasha wrapped her arm around Wanda’s shoulders. “I bought you a new toy, by the way,” she said. “I think given your current desires you will like it quite a lot.”

“Natasha,” Wanda whined. “Why are you teasing me.”

“I’m not teasing you,” Natasha said, nosing at Wanda’s cheek. “We haven’t had girls time in forever. Let’s go upstairs.”

Wanda wrinkled her nose and nodded. “Yes, please.”

Natasha smirked and stood, offering Wanda her hand. Wanda took it and let Natasha lead her away from the table. “Elly, are you coming? I got a nice present for you too.”

I got up as quickly as I could and followed after them, curious about what Natasha had in store for us, and already a little wet knowing it was going to be good.

When we got to the bedroom we helped each other strip off. It was pretty far from sexy. We were all different levels of pregnant. Wanda was huge. Probably as big now as Natasha would be full term. She was finding it hard to even get her pants on and off by herself these days without help from someone else or using her powers. Natasha wasn’t as big, and she was more mobile, but she was still a little awkward and she wasn’t exactly able to pull off a sexy striptease anymore. I wasn’t quite as big as her, but it was like my body had realized it was pregnant and just gone straight into the third trimester despite the fetus I was growing not being anywhere near ready yet. So I was not exactly co-ordinated as I got out my maternity sweats.

When we were finally all undressed Wanda and I climbed up onto the bed while Natasha went and gathered the things she had ordered. She laid out a selection of toys and lotions on the bed before getting up on the bed.

I think that all three of us were having trouble with actually feeling sexy. It is hard when you feel slightly awkward in your own body. But the way they looked at me, it was easy to believe I was the most desirable person in the world.

“I think we might need to take turns,” Natasha said. “It’s a little awkward otherwise.”

“Let’s start with Wanda,” I said. “She’s gonna get off from just us anyway so we should get her before it becomes too much.”

Wanda giggled. “So thoughtful, El.”

Natasha lay down so she was spooning her. She took a little vial of gel and squirted a blob onto her index finger before slipping it between Wanda’s folds and rubbing it slowly onto her clit. I began to kiss Wanda and massaged her tits. Wanda moaned softly into my lips and held onto me.

“Oh,” Wanda gasped, breaking the kiss. “That tingles.”

“Mm-hmm…” Natasha hummed taking her hand away and grabbing the vibrator. It was small and pink with a white cap on the end. She turned it on and it hummed softly as it buzzed in her hand. Natasha slipped it between Wanda’s legs and pressed the white end against her clit. Wanda hummed softly but that didn’t seem to be the reaction Natasha was looking for. She kept moving the toy, just a little wriggle as she upped the buzz. “Fuck!” Wanda gasped and covered her mouth.

“There you go,” Natasha said, holding the vibrator in place. “You foul-mouthed girl.”

I leaned in and started to suck on Wanda’s breasts. I’d suckle and nip at her nipple until it was hard and then move to the next. Wanda started panting very quickly and her hips jerked out of her control.

“Nat…Natasha, please,” she begged, her voice soft and needy.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Natasha hummed. “Hitting that exact need, right?”

“Oh god, yes,” Wanda moaned. Her orgasm was coming on very fast and seemed to be hitting her much more intensely than normal. Her whole body had begun to jerk and her legs were shaking. Natasha held her in place and upped the buzz on the vibrator.

Wanda’s body seized up and she cried out as she squirted hard. Natasha didn’t ease up though, and as Wanda’s orgasm passed, a second hit immediately and her legs kicked out wildly as she moaned loudly.

Natasha pulled the vibrator back and kissed Wanda’s neck. “You want one more?”

“No, no… I need a break. That was…” Wanda babbled.

“Fast. It got you fast,” Natasha teased.

“Seriously,” I laughed. “That had to be five minutes and she squirted. What the hell is that?”

“Satisfyer pro,” Natasha said. “It has suction. I got one for each of us. And you’re next.”

“Oh goody,” I said, as we moved around. Wanda was moving slower and her eyes looked a little glazed as she moved in front of me.

Natasha handed Wanda a different vibrator that looked just like the one Natasha had used on her and Natasha took another toy and showed me. “Wanda’s going to use the vibrator while I fuck your ass with this.

The toy in her hand was beautiful. It was a clear, shimmering glass dildo. The shaft was wavy and it had a thick round end. Running right through the center was a blue feathered design so it almost made it look like an icicle. It looked more like a sculpture than a sex toy.

“Pretty,” I said. “That’ll be the prettiest thing I ever had in my butt.”

“Elise!” Wanda scolded and spanked my thigh playfully.

“What? It’s true,” I laughed.

Wanda took some of the stimulating gel and rubbed it into my clit, obviously trying not to laugh as she did. The gel was warm and made my clit tingle. Behind me, Natasha lubed up the toy. We were pressed closely together. Wanda’s stomach touched mine, while Natasha’s pressed into the small of my back. Wanda and I began to kiss and she turned on the toy and pushed it between my folds. I hummed at the soft buzz and Wanda tilted her head and moved it around and increased the intensity. When she touched it on my clit, the small device sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves and vibrate around it. I gasped and tense up, digging my fingers into Wanda’s side.

Behind me, Natasha teased the cool glass toy over my asshole. She was patient, and even as the toy sent pleasure rippling through me, making me muscles clench and spasm, she didn’t start easing the dildo in until I’d relaxed enough to take it.

She began to fuck my ass with the toy as Wanda sucked on my breasts and held the suction vibe on my clit. My cunt clenched and spasmed, and my toes curled. I wasn’t going to even last the five minutes Wanda took. It was intense and every single one of my pleasure centers seemed to be hit at once, with such perfect accuracy.

“Oh god… oh fuck…” I babbled, cursing over and over. My whole body seized up and I jerked hard between them and came, my clit twitching under the toy. Neither Wanda nor Natasha eased up though. If anything Natasha seemed to start to fuck my ass harder. Wanda turned the toy up and pressed her teeth down on my nipples.

I came again, my toes curling and my hips jerking. My belly bumped into Wanda’s but even still they didn’t stop. Wanda turned up the vibe and I screamed - my third orgasm hitting me hard.

They both stopped and kissed me softly as they let that last orgasm shudder through me. “Natasha’s turn,” Wanda said.

I moved behind Natasha and took a thin g-spot vibrator from the collection. Wanda took the other suction vibrator and applied the gel to Natasha’s clit as she kissed her deeply. I kissed Natasha’s neck and lubed up the vibrator.

As Wanda pressed her vibrator between Natasha’s fold, searching for her clit, I sunk the g-spot vibe into Natasha’s cunt. I fucked her with it as Wanda held the other vibe on Natasha’s clit. Natasha rutted her hips slowly between us, moaning into Wanda’s lips. I sped up my pace, angling the toy so it would hit her g-spot and vibrate against it.

The sounds Natasha made kept getting louder and more primal. She jerked between us and came gushing onto my hand. We kept going, fucking her with the toys, kissing her neck and breasts. Her skin became flush and sweat clung to it. She came again, and even as that orgasm rocked through her a third hit, making her whole body shake.

“Stop, stop…” she begged and Wanda and I took the toys away immediately. They were both a sticky mess and we put them with the others to clean up. The three of us lay back. Wanda and I giggled as Natasha panted between us.

“Shit,” she sighed. “Why don’t we do girls’ time more often?”

“I don’t know,” I said, rolling over and kissing her shoulder. “But we definitely should.”


	19. Names

I was just under twenty weeks pregnant when I went to have my glucose test and the ultrasound that would tell us about any major abnormalities and possibly what sex the baby was. The twins were on one of their home days and we were taking them along too, so they could be there when they learned if the last of their new siblings would be a brother or sister. Everyone was excited and there had been bets made on if it would be a boy or a girl. Some people seemed to think that statistically, it would have to be a boy as there were already three girls on their way. However, Tony, Bruce, Sam, and Bucky all knew that’s not how statistics worked and seemed to think that it would be a girl just because the universe wanted us to have to all agree on four different girls’ names at the same time.

While I was waiting for the sugar drink to take effect Natasha and Wanda had their checkups. They were now up to 28 weeks and everything was really good. Even Wanda with the twins was looking very on track. Both girls were growing strongly and Doctor Schroeder had no concerns at all about her getting to full term with them.

When I’d finally had my blood test and come into the examination room, Natasha and Wanda were finishing up and I was directed to get up on the table for my ultrasound. Steve, Tony, and Bruce were in attendance. Pietro was sitting on Bruce’s knee playing with a stethoscope, while Steve held Riley and she tried to grab every single thing that was in reach of her.

“How have you been feeling, Elise?” Doctor Schroeder asked as I got into position and she set up the ultrasound machine.

“Good,” I said. “The morning sickness passed. I have more energy. They kick a lot so I don’t get worried about them too much.”

“That’s good. And you’re keeping your stress levels low?” She asked, squeezing some gel on my stomach.

“Well…” I said, guiltily. “Less stress than when I was pregnant with the twins.”

She shook her head and pressed the paddle to my stomach. “You really need to be taking care of yourself, Elise.”

“You tell that to the world,” I snarked, and she laughed as she pressed the paddle down on her stomach.

The baby came into view on the screen, looking like an actual baby right down to the fingers and toes. “I’m assuming you’re all finding out the sex,” she said.

“Oh yeah. I definitely want to know what flavor of spawn El is cooking,” Tony said.

“And I’m guessing you’re all hoping for a boy,” she joked.

Tony went to speak, but Steve quickly cut him off. “We’ll all be happy either way.”

“What about you kids?” Doctor Schroeder asked. “Do you want this to be a brother or a sister?”

“I wanna sisder,” Riley said quickly.

“No, Wiley,” Pietro argued. “Deres fwee sisders. I wanna brovver.”

Doctor Schroeder started laughing. “Well, let’s see which one of you gets your wish.”

She moved the paddle getting it into position to see better. “Alright, if you’re placing bets, now’s the time,” she said. Tony crossed his fingers and started chanting, “Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy.”

“And we have a…” she said slowly, dragging out the suspense for as long as possible. “Boy. You’re having a boy.”

“Yes!” Tony said, pumping his fist in the air and leaning over and kissing me deeply.

“You hear that, Piet?” Bruce asked. “You get a brother.”

“Yay!” Pietro said, bouncing on Bruce’s lap.

“Oh, no,” Steve said. “We’re going to have a little mini-Tony in the family.”

I started laughing and cradled Tony’s jaw. “I know. Isn’t it great?”

“A boy,” Tony repeated. “Three girls and a little boy.”

“Will this make picking names easier or harder, do you think?” I asked.

* * *

The answer to that question was ‘harder’. Having one boy made deciding on the name harder.

After we finished up with the doctor we met the others on the garden deck with the dogs for a kind of picnic to try and work out names. With the twins, I had been the one to decide their names. I accepted input but no one was willing to argue with me about which names I settled on because I’d been under so much stress during the pregnancy. This time, we were all deciding together.

Having three girls on the way meant that everyone was willing to be more open to accepting girl’s names put forward by other people because there was always another daughter to have the girl’s name they preferred. There was only one boy and anyone that had a name they liked or was special to them wanted it to be the one used. So while the kids played with the dogs, we all sat around arguing about names.

“Hey, hey,” Steve said, putting his hands up. “Maybe we need to write a list.”

Tony opened up a screen that we could all see.

“So for girls we have; Sarah, Rebecca, Kate, Thour, Torunn, Ada, Lyra, Rose, and Marya,” Steve said. “And for boys we have; Paul, Thomas, William, Módi, Edwin, Ian, George, and Alex.”

“That’s more names than kids alright,” I joked as I helped myself to an egg salad sandwich.

“Should we vote?” Natasha asked. “I only suggested a girl’s name and Tony only suggested a boy’s name so we might be able to work it out through votes.”

“I don’t know about that,” Bucky argued. “Some of those names are important. Some are just names we like.”

“Maybe people who have names they wanted to be used already should get less of a vote this time,” Wanda suggested. “I mean, Pietro is already named for my brother. It is only fair that the names I suggested be put at the back of the line.”

“Does that mean El doesn’t get a say this time?” Clint asked. “I mean, Piet and Riley were named without a vote. She just decided.”

“Whose fault is that, Clint?” I snarked.

“Right,” he said, holding his hands up. “I know. Sorry, I was just asking.”

“Elise gets just as much a say as everyone else,” Steve said firmly. “She may have selected Riley and Pietro’s names but she chose them based on people who were important to some of us.”

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Riley said, running flat out into the group, followed by Spotty. She slammed into Sam’s side, drawing a soft ‘oof’ from him before grabbing his arm and pulling on it. “Come, come pway.”

“Hold on, you monster. We’re just trying to pick the names for your new brothers and sisters,” Sam explained, picking her up and tossing her in the air. “After I finish my lunch I’ll play.”

“Why don’t you and Pietro get in the swings and I’ll push you,” Wanda suggested. Riley seemed to think that was a good idea as she ran back off with the dalmatian on her heels. When she and Pietro climbed up into their toddler swings, Wanda flicked her wrist and used her telekinesis to push them.

“Is it worth noting that Sarah was a name put forward by two people and so was Rebecca?” I asked.

“That’s a good point,” Steve agreed.

“Plus those are family ones. I’d really like to name one of my daughters after my sister,” Bucky said. “And it was Bruce’s mom too right, Bruce?”

Bruce nodded. “That’s right. I would definitely like to honor my mother. She was the only reason I made it through infancy.”

“And I’d like to use Sarah for the same reason,” Steve agreed.

“Plus Sarah was my late sister’s name,” Sam added.

“I’m fine with Sarah and Rebecca being two of the names,” I said.

“Anyone not okay with that?” Tony asked. When no one argued it, he moved the names Rebecca and Sarah to a new column.

“Was there any other girl’s names that were special to us?” Steve asked.

“Marya was my mother’s name,” Wanda said, still flicking her wrist back and forth as she swung the kids. The sounds of the squeals floating over to us.

“And Rose was the name I chose when I had a miscarriage,” Natasha said. “I know that’s not the same thing but… I feel attached to the name.”

Clint put his arm around her and rubbed her side.

“They’re both really pretty names,” I said. “I’d be happy with either.”

There was a murmuring of agreement from the others. Tyr who seemed to be finished playing with the kids came over and curled up on Bucky’s lap and he started playing with the spaniel’s ears.

“I guess the question would be if either of you is happy to have the name as a middle name? And if not, do you want to hold onto it in case we have any more children in the future.”

“I can wait,” Wanda said, caressing her stomach. “Pietro was named for my brother and I want to do this again. Maybe not for a while but I love being pregnant.”

Tony moved the name Rose under Rebecca and Marya to a completely different line.

“Alright, we’re getting somewhere,” Steve said. “Anyone not okay with any of these girls’ names being middle names?”

“If we ever use Thour, I’d like it to be a first name,” Thor said.

“Same with Kate,” Clint added, and both names were moved to the row with Marya.

“Well that leaves three names, which is exactly what we need,” Bruce said. “So let’s just see how they sound together.”

There was a little toing and froing, and at one point Clint and Sam got up to play with the kids while we argued about how the names sounded together. In the end, we settled on Rebecca Torunn for the baby Natasha was carrying, and Sarah Lyra and Rose Ada for the twins.

“Alright we have eight boys’ names and one boy,” Steve said. “How are we going to do this? What names are important to us? Ian was my grandfather and George was Bucky’s dad.”

“Paul was my dad,” Sam added.

“Edwin was Jarvis’ first name,” Tony said.

“But all of you have also had a kid or more named after someone important to you,” I reasoned. “Has anyone not done that?”

“Well you, and you’ve carried the most babies,” Sam said playfully.

“That is true. But I did also name the twins with no discussion,” I added. “I don’t know if I have any names that I really love anyway. I like having the names be important to all of you.”

“Seriously though, El,” Bruce said. “All of us have put names forward and all of us have had at least one name that was important to us used already. Isn’t there a name you grew up loving? Or a family member who you did love? A grandparent maybe?”

I shook my head and shrugged a little. “I liked the name Nova I guess,” I said. “But I’d much rather he be Edwin or Ian or Paul than Nova.”

“Not George? Rude,” Bucky teased.

“Come on now, Buck,” I teased back. “You have a common name like George and you don’t even use it.”

“Oh and Paul is so… uncommon,” he snarked.

“Anyway,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Bruce now all have first names for kids. Yes, Riley’s middle name comes from Tony’s mom, but given that this baby is one he specifically asked to have, I think it’s fair that we name him Edwin unless anyone has any huge objections to that.”

“I don’t!” Tony joked.

When no one argued with it the name Edwin moved from the maybe pile to the list under Rebecca, Sarah, and Rose. “Alright, Eddie is gonna need a middle name,” Tony said.

“I say George,” Bucky said. “Seeing as Elise just seriously dissed my dad’s name.”

I smothered a laugh and pushed him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back so we were both lying on the ground. I squealed and started wrestling with him and soon the dogs and then the twins were trying to get in on the action too. “Bucky!” I squealed as I struggled under him. “This isn’t how you get what you want!”

“Really?” He asked as he started tickling me. “I think it’s gonna work.”

“Stop it! I’m gonna pee myself!” I squealed.

“Daddy! You weave mommy awone!” Pietro said, protectively pushing Bucky to get him off me.

Bucky sat up laughing. “Oh no, I’m sorry, peanut. I shouldn’t be so mean to mommy should I?”

Pietro put his hands on his hips and huffed. He looked so much like a mini Steve that it would have been easy to forget that Clint was actually his biological dad. “Oh man,” Tony laughed. “Cap version 2.0.”

“Thank you, Piet,” I said, pulling him into my arms and cuddling him. “We were just playing.”

“Otay, mommy,” he said, snuggling up to me.

“Daddy Bucky wants your little brother’s name to be Edwin George Skjodbærer. What do you think?” I asked.

Pietro seemed to think about it for a moment and nodded his head. “Is good.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, I think the king has spoken. Edwin George?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and Tony moved George next to Edwin in the list. “That’s one more thing done,” he said. “Now all we really need to do is stock up on baby supplies and hire the nannies.”

“There is one other thing we need to work on,” Steve said seriously and looked at me. “We need to figure out how to get rid of El’s stress.”

I frowned and nodded. It was definitely something I needed to work out, but I was afraid that any steps I took might just make it worse. Whatever the case was, I need to go speak to my mother and hope that I could get some kind of closure for good.


	20. The Road to Forgiveness

I organized to meet my mother for lunch a week later. Natasha, Wanda, and Thor came with me. There had been a very long discussion full of a lot of debate about who should come with me. If I’d let them they all would have, but I didn’t want the whole thing to be overwhelmed by them. Part of me had wanted to go alone, but then when it came down to it, I was still scared to be left alone with either of my parents. Besides, we were trying to keep the pregnancies out of the tabloids and if I was going to go out in public, I needed to take Natasha with me so they couldn’t see me.

Wanda came so that she could read my mother’s mind, to see if she was genuine in her attempts to shake off my father and start a new life and relationship with me. While, Thor was coming because he had that ability to both be a calming and relaxing influence, but also intimidating if need be.

We thought we’d grab lunch somewhere with a private dining room that we could just be free to talk without too many prying eyes. Then afterward we’d go shopping for baby clothes and maybe something for ourselves.

We were all well and truly showing now, and I did worry about how mom would take the news that all three of us were pregnant. Natasha wore a short, black maternity dress with knee-length black leggings underneath and a chain belt that sat above the baby bump that’s chain hung down her side. Wanda was in a long, flowing, off-the-shoulder, lace dress in cream with red flowers embroidered on the bust and around the hems. I was in a short black dress with a blue tartan skirt and a pair of black lace tights under it. Thor was in black jeans, a gray v-neck t-shirt, and his favorite red velvet jacket over it. When we suddenly appeared in front of the staff of the restaurant they almost jumped in shock. That shock was quickly replaced with a look of slight awe and definitely attraction as they looked Thor up and down.

Mom was already waiting for us when we were led into the private room. She was with my brother Ian and a small, slight woman around his age that I didn’t recognize but I assumed must be his wife because there were two kids there too - a girl who looked around eight years old and a boy around five.

Mom got to her feet and seemed to move forward like she was going to come and greet me with a hug, before stopping dead and looking me up and down. “Elise! You’re pregnant!”

“I am?” I said, looking down at myself. “Oh wow. I guess I am.”

She gave me that look moms are so good at. The ones that tell you that you’re not as funny as you think you are. To her credit, she didn’t press the issue.

“Congratulations,” she said. “And both of you too?”

Natasha gave a terse nod, while Wanda smiled. “That’s right,” she said.

“Mom, you met Wanda,” I say. “And this is Natasha and Thor.”

Thor offered her his hand. She seemed grateful to take it. “It’s nice to meet you,” you said.

Ian moved forward. “Hey, El,” he said. “This is my wife Rachel.” Despite not having touched either of the people that were related to me, I offered my hand to Rachel. She shook it and trembled a little as she did.

“So nice to meet you. Ian said you were his sister and I didn’t believe him,” she said.

“Well, we’ve not had a lot of contact over the last fifteen or so years,” I said.

“Oh, this is Josh and Hannah,” she said.

“Hello,” I said, though their attention was completely drawn to Thor. They stared up at him with their mouths open.

He crouched down and smiled warmly at them. “Hello, children,” he said. “How are you?”

“I hope you don’t mind us coming along too,” Ian said. “We came to visit mom and then your people set up the lunch…”

“It’s fine,” I assured him. “It’s good to see you. Let’s sit. I’d really like to get off my feet.”

We all sat down, the kids both choosing chairs on either side of Thor. A waiter took our drink orders and left us to decide what we would order.

“How are your kids? You have two right? I read that somewhere,” Rachel asked.

“Yes, we have twins. A boy and a girl. They’re in preschool right now,” I answered. While everyone else seemed to be relaxing a little more, Natasha seemed to be getting more wound up and I was wondering if it was a good idea to bring her. “They’re good.”

Wanda looked at Natasha and Natasha pursed her lips. I was pretty certain that Wanda was telling her off because as the rest of us looked over the menu and Thor spoke with the kids about what they wanted to order Natasha’s face got tenser and tenser until she sagged and let out a huff of breath.

The waiter brought our drinks out and took our orders. I ordered four cheese gnocchi but as soon as the waiter left I regretted it. I wasn’t sure how well I was going to be able to stomach such a heavy dish considering the circumstances. Thankfully Thor ordered four different entrees and three starters, and among them was a salad and bruschetta so if I needed to, I knew I’d be able to swap with him.

“How have things been going, mom?” I asked. “They told me you’ve settled here.”

“Yes,” Mom said. “It’s a big change. Originally I was just going to stay in Ohio with Amanda but then part of me worried that if I did that I’d end up just going back to him. And I wanted to show you I was serious and make it up to you. I missed so much and I know … I know how I treated you - all of you really - was terrible. Making you think it was okay for him to treat us like that. Making you think that was the only way to have a life. I don’t want to make excuses but it was all I knew either. And now here you are… with this other way. Are you happy?”

I smiled a little and my eyes felt a slight prickle from tears forming. “Yeah, mom. I’m really happy. This is different, you’re right. And sometimes it’s not easy. But while most people see the difference as us all being together as a group rather than just paired off, what’s different to me is I feel safe, loved, and supported. Even during our worst time, I had people who loved and supported me there helping me get through it. I just… never felt that growing up. I was scared all the time and I couldn’t see any way that would ever end, because you kept telling me all the ways I had to act to get a good husband, but a good husband wasn’t a good man, it was a rich one.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I want to try and make it up to you,” mom said. “But I know I can’t. I just hope you’ll let us start from scratch.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for too,” I said.

“Is it true that you’re all married to each other?” Hannah asked.

“That’s right, young one,” Thor said. “In fact for a while, your Aunt was the Queen of Asgard.”

“Woah,” Hannah gasped. “Really? Why not anymore?”

“After we wed I gave up the throne to my sister. She is taking care of things now so I have time to be a husband and father,” Thor explained.

“Are you really all married? I mean… officially?” Mom asked, looking between the three of us.

“As you know, on Earth Elise is legally married to Tony,” Wanda explained. “We did that for a sense of security and to protect the children’s inheritance. But prior to that, we all participated in a ceremony known as bonding on Asgard.”

“Asgard is more forward-thinking than here,” Thor added. “They are all legally my spouses and count as Asgard royalty. They are all princes and princesses there. It is much deeper too. We are connected.”

The starter came out and I pinched one of Thor’s stuffed mushrooms and began to eat it with a piece of warm rye bread that was provided for the table. I definitely wasn’t as tense as I had been when I arrived but even still, the rich buttery stuffing on the mushroom sat like a brick inside me when I swallowed it.

“Can I ask something?” Mom said. “I don’t know if this is offensive or rude but… do you know who the fathers of the children are?”

I sighed and took a sip of my drink, wishing the sweet and acidic juice had the deep burn of alcohol to go with it. “They’re everyone’s mom. Just like I’m going to be mommy to the babies that Wanda and Nat are carrying.”

“No,” she said, a little flustered. “I know, but…”

I shook my head, interrupting her. “Look, I know it’s different, and maybe even hard for you to grasp because you did play favorites. But we don’t. Not with these kids. We do happen to know biology. Part of that was because of medical issues that might have arisen depending on whose biology was involved. But as far as how we act and how we treat the kids, they are loved equally by everyone as their own. Because they are. That is no one’s business but ours. And I want to make it clear, they could biologically have been anyone’s. We aren’t confused friends, mom. They’re my husbands and wives in every sense of the word.”

“Right,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I said. “I do want you to feel okay around us. But… not if we have to fit some ideal you still have set in your head about how my life should be. It is how it is and if you want to meet the others and even the kids then you just have to be open to that difference.”

“Can we meet the other avengers?” Hannah asked.

“Perhaps someday,” Thor said. “I am sure your cousins would love to meet you too.”

“Thor,” Natasha warned, giving her head a tiny shake.

“Does that mean you’re our uncle?” Hannah asked.

A large smile broke out on Thor’s face. “Why yes it does,” he said.

“I’ve got a safer topic of discussion, and one Rachel and I can reciprocate,” Ian said. “How did you all meet and start seeing each other in the first place?”

“Oh, yes please,” Rachel added. “I would love to hear that.”

I smiled and looked at Natasha. “That we can do,” I said. “But it depends on how far back you want to go. Because it really starts way back in 1929…”


	21. Sleeping In

Things started to feel better after I met with my mother. Like the last peak had been scaled and we were finally on a downhill roll. Things were going well with mom. I was taking it very slowly. She still hadn’t met everyone but she had now also met Bucky as well as Bruce under nicer circumstances. I was planning to introduce her to Sam and Clint next, then Steve and finally Tony. If I was happy with how she handled all of them I would have a group meeting about introducing her to the kids. I’m not sure how they’d take the idea - I wasn’t sure how I felt about the idea - but the thought that they’d have one grandparent in their lives did make me happy.

I had entered the awkward and uncomfortable phase of pregnancy. That horny ‘can’t be sated’ feeling seemed to have doubled down. I was wet constantly and yet at the same time I felt like a beached whale. Every part of me ached, I couldn’t get up without help, and damn was I thirsty. Natasha was in a similar state as me, just more so, while Wanda still seemed to be an earth mother goddess.

Wanda was also very close to her induction day and so Hill and Clarke had arranged for a baby shower of sorts. Something I missed out on the first time too. It wasn’t for gifts exactly, more just a morning tea to share our excitement with friends and family. I was hoping for cute cakes with rattles on them and a lot of tiny sandwiches.

I woke to the sun streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows and the sound of kissing and soft moans. I opened my eyes just a crack to see Sam and Bucky. They were both lying side-by-side kissing slowly but passionately. Bucky was in a white tank top and gray sweats, his leg was up on Sam’s hip and his hands were traveling down Sam’s muscular back and into his boxers. The boxers were all that Sam had on. His hands were tangled in Bucky’s hair and he would almost pull Bucky on top of him and then push him back so Sam was the one on top.

I watched their heated makeout session feeling my already wet pussy get even wetter. Bucky began to kiss his way down Sam’s neck and Sam moaned and let his head fall back. His eyelids fluttered and then opened, he smirked at me and pulled Bucky’s hair. “What are you doing there, perv?” He teased.

Bucky pulled back and looked up at Sam a little startled. “What did I do?”

“Not you, babe,” Sam assured him. “Our little voyeur is watching us.”

I stifled a giggle and squeezed my eyes closed as Bucky turned to look at me. “Who do you think you’re fooling, doll?” He teased, poking me in the side.

“Hey, I’m sleeping,” I argued.

“Sure you are, princess,” Sam scoffed. “You gonna just watch us or do you wanna get in here?”

I opened my eyes a little and bit my bottom lip. “What time is it?”

“Just after eight,” Sam said. “Everyone else is downstairs. You didn’t wake up when the kids came in so Steve decided you needed the sleep.”

“And you’re in here still… because?” I asked.

“Sex, Elise,” Sam deadpanned. “You do know about sex right?”

“I think so,” I said. “I think you gave me a lesson in that once.”

“Oh yeah,” Sam hummed. “That was fun. You missed that, Buck. She had a school uniform on. I spanked her real good.”

“Yeah you guys like to remind me how I missed out on that,” Bucky said. “Come here, El. Show me what they taught you.”

I got up and crawled over to them. “Mm… they taught me how to use my mouth. You want to see that?”

Bucky rolled onto his back and patted his thigh with his prosthetic hand as he wrapped his flesh one around Sam and drew him in close. “Yeah, doll, show me what you know.”

“Clint said that if I had my mouth full, I couldn’t be mouthy,” I said, kissing Bucky’s hip as I ran my hand up Sam’s thigh.

“What a little shit he is,” Bucky chuckled, his hand caressing my jaw. I pushed his sweats down to his knees and nuzzled up the inside of his thigh.

“Not wrong though,” Sam teased.

I giggled and licked up the length of Bucky’s cock and nipped at his foreskin. Sam ran his hand down my back and over my ass. “Come on, El, you can do better than that,” he teased.

I pinched Sam’s thigh and dropped my head down, taking the head of Bucky’s cock into my mouth. Sam moved behind me and pulled down my pajama pants. As I dropped my head down, opening my throat and slowly taking Bucky as deep as I could, Sam plunged his face into my cunt. I gasped, choking on Bucky’s cock, and I spread my legs wider for Sam. His tongue lapped from my cunt to my ass. Swirling around and making me even wetter. The insides of my thighs felt damp from it and he seemed to be drinking up everything he could hungrily. He made content humming sounds like it was his most favorite flavor.

I bobbed my head up and down on Bucky’s cock, hollowing my cheeks and curling my tongue around my shaft. Bucky played with my hair as he moaned softly. His eyes stayed trained on both of us. They looked soft and slightly unfocussed, and the blue/grey was blown out black.

My cunt tingled and buzzed but I was quickly becoming uncomfortable in the position I was in. I pulled off slowly and looked up. “Sorry, I need to be on my side.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said as Sam pulled back letting me lie down. “Let’s mix it up.”

I lay on my side and Sam pushed off his pants and he spooned me. His arms circled my waist and he cupped my breasts, squeezing them and pinching my nipples. He slowly rutted his hips so the head of his cock slid up and down my folds.

I moaned and closed my eyes. Bucky was moving around us, but for the moment my attention was completely on Sam. “You like when I play with your tits, don’t you, princess?” Sam whispered. The head of his cock caught on the entrance to my cunt and slipped out running over my clit.

I moaned and pushed my chest out. “Yes, Sammy.”

He tugged on my nipples and I gasped and jerked against him. My cunt was dripping. I pushed back against him, aching for his cock to penetrate me.

“Oh, you want my dick, don’t you, princess?” He whispered.

“Yes, Sam. Give it to me,” I mewled, rocking back so his cock rubbed between my fold. His cock became slick with my juices as it moved back and forth, pressing and releasing against my clit.

He pinched my nipples painfully and I arched my back and cried out. “Beg for it.”

“Please, Sam. Please give me your dick. I want it inside me. I need it,” I begged.

Sam groaned. It was a deep gravelly rumble against my ear and it somehow made me even wetter for him. He didn’t give it to me though, he just kept on rutting against me and massaging my breasts.

I felt like a live wire. My nerves were screaming out for stimulation. Bucky moved behind Sam and just as Sam’s cock caught at my entrance again, he gasped and jerked hard, thrusting into me.

I groaned and pushed back against him, pushing him deeper into me and squeezing my walls around his thick shaft. “Fuck,” Sam gasped. “You two are trying to kill me aren’t you.”

“Be an interesting way to go,” Bucky teased, kissing Sam’s neck and running his hand over my hips.

Bucky began thrusting into Sam, just slowly at first. With each thrust, he pushed Sam into me. His hand moved from my hip slowly, teasing between my legs and over my pubic mound. He slipped his fingers between my folds and started to finger my clit.

There was nothing frantic or desperate about it. They were going slow, enjoying it, and I relaxed and gave myself to it. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Sam captured my lips and kissed me deeply, his tongue teasing into my mouth. I moaned and started to roll my hips a little faster. Sam took the hint. He picked up his pace, thrusting into me a little faster and a little deeper. Bucky followed on, snapping his hips as he thrust into Sam’s ass. His fingers moved quicker on my clit in random patterns.

I lost control. My cunt spasmed around Sam’s cock and my legs began to tremble. I kept kissing Sam, it restricted the flow of oxygen to my lungs and made my head feel fuzzy and soft. Every part of me buzzed and a pressure built in my core like I was a bomb ready to explode.

The sounds in the room got louder and more constant. The bed rocked under us, swinging on the cords with every thrust. Our moans and grunts became a constant soundtrack. I sat poised on the edge of my orgasm, my whole body quivering.

Sam broke the kiss and squeezed my breasts. “Come, princess,” he groaned.

It was like he’d pulled a trigger inside me. I came, arching my back so I was pressed even tighter against him as I shuddered and clenched around his cock.

“There you go, princess,” Sam praised, not easing up his pace at all.

“Your turn,” Bucky groaned, gripping Sam’s hips. He fucked him harder still, pushing Sam into me so our bodies slapped together. Sam groaned and bit down into my shoulder. I could feel his approaching orgasm through the thread connecting us and I knew Bucky was close too.

Sam’s hips began to stutter and with a loud groan, he jerked into me and came, groaning into my neck. His orgasm pulled another one from me, and it washed through me like a wave. Bucky jerked suddenly and moaned loudly as his own orgasm was brought over by the clench of Sam’s ass.

We lay there like that for a little while, just staying inside each other, and breathing heavily. I felt like I was going to doze off again but just as I fully relaxed the baby decided to remind me that I hadn’t been to the bathroom yet by headbutting me directly in the bladder.

I pulled away from Sam and awkwardly got up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Sam asked. “Don’t you like cuddling with us?”

“Eddie is using my bladder like a boxing bag,” I said as I struggled to get off the bed. “Besides, we have a party to get to.”

Sam chuckled as Bucky sat up and stretched. “I guess you’re right,” Sam said. “Time to go be social.”


	22. The Baby Shower

I decided that I wanted to dress up for the baby shower - all of our friends were coming tonight as there were no major missions and I couldn’t remember the last time that had ever happened. I wasn’t sure if it had ever happened. Normally at least one person was missing, usually, it was more. This time because it was just a couple of hours on the weekend, it would be all of them. Clarke and Jax, Sam’s siblings and their kids, Phil, May, and the rest of the SHIELD team, Fury and Hill, Rhodey and Happy, Vision, Carol, Scott, Hope, and Cassie, were all coming. T’Challa was even coming from Wakanda and Loki, Angela, Sif, and the Warriors Three were all coming down from Asgard.

After my shower, I called Clint up and so I could ask him to do my hair, and while I waited for him I fixed my makeup. He arrived just as I was doing the finishing touches on my lips and I was sitting at the vanity in my bra and panties.

“Didn’t you already get laid today?” Clint asked, coming over to me.

“Yes,” I answered. He leaned down and ran his hands over my stomach as he kissed my neck. “I didn’t ask you up here for that.”

“Aww, man,” he whined, though he didn’t pull back. His hands continued on their journey down and caressed over my hips and up the insides of my thighs as he sucked softly on my throat. I broke out in goosebumps and shivered a little, instantly responding to his advances. “But you look so sexy and inviting.”

“I was going to ask you to do my hair,” I said. “The party is soon.”

“We can do both,” Clint reasoned. “I can be super quick, and you come so easy when you’re pregnant.”

I snorted. “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Clint tilted my head back and looked down into my eyes. “It was meant as one,” he said and brought his lips to mine.

That was all it took. There was no fighting it. I wanted this as much as he did. He slowly palmed my cunt as we kissed and I moaned softly as my pussy flooded. I hummed as my panties started to soak up the fluids that were dripping from me and his hand slipped under the elastic and his fingers stroked up my folds.

A warm buzz spread out through me as he started running his finger in circles over my clit. He countered the pleasant sensation in my cunt by squeezing and massaging my breast with his other hand. I moaned into his lip and reached back, cradling his jaw, keeping him in place.

I felt warm and soft and fuzzy on the edges as Clint fingered me. He pulled back with a gasp and took his hand away and patted my thighs. “Get up,” he said.

I stood and he pushed me forward and pulled my panties down to my knees. I groaned and braced my hands on the vanity, watching Clint’s reflection in the mirror. He smirked at me, his blue eyes glittering, and unfastened his pants. He pulled out his cock and pumped it a few times, resting his other hand on my ass. “Ready for it, princess?”

“Yes, Clint,” I hummed. “Give me that dick.”

He chuckled and lined himself up and thrust hard in. I had to brace myself on the vanity to stop myself from falling forward.

“Fuck, look at you,” Clint hummed, kissing my shoulder and running his hands up my spine.

“What? You’re the hot one,” I argued. “All muscles and nice arms. I’m a beached whale.”

“Guess I have a thing for whales then,” Clint teased. “‘Cause I think you’re hot.”

“Clint!” I squawked, but my protests were soon cut short as Clint started to thrust. I kept my eyes on him, watching his face set in concentration as he fucked me. He looked so good, his muscles tensed, and his jaw set. He had one hand braced on my shoulder and I could see the tendons and veins standing out as he held me in place. “Oh, fuck, Clint…” I moaned loudly.

“That’s it, princess,” Clint hummed. “You see it yet?”

I nodded my head because I did. Not so much that I found myself attractive now that I was pregnant with my third child, but I could see why he did. I saw the same thing when I looked at Natasha and Wanda. I could see it in the way he looked at me now.

He leaned forward, pressing against me. “Say it, princess. I wanna hear it.”

“I see it, Clint,” I moaned.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to rub my clit. My legs started to tremble and my hands gripped fruitlessly at the smooth countertop. “Fuck… fuck, Clint!” I cried out and my orgasm hit, shuddering through me and making my cunt spasm and clench around Clint’s cock.

He groaned and picked up his pace, holding me in place as he fucked me. “Such a pretty orgasm face,” he growled as his hips pistoned in and out. I pulsed my cunt around his cock, trying to milk him. “Fuck,” he grunted, and jerked into me, coming deep into my pussy.

I hummed and leaned back and kissed him as he remained inside me, his cock pulsing. He ran his hands over my stomach and paused on a spot where Edwin was kicking. “Feels like Eddie liked that too,” he teased.

“Eddie is as hyper as Tony,” I answered as Clint slipped out of me. “The kid never gives me a break.”

“Go clean up and I’ll do your hair,” he chuckled, spanking my ass.

I giggled and pulled off my now ruined panties, throwing them in the laundry hamper as I went to the bathroom. When I came back out again Clint was redressed and laying back on the bed waiting for me. I grabbed a fresh pair of panties and slipped them on, before taking a seat at the vanity again.

“You know what you’re wearing?” Clint asked, coming up behind me. He grabbed my brush and began brushing out my hair.

“Yeah, that one,” I said pointing to the lilac cocktail dress hanging on the back of the door.

“Pretty,” Clint said. I grabbed my lipstick and started to reapply it. “I did Nat and Wanda’s hair today too.”

“Yeah? Did you do them as well?” I teased.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Clint chuckled. “But yes.”

“Both of them? Jesus, Clint, how much jizz do you have?” I said, laughing.

“Princess, you and I both know, it’s basically an endless supply,” he joked. “Now, what are we thinking? Loose updo? Or something like a halo braid or half braid?”

“Loose updo,” I said. “Halo braid would be for a more floaty dress than that.”

“You got it,” Clint said and started styling it.

“What did you do with Wanda and Tasha’s?” I asked.

“You’re gonna see them in a minute,” Clint laughed. “You can’t wait?”

“Nope, tell me,” I said.

“Well,” Clint said, putting some bobby pins in my hair. “Nat is wearing a sort of forties style dress. So I did her hair in those really smoothed out finger waves she likes.”

“Oh nice,” I said. “I like that look on her.”

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed. “That’s how she wore it when we did our first undercover mission together.”

I smiled and looked back at him through the mirror. “Aww, did you fall in love with her there?”

He chuckled. “Maybe.”

“And how did you do Wanda’s?” I asked.

“She has ramped up that Earth mother thing she’s been doing lately,” he said, smiling to himself. “Wait ‘til you see her, El. It’ll blow your mind. Anyway, she’s got one of those… not a crown… You know those head circle things?”

“A diadem?” I giggled.

“Yeah, that,” he agreed, adding some more pins “So I just did it in loose curls around it.”

I smiled. “She’s so cute.”

“Yeah, she is,” Clint hummed. “Man, it’s gonna be crazy when all the babies are here, isn’t it?”

“You’re telling me,” I laughed. “But like everyone kept saying to me before I got knocked up, there are ten of us. And we’re supposed to be hiring some nannies.”

“What is going on with that? Wanda’s about due to burst, surely we should have them here by now,” Clint mused.

I shrugged. “I have no idea, honestly. I think Tony was supposed to narrow down the people and then Wanda was supposed to … you know…”

“Right, yeah… might need to nudge Tones,” Clint said. He grabbed some product and added it to my hair then stood back and looked at it, adjusting locks here and there. It was up in a messy, half-braid/half-bun. “How’s that?”

“Love it, thanks, Clint,” I said, getting up and kissing his cheek. “Can you help me with my dress?”

“Yes, mistress,” he teased getting it for me.

“Clint, I’m gonna kick your ass,” I laughed as I stepped into it and he pulled it up.

“After I did so many nice things for you?” Clint said. “Mean.”

He zipped me up and I straightened myself up. “Okay, let’s go.”

We headed downstairs. The party was already underway but only just. Hill was talking to Nat by the base of the stairs, and there was a small group of people at the circular seated area. The room was a criss-cross of threads to the people that we all considered family. It was a little overwhelming having them all so close. The threads were always there, but it was just the ones that connected me to my partners and children that glowed brightly all the time. The others were fairly faint until they were close by. So now the threads were everywhere, all different colors and all leading to the people we loved.

We had hired people to run the party. There were caterers, wait-staff, and bartenders, and someone was greeting people at the elevator and taking their coats. Jax and Clarke had just arrived and I could see Clarke was holding a gift box.

“El!” Clarke called, as I descended the stairs. “Happy baby shower.”

“You didn’t need to bring gifts,” I said, kissing her cheek and taking the present.

“I know, I know but I had this idea and couldn’t help myself,” she said.

We headed over to where Wanda was sitting, Clint peeling away from the group to go speak to Phil who was getting himself a drink.

Wanda was just as Clint had described. She looked completely ethereal in her red gown. The layered tulle skirt was spread out around her, the sheer lace bodice just added to the goddess vibes she gave out. Her hair had been styled to curl down her back, framing her face and the silver diadem that had a crescent moon and five red gems adorning it sitting in the middle of her forehead.

“Hello, beautiful,” I said, taking a seat next to her. “You soaking up the attention?”

“Mm-hmm…” Wanda hummed. “You look very pretty.”

“Compared to you?” I said, resting my hand on her stomach. “I look like a background character in an anime.”

She giggled. “I wouldn’t have understood that reference if you didn’t picture it so clearly. You do not look like that.”

“Where are my kids?” Clarke asked, sitting on the couch that ran perpendicular to the one we were sitting in.

Wanda tilted her head. “They’re showing Scott, Hope, and Cassie the cinema.”

“I guess they can wait,” she said. “Open the present.”

I giggled and started to unwrap it. Inside were what looked like tiny little grey and red school uniforms. Complete with blazers with A’s on the breast pocket. There were six in all and each had a number. Two larger ones that would fit the twins, and four infant-sized ones.

“Avengers Academy,” she teased. “Because you seem to be creating your own superhero team from scratch.”

I started laughing. “You massive dork.”

“Oh come on,” she teased. “You can’t tell me they won’t look adorable in these.”

“Well, that is true,” I said, putting the box down. “Come here, you huge dork.”

She hugged me tightly before pulling back looking around. “Alright. I’m gonna get a drink. You ladies want anything?”

“Oh yeah, pineapple juice please,” I said.

“I’m fine. Tony made me a mocktail,” Wanda said.

When Clarke and Jax made their way over to the bar I curled up against Wanda and put my face against her stomach.

“What are you doing? It’s a party, you can talk to the twins whenever you like,” Wanda asked, as she rubbed the back of my neck.

“Having this much family nearby is a little overwhelming,” I said. “The closer they are the more I feel. How do you deal with that?”

“It took me a long time,” she said. “And it doesn’t always work, but I can try and teach you.”

One of the twins kicked against my face, it made the thread that connected me to her wiggle in front of my eyes like a sheer rainbow scarf. “Hey little girl,” I whispered to her stomach.

“Here’s the other mamas,” Rhodey said, coming over with Tony. “You two look beautiful. Have you had one of those pregnancy photoshoots yet?”

“No,” I said, sitting up again. “Aren’t they a little -” I rocked my hand back and forth.

“Oh no, let’s do it. It will be so nice,” Wanda said, excitedly. “All three of us in pretty dresses. We can have the puppies and the kids too. I would love that.”

“See what you did, Rhodey?” I teased.

Rhodey laughed and took a seat. “Sorry about that, but I bet old sentimental would like that too.”

“Who me? I’m not sentimental,” Tony said.

“Who are you trying to fool?” Rhodey teased.

“Can we? Please, Elise? I would really love that,” Wanda begged, tugging on my hand.

“Okay, okay,” I said laughing. “But you’re going to have to convince Nat.”

“Oh, I will. This is going to be so much fun,” Wanda said, clapping.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Feeling how happy she was, I knew that even as overwhelming as it was to have everyone here, there were worse things to be overwhelmed by than love.


	23. The Photoshoot

The baby shower that had been strictly no gifts had ended up with a handful of gifts anyway. They were mostly clothes - though Sam’s sister bought a breast pump that she had sworn by, while Loki and Angela had brought protective totems from Asgard. There were a few plush or little wooden toys from people too. Rhodey had bought all the kids, starting from Riley and Pietro, Cat in the Hat t-shirts. Riley’s was labeled Thing One, Pietro’s Thing two, and then there were four tiny baby t-shirts labeled things three through six. Phil got a little bundle of onesies that had funny little round cat-like blobs on them and the slogan ‘I love all my mommies and daddies’.

The party was fun but exhausting and Wanda, Natasha, and I all ended up going to bed early that night and sleeping right through.

Afterward, Wanda was very excited about doing a pregnancy photoshoot. It wasn’t too hard to convince Natasha to in the end. Partially because the pregnancy had been going so well for her and she wanted to commemorate the time she finally got past everything the Red Room had done to her. But mostly it was just because she loved Wanda so much and she wanted her to have anything that made her happy.

We all headed out to the Avengers facility in upstate New York for the photos. It was surrounded by forest and by the river so that we could give Wanda the full Earth mother vibe that she’d been cultivating.

We had three ideas in mind. One was outside and two would be in the old house. We started with the tamest version. Wanda, Natasha, and I all put on long, flowing georgette gowns, our hair loose, with flower crowns. Wanda wore magenta with matching roses, Natasha - black with black orchids, dotted with red poppies, and I wore a sky blue with delphinium and sea holly.

We were going with a family shoot to start with so everyone else wore white linen. The kids both had baby’s breath threaded through their hair and were very excited to be out in the woods with the family and the dogs. We did photos of them kissing tummies. Of our whole group walking in a line through the woods with Wanda, Natasha, and I in the middle. All of us lying in the grass everyone cuddles up to the three pregnant women. Photos of hoards of hands on bellies. All the standard pictures you see when you think of pregnancy photoshoot in the woods only there was a gaggle of us.

When the kids seemed to grow bored of the photoshoot we all headed back to the house so Wanda, Natasha, and I could change and they could play with the toys they hadn’t seen for the last month since we’d been back.

Wanda, Natasha, and I changed into lace gowns the same colors as the others. These weren’t normal lace gowns though. They were strapless, and while the empire cut bodice was solid the skirt was completely transparent and opened right down the middle exposing our bellies. We paired the dresses with lace boyleg panties. Wanda wore black, Natasha red, and I wore white.

We stayed inside for these photos and posed in sexier and more intimate poses with each other. We would drape ourselves over couches and the bed. We cuddle up to each other and put our hands on each other’s exposed bellies. There were photos of us kissing and caressing each other.

Finally, we stripped down to our underwear for the last part of the shoot and hopped in a tub with milky white water together. The photographer decorated the outside of the tub with flowers and candles and floated flowers around us in the tub, so the three of us were all floating, with our heads on the edge and our bellies poking out of the water towards the middle, our legs tangled together in the water.

By the time we were done, I was pretty tired and hungry. We changed into sweats and ate with the others before the three of us went to take a nap.

I woke up to a shift of the bed beside me as the whole thing swayed. I opened my eyes as whoever had climbed into bed with us wrapped his arms around me and turned to see Thor. Natasha was already gone and Wanda had started to stir beside me.

“Good evening, my queen,” Thor said, kissing my neck. “I was sent to wake you up.”

“You gonna do it by getting me all worked up?” I complained, backing my ass against him.

“You’re always waking us with kisses and soft touches,” Thor said. “I was merely returning the favor.”

“You’re not an overly hormonal pregnant woman,” I huffed.

“No, that is true,” he chuckled. “I am a man though.”

I started giggling and Wanda moved closer to us. “What’s happening?”

“Dinner will be served shortly,” Thor explained. “I was sent to come and wake the both of you.”

“By getting me all turned on,” I pouted.

“I can tell,” Wanda teased. “Which isn’t helping me at all.”

“I am sure I can help both of you with your problem before the meal is served,” Thor said as his fingers traced over Wanda’s nipples. “Who would like to go first?”

“Elise,” Wanda said, quickly. “The two of you can bring me close before you touch me.”

“As you wish, my love,” Thor said, leaning over and kissing her deeply.

As the two of them kissed, Thor slipped his hand into my pants and began to slowly roll his hips against my back. I could feel his erection starting to press into me as he rutted against me, but he took his time, teasing my clit and kissing the side of my neck.

Wanda leaned forward and kissed me, her lips parted as they brushed over mine, and I followed her lead, bringing my tongue out to meet hers. I moaned softly into the kiss and ran my hand up into her hair. She hummed and shifted closer, our bellies touching against each other.

She pulled back and lifted my shirt over my head. As she did thor pushed my pants and panties down in one go. He shucked off his own clothes and pulled me tighter against him, so his erection sat against my asscrack. Each time he rolled his hips his shaft moved up and down the crevice.

His hand returned to my cunt as Wanda leaned down and pulled one of my nipples into her mouth. I mewled and tugged on her hair as my arousal started to seep from within me. Thor’s fingers worked my clit quickly and with practiced ease, sending shivers running through me and making my whole body vibrate in anticipation of more. A small spark danced off his fingertips, sparking against my clit. I gasped and came then and there with no warning, jerking between them as my cunt spasmed.

Thor chuckled. It was a deep booming sound that made me feel warm right to my core. “That was quick.”

“You cheated,” I teased playfully.

“I am sorry, let’s see if I can do this properly,” he laughed, and lined his cock up at my entrance.

“Don’t do anything to hurt the babies,” Wanda said, looking over my shoulder at Thor.

“My life,” Thor said. “I am a fertility god, I know what I’m doing.”

I started giggling but it was cut off by a gasp as Thor thrust into me. He didn’t allow any time for me to adjust, he just began to thrust into me from behind. Wanda resumed sucking on one breast and then the other. She was feeding off both mine and Thor’s pleasure, and as we began to moan with it, so did she.

She flicked her wrist and a small ball of pink light ran down my skin, between my legs, and began to vibrate against my already oversensitive clit. I mewled and jerked back between them, my legs trembling. One of my hands tightened in Wanda’s hair and I reached behind me and gripped Thor’s arm with the other, tethering myself to them both.

“Oh god,” I gasped, quivering between them. “Won’t last.”

“Whenever you want, Elise,” Thor rumbled as he continued to snap his hips into me.

I tried to relax, but my muscles spasmed and clenched. I dug my fingers into Thor’s arm and he wrapped his hand around my throat and tilted my head back to him, fiercely kissing me.

Things became hazy and I couldn’t focus on anything except the building pressure in my cunt and the tendrils of pleasure that spread out from my breasts. Wanda increased the buzz from her energy projection and moaned loudly as my cunt suddenly seized up. I cried out, breaking the kiss with Thor as I came hard, shuddering between them.

Thor slowed his pace, fucking me through my orgasm before slipping out of me and climbing over us both. He positioned himself behind Wanda so he was spooning her the way he did me, and cradled her carefully. I kissed my way down her body as helping Thor undress her as Thor rutted slowly against her. When we’d removed her shirt, I latched on to one of her breasts and sucked on her nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from her. Thor pushed her pants off and began to slide his cock up and down her soaked folds.

I kissed down lower, over her baby bump where the strings of light only I could see connected me to both her and the twins growing inside her, and down to her cunt. Thor adjusted her hips back and eased his cock inside her. She moaned softly and I lifted her leg and began to lap at the place where they joined and up over her clit.

“Oh!” She gasped and her hands tightened in the sheets.

“Are you okay, my beloved?” Thor asked.

“Oh yes, Thor,” she mewled.

He began to thrust and I sucked greedily on her clit. The flavor of her arousal filled my mouth as I lapped up her fluids. They were musky and sweet and heady in a way that almost made me drunk on her. Each flick of my tongue made her moan more loudly and she seemed to have trouble controlling her limbs. She gripped at the sheets pulling them free from the edge and she kicked out, her toes curling.

Her clit began to twitch under my tongue as her breathing became ragged and Thor’s hips started moving faster, stuttering as he came closer to his own release. I sucked Wanda’s clit into my mouth and flicked my tongue quickly back and forth over it and with a loud cry, Wanda came, her powers flaring out and engulfing us like an embrace.

Thor groaned and jerked up into her, releasing. I could feel the pulse of his cock at the base against my mouth as he filled her. Their fluids mixed together and leaked from Wanda down Thor’s shaft. I licked up the cocktail of their arousal greedily and climbed back up the bed as Thor slipped from Wanda.

“Now, now, my loves,” Thor scolded, sitting up. “We have to join the others for dinner. You can’t go back to sleep.”

“Just five more minutes,” I joked, cuddling up to Wanda, making her giggle.

Thor gave my butt a playful spank. “Come along. None of that.”

Wanda and I got up, laughing as Thor helped us get redressed and we headed down to join the rest of our family.


	24. New Hires

As we drew closer and closer to our due dates, and Wanda got to the point in her pregnancy that they thought they’d arrive at any moment (though all be it early quite early), we still hadn’t hired a nanny. Tony had been so adamant that he’d handle it but when it actually came down to doing the hiring, the thought of strangers looking after the kids seemed to cripple him in indecision.

Eventually, Steve told him that if he didn’t get on it, the task would be taken from him, so with Natasha’s help, Tony employed a similar technique to hire our nannies as they did when Natasha first started dating me. First Tony advertised the positions. He then had FRIDAY do background checks on all the applicants. After that, he interviewed the best ones. Then Natasha, Bucky, and Wanda went out and checked into the ones Tony liked best, to make sure there wasn’t something hidden deep down. Finally, we had the last five candidates come in and meet everyone for a less formal interview with all of us.

“Well, I definitely loved Amber,” Sam said, as we discussed which of the applicants we’d be taking on. “She had that multitasking between talking to us while the kids showed her things down. And she never talked down to them.”

“The dogs really liked her too,” Bucky said. “I dunno if that matters.”

“Hell yeah it does,” Clint said. “Dogs know shit.”

“I think Amber is a definite ‘yes’,” Bruce agreed. “She didn’t show any signs of intimidation or uncertainty about any of this. Like it was just another day for her. That’s an impressive thing.”

“Oh yes,” Wanda agreed. “She was certainly a little overwhelmed but the fact she could cover it and keep up - they need to have that.”

“So a yes to Amber,” Steve said, making a note in a file on her tablet. “No objections?”

Everyone nodded their approval and Tony flicked a screen bringing up the other four resumes. “And for the second?”

“What do you kids think?” Natasha asked. “Who did you like best today?”

“Ummm…” Pietro mused and looked at Riley.

“I wiked dem all,” Riley said. “Dey was nice.”

“They were nice,” Bruce agreed. “We need to choose one to live here.”

“I quite liked either Travis or Jade,” Thor said. “They seemed to have good senses of humor.”

“Of those I liked Travis,” Wanda added. “Jade was a little more awestruck by everyone, particularly you, Thor. I think that’s why she was laughing so hard at your jokes.”

“Anyone have any other opinions?” Steve asked. “El, you’ve been uncharacteristically quiet.”

“Oh, um…” I said, looking around at everyone. “Yeah, I’d be happy with both of them.”

“You okay, El?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. This is just a lot I guess,” I said. “These people are going to live with us.”

“That’s why it took me so long to do!” Tony said, sounding exasperated.

“You didn’t get any of those little connections to any of them, El?” Clint asked.

I shook my head. “No. That would be neat, wouldn’t it? But going off my mom, I think those are formed with people through a shared bond. Gonna have to pick like regular people do.”

“Alright,” Steve said. “If anyone has any objections to the new nannies being Travis and Amber speak now.”

No one said anything and Steve marked it on his file and got up. “I’ll go make the calls. Shall we ask them to start in two weeks?”

“Two weeks earliest, but give them until the end of the month,” Tony said. “It might take them longer to get their affairs in order. I mean, they’ll be moving in.”

“Right,” Steve said with a nod. “Good thinking.”

“Alright kiddos,” Bucky said, getting up. “I’m gonna take the puppies to the park. You want to come?”

“Yeah!” They said, jumping to their feet and running to Bucky. The dogs ran after them.

Natasha heaved herself up. “That means me too,” she said.

“Anyone else?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I’ll come,” Clint said, getting up. Sam stood up as well and stretched. “Yeah, why not. We can go on the swings, hey kiddos?”

“Yeah!” Riley squealed, grabbing Sam’s hand and swinging on it.

“And with that, I think I might head back down to the lab,” Bruce said, following the little group to the elevator, and leaving just Thor, Tony, Wanda, and I in the living room.

“What shall the four of us do?” Thor asked, stretching out on the couch.

“Thor,” Wanda said, shifting uncomfortably. “The babies are pressing on my sciatica nerve. Can you rub my back for me?”

“Of course, my life,” he said getting up and helping Wanda to her feet. “Shall we go to the special chair Anthony acquired?”

“Yes, please,” Wanda said. 

I watched them head up the stairs together and Tony moved over beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “Just you and me,” he said.

“It’s been a while since it was just the two of us,” I said, cuddling into his side. “Thought you’d be my shadow this time.”

“Got the feeling if I did that, you’d punch me,” he joked, running his hand over my stomach. He pressed his hand down and was rewarded with a kick from Edwin. Tony grinned and leaned down and kissed the spot the baby had kicked. “Hey little guy,” he whispered.

I pushed my hand into his hair and began to massage his scalp. He looked up at me. “I’ve been trying to be more balanced. You know? Work, and here and the others and you. I hyperfocus on things and I don’t want to do that and miss out on everything else.”

I smiled and leaned down as much as I could, kissing him on the temple. “I love that you’re thinking about that,” I said. “But I’m glad we’re getting some nice one-on-one time too.”

He sat up and grinned at me. “Yeah. Gotta take special care of my wifey.”

I leaned in and kissed him, smiling into his lips. He pulled back and looked at me. “So what do you want to do? We could watch a movie. I could rub your feet. We could invent time-travel. You could finally introduce me to your mom.”

I sighed. Things were going pretty well with mom. I’d seen Ian and his kids a few more times and Olivia had come to visit. I was still being cautious though. She hadn’t met Riley or Pietro nor had she met Tony or Steve.

“I know it seems kind of arbitrary that I haven’t let you or Steve meet her yet,” I explained. “But I need to be sure she’s definitely here for me. That she understands the life I have and accepts me. If I introduce you to her then she’s right up close to the man she was grooming me to marry. I just… I need to be so sure that she’s not just trying to go through me to get to you. Which I know is what my dad was doing.”

“Okay, okay,” Tony said, waving his hand. “So what then? You want me to sex you up?”

I started laughing. “Not if it’s a chore.”

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. “It’s never a chore, dear. Not for me.”

He pulled me into a deep kiss, smothering my laughter. I hummed and wrapped my arms around him and pushed my hands up under his jacket. I pulled back and looked at him. “Maybe if you’re gonna sex me up we should go upstairs.”

“Who are you worried about walking in on us? The kids will be gone for hours. The cleaners are done. The worst that could happen is Steve could come in,” Tony said. “And then he’ll just get a nice show.”

“You’re sure?” I asked, running my hands around his waist and up his stomach.

“Who are you talking to?” He teased.

I looked at him and chewed my bottom lip. “Then you better get on your knees. You’re gonna be eating me out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he smirked, slipping off the couch and kneeling between my legs. I spread them wider and leaned back as he pulled my panties down. His head disappeared under my skirt and nosed at my cunt. He used his fingers to spread my folds and ran his tongue up the length of my crevice. He dipped it inside me and ran it up over my clit.

I moaned loudly and my cunt flooded immediately. I could feel the wetness seeping from me as a warm tingle spread through my core. I let my head fall back on the couch and closed my eyes. He expertly used his mouth on me. He knew my body better than he knew his own. He knew when to tease at me lightly and when to apply more pressure. When to suck and when to lick. He knew every trick to get me right on the edge and hold me there begging him for more.

“Oh god… god, Tony… please!” I begged, rocking my hips against his face and digging my fingers into the couch.

He chuckled against my cunt and sucked my clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. I gasped and jerked up, coming on his face as I moaned loudly. “Fuck…” I groaned.

Tony lapped it up greedily and got up, wiping his face. “Now, how are we going to do this.”

“Sit down, I’m gonna ride you,” I said.

He got up and pulled me to my feet. “Always gotta be on top, even when your preggo.”

“Being pregnant doesn’t make me not the boss, Tony,” I said, unfastening his belt.

He laughed and unfastened his pants, sitting back on the couch and pulling out his dick. I watched on, chewing my bottom lip as he pulled out his cock and started to pump it in his fist.

“Well, come on dear,” he said. “Take a seat.”

I turned so that I was facing away from him and straddled his lap, slowly lowering myself down. He guided his cock inside me, and we both let out a quiet moan as I seated myself on it.

“How are you doing there?” He asked as he skimmed his hands around my hips and over my stomach.

“Mmm… good,” I hummed, leaning back against him.

He spanked my thigh. “Then get riding.”

I chuckled and started to bounce in his lap, moving up and down on his cock so our thighs slapped together every time I dropped back down. Tony’s arm curled around me, supporting my stomach with his forearm as his fingers found their way back to my already sensitive clit.

“Oh god,” I gasped, letting my head fall forward. “Go easy, I’m right on edge.”

“That’s okay,” Tony teased. “You can come as many times as you need to.”

I kept moving up and down, up and down on his cock. Shifting in his lap so I could get the angle just right that the head hit my g-spot with each movement. He began to rut up into me, countering my movements as he quickly fucked up into me.

“Fuck…” I moaned, starting to feel weak as another orgasm built and pressed down in my core. He grabbed my hips and held me in place, snapping his hips up into me. My whole body shuddered and seized up, coming hard around his cock.

He guided me forward, keeping his cock buried deep inside me. I dropped to my knees and braced my hands on the coffee table. He crouched over me and began to bounce above me, penetrating me deeply again and again as he chased his own orgasm.

I moaned and shuddered under him and another orgasm hit. I cried out with it and barely managed to hold myself up as it crashed through me. Tony’s thrusts began to stutter and with a low groan, he thrust into me and came.

“Fuck, Tony,” I moaned as his cock pulsed inside me.

“See, told you we had time,” he teased.

He slipped out of me and fell back, pulling his pants back up. I sat back on my feet, breathing heavily. “So now what?” He asked. “Wanna go watch a movie? We could get the bed out and snuggle.”

I nodded and held out my hands. It was nice getting one on one time. Not just with Tony, but with everyone. It was a nice reminder that even as we were working as a family unit better than ever, we should still take time with each other alone too. “That sounds really nice, Tony.”


	25. Sarah and Rose

As Wanda got closer and closer to her due date, we all started hovering around her in case she went into labor. I was by her side almost constantly, as was Natasha and Sam. The others seemed to take shifts, but we all went to bed at the same time in the same bed which hadn’t always been a given before. Everyone was a little worried that she’d go into labor early and that someone wouldn’t be here for it so they were staying pretty close by.

In the end, we were all worrying for nothing. She made it to thirty-seven weeks just fine and they decided to induce her.

Wanda wanted to go through a natural labor despite the advice that for twins it would be very difficult. She knew she’d most likely need some sort of intervention at some point, but she thought that given her new powers, she might be able to get through most of it without any. She was so into being pregnant, and so connected with it, she wanted that to be the case right until the end.

By the time we got to her induction date, our new nannies had been working for us for nearly a month. They hadn’t been super actively involved with the care of the kids yet. With the ten of us, things like baths, stories, and bedtime were covered. We had maids and cooks, so they didn’t have to clean up or feed them. They’d done a few drop-offs with Happy driving the car and they would help during the morning chaos to get them ready to go, but otherwise, they were mostly not needed and were just getting the feel of the household.

The first real taste of really having full responsibility for taking care of the kids was after breakfast on Wanda’s induction day when we kissed Riley and Pietro goodbye and went down to the medical ward with Wanda.

They’d designed a delivery room just for the three of us because Wanda had very specific things she wanted there, but Tony was adamant that we all get the best medical equipment too. The room had all the medical things needed in case of an emergency. The bed, while you couldn’t tell it to look at it, was an adjustable hospital bed. The functionality of it was hidden in dark purple linen and soft pillows. The whole room could be lit up in harsh hospital lighting, but with the flick of a switch, the room was lit in low soft lights that were placed in sconces on one side of the room. The walls were painted in mint green, with a burgundy feature wall on one side. There was a large clover-shaped bathtub in one corner of the room. A sitting area with couches that would fit all of us. A spot to do yoga or meditation with yoga mats and exercise balls, and around the room were scented candles we could light. Music that Wanda had selected was being piped through the speakers and there was a large screen TV if she wanted to watch anything. All the rest of the medical equipment was hidden behind a secret wall.

It had to be opened up, to begin with, because of the induction process, and Wanda waited impatiently on the bed, strapped up to a fetal heart rate monitor until she was told she was allowed to get up and walk around.

“Just a little white longer, záĭka,” Natasha soothed, running her fingers through Wanda’s hair as Wanda flinched with a contraction.

“I know I should relax while they are still mild,” Wanda reasoned. “But I hate this equipment around me.”

“We’ll get rid of it as soon as we can and you can try the meditation thing you wanted to do,” I said. “But I’m not getting on the floor with you.”

Wanda giggled. “I’m much more pregnant than you are.”

“Clearly,” I teased. “But you have flying powers. I just get to know when you’re in pain.”

“I’ll get on the floor with you,” Sam said. “Don’t worry.”

“And I’ll go through the meditation script we’ve been practicing,” Bucky added.

Tony was pacing up and down by the door, and he poked his head out to see where the doctor was. “Oh good, there you are,” he said, holding the door open and letting Doctor Schroeder in.

She chuckled. “You better not get my patient all wound up, Mister Stark,” she said as she passed him and approached Wanda.

“Yeah, Tony,” Bruce said, patting the couch next to him. “Come and sit down.”

Tony went and sat next to Bruce, who pulled him close with his large hand. Tony couldn’t quite keep still even with that extra comfort. His foot kept tapping on the linoleum floor.

“Okay,” Doctor Schroeder said, looking Wanda over and checking how far she was dilated. “We can put all this away again. Everything looks good. I’m going to want to check on the twins again in a few hours, but we’re going to be in for a long haul. The nurses will keep checking on you and you can call me if you need me. Don’t be scared of using pain medication, Wanda. You aren’t cheating if you need something to help you through it.”

Wanda nodded as Doctor Schroeder removed the equipment from her. “I know,” she said.

“This is going to take a long time. Make sure you all take care of each other and try and relax as much as you can,” she said.

When everything was packed away Bucky offered Wanda his hand and helped her to her feet. “Do you want to try and meditate?”

“Yes, please,” she said. “Can someone dim the lights and light some candles?”

I went and lit the candles as FRIDAY dimmed the lights and Wanda took a seat on the ground with Bucky.

“Take a deep breath in. Focus on how the air fills your lungs…” Bucky began.

Doctor Schroeder hadn’t been kidding when she said we were in for the long haul. Wanda managed to meditate with Bucky for two hours until the doctor returned. She checked how far along she was and put the fetal heart rate monitor again.

Wanda had barely progressed, so she was left alone again and this time the guys all took turns massaging her back while she dozed. After another check-up, we took turns going to get lunch, while Wanda continued to try to sleep. It was another four hours before her contractions got to the point they were painful enough that she couldn’t nap through them. She got up and began using the exercise ball and Clint and Sam took turns doing stretches with her and providing someone to lean on during contractions. She tried doing yoga an hour later and then started pacing the room with Tony.

After thirteen hours of labor the contracts had gotten close together and painful to the point she wasn’t able to do anything while she was having them. She hopped into the bath with Thor. He would rub her back and hold a jet of water against it as she rested her head on the edge of the tub.

After sixteen hours she was waning. Doctor Schroeder would make her get out of the tub every few hours to check how things were progressing and she was starting to take these four or five-minute catnaps between contractions.

“I can’t do it,” she moaned as another hit while the babies were being monitored again.

“Do you want some drugs?” Tony asked. “She can have drugs right.”

“She’s passed the point where she can have an epidural, but she can take something else,” the doctor answered.

“No, no drugs,” Wanda whined. “I don’t want them.”

I patted her forehead with a damp cloth. “You’re not failing them if you need help, honey.”

“I know… I don’t want them though,” she said.

“Okay. It’s okay,” Doctor Shroeder soothed. “It shouldn’t be much longer now.”

Not much longer was two and a half more hours before she reached the transition period. Wanda was exhausted and crying and I could feel her distress passing through from her to me through the threat. “I can’t… I can’t do it. I was wrong.”

“Breathe, záĭka,” Natasha soothed. “You can do it. I know you can.”

“This is the last bit, Wanda,” Bruce said. “Those little girls will be in your arms soon.”

It lasted around half an hour and the nurses stayed with us until it was time to push when Doctor Schroeder was called in too.

“That’s a girl, Wanda,” Doctor Schoeder praised. “When you feel the urge, push down as hard as you can.”

I held one of her hands while Sam held the other and Clint dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth. She was pushing for half an hour until Doctor Schroeder took out the vacuum to help get the first little girl out. When her head was free, Wanda pushed as hard as she could and the rest of her joined us in a messy and noisy entrance.

“Here she is, Wanda,” Doctor Schroeder said, holding up the little girl. She was tiny with pale brown skin and a thatch of curly black hair on the top of her head.

“Look at her, Wanda,” I said. “She’s perfect.”

“Hello, Sarah,” Wanda murmured.

“Which one of you would like to cut the cord?” Doctor Schroeder asked as she clamped it.

“Let me,” Natasha said, stepping forward.

The cord was cut and she was whisked off for a moment to be cleaned up while Doctor Schroeder checked the position of Rose. “Aright, Wanda. She looks good. Right in line to come next. You can keep pushing when you’re ready.”

It seemed to take a moment before the next contraction hit and Wanda started pushing again. She was exhausted and her eyes had begun to flicker pink. It was twenty-three minutes before Rose entered the world. It took a moment for her to make any sound but when she did, it was a loud wailing.

“You did it, Wanda!” I praised leaning down and kissing her forehead. “Look at our daughter.”

“I did it,” she repeated softly, collapsing down on the pillows.

Sam went and cut the cord and as Rose was whisked away to be checked over, Sarah was brought back to us and placed on Wanda’s chest. “There you go, mommy,” the nurse said.

“Okay, Wanda,” Doctor Schroeder said. “I know you’re really tired, but you still need to deliver the placenta.”

She nodded slowly but wouldn’t take her eyes off Sarah. “I can do it.”

“It’s the easy part,” she assured her.

Wanda started to push again, but without the straining that she did with the babies. None of us were paying too much attention to that though. We were all looking at our daughter.

“Look at the little mark the vacuum made,” Clint said. “Poor little pickle.”

“Don’t worry about that,” one of the nurses said. “It’ll go away in no time.”

“Yeah, she’s here,” Steve said. “That’s the important part.”

As Doctor Schroeder took the placenta away the nurses weaved in and out of our group, fussing over Wanda and the babies. Wanda tried breastfeeding them, but she was extremely exhausted and it didn’t last long.

A nurse approached with some toast and juice for Wanda. “You must be starving now.”

She smiled and nodded slowly. “And tired.”

“Have something to eat, and moms and dads, quickly have a go holding the twins. They’re going to need to go into the incubator soon. Then we’ll take you to your room to sleep.”

“Me first,” I said, taking Rose from her.

“Hey!” Sam argued. “I helped make her.”

“You can hold Sarah,” I said and poked out my tongue at him.

He chuckled and picked the tiny little bundle up. “Hey there, little one,” he whispered.

“I cannot believe you did this with no drugs, Wanda,” I said. “You’re definitely a superhero.”

She shook her head. “I was scared,” she admitted. “With the amount people have messed with my head. I didn’t want to not feel in control.”

“The epidural doesn’t do that though,” I said.

“I know… but it’s a huge needle,” she said.

“Oh honey,” I said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. “It’s all done now.”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “Now it’s just sleepless nights and diaper changes.”

“Alright, Elise, quit hogging that baby,” Natasha said, coming and taking Rose from me.

Wanda hummed and relaxed back into the pillow. “Hey, sweetheart,” Steve said to her gently. “Do you want me to help you to the shower? Then we’ll get you to your room.”

She nodded slowly and Steve helped her to her feet.

“Two down, two to go,” Bruce said, as Sam placed Sarah into his hand.

Natasha let out a strained laugh. “Let’s not hurry them along too fast, Bruce,” she said. “I’m in no rush to go through any of that.”


	26. Two Sets of Twins

Rose and Sarah had to stay in the incubators, as many twins do. They were healthy but still premature. Along with that, Wanda was spending at least the night in the medbay, so Sam decided he was going to stay with her and the babies while the rest of us went back up to the penthouse to get some sleep and make sure Pietro and Riley both had the rest of you there when they woke up in the morning.

It was so early in the morning when Rose and Sarah were born that I ended up sleeping quite late. I wasn’t the only one. When I woke up, Clint was still dead asleep beside me, and on the other side of the bed, Tony was spread out on his back with his mouth open.

I checked the threads to see who was where. Wanda and Sam were both still asleep in the medbay and the babies were asleep near them. Bucky, Natasha, and Steve were downstairs with Riley and Pietro, and Thor and Bruce were in the bathroom.

I carefully got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. The water was running in the shower and when I opened the door, the sound of soft moans hit me. I smirked and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

Both Bruce and Thor were in the shower. Bruce had shifted down so he was fully Bruce and the small scientist was being dwarfed by Thor who had him pinned, face-first against the shower wall, fucking him slow and deep.

I stripped off my pajamas and threw them in the hamper and got into the shower beside them. Thor turned his head and smiled at me. “Good morning, my queen,” he said, reaching over and drawing me into a kiss.

Bruce made a choked moan and leaned into us a little. I ran my hand up Bruce’s back and pulled back from the kiss slowly. “Sorry for interrupting,” I teased.

“You are always welcome,” Thor said. “Isn’t that right, Banner?”

“Mm … yes…” Bruce mewled. 

I’d never heard Bruce make the noises he was making as Thor slowly and rhythmically fucked him. It was a complete turn-on, but I didn’t actually want to encroach on this one-on-one time for them, especially in my heavily pregnant state. I stepped back from them and pinched Thor’s ass. “Well, don’t let me interrupt.”

Thor didn’t ease up his pace and Bruce let out a needy whine. “You don’t want to participate, Elise? That is not like you?”

“Mmm… kinda hard for me to do group stuff in the shower in my current state,” I said.

Thor ran his hair up into Bruce’s hair and pulled his head back. Bruce’s eyes flashed green for a moment, something I hadn’t seen happen since the bonding. He gasped and moaned loudly and his cock began to leak.

“I think Banner is very close,” Thor growled. “Aren’t you, beloved.”

“Y-yes…” Bruce groaned. “Gonna come.”

“Can you get on your knees, Elise?” Thor asked. “Help him finish.”

“You’ll have to pick me up again after,” I said.

“That is not a problem,” Thor said.

I used Thor as a brace to get down on my knees in the spray of the shower. Thor and Bruce shifted so Bruce was facing me as Thor fucked him from behind. I licked up the length of Bruce’s shaft and pulled his cock into my mouth. He moaned loudly as I started to bob my head up and down. His cock leak precome onto my tongue and I moaned and I swallowed it down.

Thor hadn’t been wrong. Bruce’s hands tightened on Thor’s wrists and his thighs trembled. I pulled back and opened my mouth and Thor wrapped his arm around Bruce’s waist and began pumping the smaller man’s cock with his fist.

Bruce moaned and his head fell back and he came over my tongue and spilling down my chin. “Oh god,” Bruce sighed.

I smiled and used the water from the shower to rinse my face as Thor eased out of Bruce. Thor lifted me to my feet and Bruce leaned in and kissed me deeply, his hands going to my breasts and massaging them. I moaned loudly at the ache that spread from my breasts down to my cunt.

Thor washed himself down and grabbed my hips. He pulled me back pressing his cock against my ass. I moaned into Bruce’s lips as Thor ground against me. He slid his shaft up and down my crevice, pulled me back further so I was bending over a little, and lined the head of his cock up against my entrance. I braced myself on Bruce’s shoulders and Thor sunk his cock into me.

I moaned and tensed around his shaft and Bruce began kissing my neck and running his hands over me. One settled on my breast and the other on my pussy. He pulled and tugged on my nipples and rubbed my clit as Thor began to fuck me.

Thor held my hips in place and slowly fucked me. He was in no rush and seemed to want to be gentle with me. He kissed my neck and nipped at my earlobe. “You feel so good, lover,” he whispered.

“You do too, Thor,” I mewled.

Bruce’s fingers flew over my clit sending a wave of pleasure shuddering through me. I moaned and my cunt clenched and fluttered. I was so sensitive that everything they did just felt right. A deep throbbing pleasure swirled through me and I started to have trouble holding myself up. I braced myself on Bruce’s shoulders, digging my fingers in.

“Are you going to come, El?” Bruce purred against my ear. “Why don’t you come on Thor’s big cock like I just did?”

“Yes, my queen,” Thor growled. “Come for me.”

Bruce pinched my clit and with a loud cry, I came, clenching around Thor’s cock. He kept fucking me, picking up his pace a little as he chased his own release. His fingers tightened on my hips and he jerked into me, coming deep inside me. “Gods…” he groaned as his hips stilled and his cock pulsed inside me.

Thor pulled out and kissed my neck. “Okay, lovers, we should finish up.”

“Yeah, we’ve wasted a lot of water,” Bruce joked.

“It was a nice way to start the day though,” I said.

“Mm… I’m glad you walked in on us,” Bruce said and pulled me into his arms.

* * *

After we showered and came out to dress, Tony and Clint were starting to wake up. They headed into the shower together and we met them downstairs for breakfast. Bruce had shifted back to his mid-Bruce/Hulk form as he usually did 

Steve, Natasha, and Bucky had been up for three hours with the twins who were getting impatient to meet their new sisters. As Tony and Clint drank their coffee, Riley and Pietro climbed all over them begging them to hurry up.

“Maybe I should have some more coffee,” Clint teased as he played with his mug. “What do you think, kiddos?”

“No, daddy,” Pietro whined, flopping dramatically in his arms as Riley started to tug on his pants legs.

“Tum on, daddy,” Riley said.

“I think you’ve had enough coffee for now,” Steve said. “Come on, you want to meet your sisters don’t you?”

“Yeah!” They both cheered at once, bouncing up and down on the spot.

“Let me just grab the things,” Tony said, getting up and dashing out of the room.

The rest of us all gathered ourselves up and met Tony at the elevator. He was carrying a shopping bag and he hurried into the elevator after all of us.

“Now, Riley and Pietro, your sisters are very little and quite fragile, so you need to be quiet and gentle with them,” Steve said as we rode the elevator down. “You can’t just go running in there like a couple of bison.”

“Otay, daddy,” Pietro said.

The doors slid open to the medical bay and while we all walked in, Riley and Pietro crept along very carefully on their tiptoes. We led them into Wanda’s room. She was sitting up with her hair tied back and looked like the vision of motherhood as she fed one of the twins. Sam was cradling the other as he stood at the window wearing sweats and a white tank top. They both looked over and smiled.

“There’s the rest of your family,” Wanda said.

Pietro and Riley crept over to the bed. “Hewwo, daj,” they said.

“Hello, my sweet ones,” Wanda said. “I missed you.”

“We misted you too,” Pietro said.

I lifted him onto the bed and Thor lifted Riley and the two older children snuggled up against Wanda and watched as she breastfed.

“Who’s dis?” Riley asked, patting the infant’s thigh.

“This is Rose,” Wanda said. “And Daddy Sam is holding Sarah.”

“Did you two little monsters want to try holding them too?” Sam asked.

Riley put her hands on Rose’s waist and seemed to try and pull her away. The baby let go of Wanda’s breast and seemed to look around startled. “Just a second, bug,” Wanda said. “We’ll give them to you.”

“Give me that baby,” Natasha said, taking Rose from Wanda and she straightened herself out.

“And you two come sit on the couch,” Steve said and picked up both Riley and Pietro carrying them over to the couch under his arms like sacks as they giggled and kicked their legs. He put them down so they were sitting side-by-side. “Okay, now hold out your arms like this -” he said, putting his hand palm up and curling his arms so they were like hooks. The twins mimicked him and Sam put Sarah in Riley’s arms while Natasha put Rose into Pietro’s. They looked very awkward but completely adorable.

“Look at you both, aren’t you such good big siblings?” I said.

“FRIDAY you’re taking pictures, right?” Tony asked.

“Of course, sir,” FRIDAY replied. “There are some great ones.”

“Dey is so wittle,” Pietro said.

“Yeah, they’ll get bigger, but they just have to grow a little,” Bruce agreed.

“Do dey do anyfing?” Riley asked.

“Not yet,” Clint chuckled. “They will when they get bigger.”

“Deys boring,” Riley said and Clint broke down into laughter.

“They won’t be forever, bug,” Sam said. “You’ll be playing with them in no time.”

“They got you a present you know,” Tony said crouching down in front of them.

“Dey did?” Pietro asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “You want to give them to daddy Steve and daddy Thor? I got the presents right here.”

They nodded enthusiastically and Steve and Thor took the younger twins from the older ones and started to rock them gently.

“Okay,” Tony said, going into the shopping bag he had brought. “Pietro - Rose and Sarah brought you this -” he handed the little boy a brightly wrapped parcel. “And Riley, they got you this -” he handed her a parcel too.

They began to open them, Pietro carefully picking the paper open on his while Riley tore her package open. Pietro’s gift was a beautifully illustrated copy of Alice in Wonderland with gilt edging. He made an ooh sound and started pawing through the pages right away. Riley got a Lego Technic kit for making a Bugatti Chiron. It was a technique we’d read in a book to help the firstborn ease into the idea of new family members, and while they had been excited to have siblings, we figured it couldn’t help for them to have gifts given the new babies had received so many.

“Wike your car, daddy,” she said looking up at him.

He chuckled. “That’s right. One of them,” he said.

“You hewp me made it?” She asked, turning the box over.

“Of course, bug,” he said, patting her knee. “Now your sisters wanted you to have these because they’re very excited to have you both as a big brother and sister and they hope you can be patient with them while they’re still little and need a little extra attention.”

Pietro looked up at the babies. “Fank you, Sawah an’ Wose,” he said.

“Yeah, fanks,” Riley said.

“There you go,” Tony said and kissed them each on the cheek.

“Alright,” Clint said. “Now we’ve done that, I think you guys have been hogging the babies. Give me one.”

Thor laughed and put Sarah into his arms. I climbed up onto the bed with Wanda and wrapped my arm around her. “We’re all here,” she said.

“Mm-hmm,” I hummed. “You happy?”

She smiled and nodded. “I really am. I can’t wait for the others to get here too.”


	27. The Blank Check

While the babies stayed in the medbay in intensive care I decided it was about time that my mother met Tony and Steve, and if that went well, Riley and Pietro too. It had been over six months since that meeting with her and dad, and with the babies all coming now, it wouldn’t be long until I would have the babies around me all the time and the decision of whether I let her meet my children or not would be a decision about whether I kept working to have a mother/daughter relationship with her at all. It was time to shit or get off the pot.

I invited mom to come up and have morning tea with me. Steve and Tony would be there too and if that went well FRIDAY could tell one of the others to bring Riley and Pietro down. 

I spent that night with Wanda and the babies and after we had breakfast and she fed them I headed up to prepare. Everyone else had agreed to give us space and had gone to either visit Wanda and the twins or went down to the garden to play with the dogs and Riley and Pietro. I had the cooks prepare a spread of small cakes and finger sandwiches along with tea and coffee. When FRIDAY announced that she was coming up in the elevator I got up quickly.

“You both wait here,” I said to Tony and Steve.

Tony looked more nervous than I felt. I wasn’t sure why I was so nervous. I’d spent so much time with my mom lately, it wasn’t like being reunited with a stranger. I guess I just felt like this was it. Yes, I could cut her out if things turned toxic later, but if I introduced her to Riley and Pietro today, they’d go from having no grandparents to having one and I wouldn’t want to be the one that took that away from them.

“El,” Steve said gently. “Everything is going to be fine.”

I nodded and went to the elevator. It opened up just as I got to it and mom stepped out. She looked even more nervous than I felt. She had a couple of large gift bags in her hands and she looked around the entryway in awe. It was her first time in the penthouse, so I wasn’t exactly surprised she was impressed by it. “Elise, honey,” she said, kissing my cheek. “I heard that Wanda had her babies, so I bought some presents. And some for Riley and Pietro too.”

“That’s really nice, mom,” I said, leading her inside. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. I just…” She didn’t finish her sentence but I knew what she was going to say. She really wanted to meet them.

I led her past the stairs and around the corner to the dining table where Tony and Steve were standing. Tony fidgeted on his feet as Steve stood with his hands behind his back. “Mom, this is Tony and Steve,” I said. “Steve, Tony, this is my mom, Jennifer.”

“Yes, of course,” mom said, as Steve stepped forward to shake her hand. “I know you both.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jennifer,” Steve said, shaking her hand.

“Please, it’s Jenny,” mom said.

“Jenny,” he said with a nod. “Take a seat.”

Mom sat down and Steve and I sat near her. Tony sat a little further away on the other side of me.

“Have I met everyone now?” Mom asked.

“Yeah, these are the last two,” I said. “To be brutally honest with you mom, I held back with them because I figured if you were lying to me, these were the two you were using me to get to.”

She frowned and nodded. The information obviously hurt but she seemed to understand. “I get it. I’m glad you’re trusting me more.”

“While we’re all being brutally honest,” Tony said. “Not all of us wanted you to get involved in her life.”

She nodded again. “I know. And I might deserve that,” she said. “But I am grateful that I was given a chance. And I know you were involved with setting me up in the city and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for that.”

“So if I was to offer you a million dollars to leave us alone?” Tony asked.

Mom looked at him like she’d been hit by a truck. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to grasp the full gravity of what he’d just said.

“I’m completely serious,” Tony said, pulling out his checkbook. “A million not enough? Five? Will five do it? How about ten?“ He started to scribble out on his checkbook. "I’ll tell you what Mrs. Cooper, I’ll sign this and write your name right here, and you can fill in exactly the amount you think your daughter is worth. Because that’s what you wanted right? For her to marry rich and you and your husband could get your big fat dowry right? Well, she did just like you wanted. She got the richest. If my money isn’t good enough, maybe we can dip into the Asgardian pot.”

Mom looked at me in shock. “Is this what you want, Elise?”

I could feel myself tearing up and I wasn’t sure exactly what factor of what was happening right now was affecting me the most. Tony’s aggressive overprotectiveness or the fact I was a little worried that my mom would take it. Over the past few months, the thread that joined me to her had gotten thicker and brighter. The thought of her ruining all that by picking up the check hurt.

“Of course not,” I said.

“If it’s hurting you, I can leave you alone,” mom said. “I’ve hurt you enough. I don’t want the money. I want you to be okay.”

I started crying and Tony took the blank check and tore it into pieces. “That’s what I was hoping to hear.”

“Did you have to be so dramatic?” Steve scolded as he pulled me close and rubbed my back.

“Sorry, honey. I just wanted you to be sure,” he said.

I shook my head and my mom moved closer and took my hand. I looked into her eyes and she looked back at me seriously. “Elise, I am sorry for standing by so passively while your father hurt you the way he did. For raising you to believe you’d ever done anything to deserve it and that all you could expect in life was more of the same. I’m sorry it took me so long to accept your sexuality. If I could go back and change things I would. But I’m so proud of you. I’m proud of everything you’ve done. I might not understand it all, but you have a beautiful family that makes you happy and that is the least you deserve.”

I was weeping openly by the time she was done and launched myself into her arms. She held me close. The way I held Riley or Pietro when they were upset. The way moms are supposed to hold their daughters. The way I’d wish she’d hold me back when my father would hurt me. I didn’t feel resentful though. I felt grateful that after all this, I’d finally become the priority. I felt grateful that I had a chance to have my mom be my mom.

“FRIDAY?” I said, keeping my head buried in my mom’s neck. “Can you…?”

“Of course, Doctor Cooper,” she replied.

“Alright. How about we eat?” Steve said, rubbing my back. “Elise had very specific ideas about what morning tea was.”

“Right,” mom said, rubbing my back and letting me gently pull away from her embrace. “Of course. So tell me about the new babies.”

“They are precious,” Steve said. “The tiniest little things. Our other two were more premature, but they were bigger, I’m sure of it.”

“I don’t think so, Steve,” I giggled. “You’re just used to the bruiser that Riley has become.”

“Well whatever the case, they are so small they can each fit in the palm of Thor’s hand,” Steve said.

The elevator dinged and a moment later Clint appeared around the corner holding both Riley and Pietro’s hands. Mom turned in her chair and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. “Is this… are they?”

“Mom,” I said, getting up and waving Clint over. “This is Pietro and Riley.”

She got down on one knee in front of them. “Hello, little ones, look at you,” she said, touching their faces. “Oh my goodness, you have your mother’s eyes.”

Riley looked up at Clint. “Who’s dis?”

“That’s your grandma,” Clint said, as mom started laughing.

“We don’t dot a gwandma,” Pietro said, eyeing his grandmother suspiciously.

“I’ve been away. I’m so sorry,” she said. “I’m back now. I have presents.”

“Pwesents?” Pietro asked.

“Is dat cake?” Riley added, pointing at the table.

Mom laughed as Clint helped her back up. “You come open your presents and have some cake. I really want to hear all about you both.”

They ran over to the table excitedly and climbed up on the chairs. Mom picked up the present bags by her chair and looked at me, tears pricking her eyes. “Thank you, Elise,” she said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” I said. “If you would like we can go see Rose and Sarah on your way out.”

“I would love that,” she said. “Thank you.” She turned back to the kids and gave them the gift bags. "I wasn’t sure what your favorite things were. So I hope you like what I got you. You’ll have to show me the kinds of things you like best though.”

The kids began opening their presents and mom got them each a cupcake and some milk and gave it to them. I let FRIDAY know the others could come up if they wanted. Steve wrapped his arm around me as I watched my mom fussing over the kids. “Is this how you hoped it might be?” He whispered.

I nodded and turned, cuddling into him. “Better,” I said.

“Well, sweetheart,” he replied. “You deserve it. I hope you know that.”

I nodded, and for once, the trauma of my past didn’t raise its head to tell me otherwise. This time, I completely believed that I did.


	28. The Tour

Rose and Sarah stayed in the medbay under observation for almost two weeks all up. Wanda had been told that she could come home after a few days, but she wanted to be there if they needed to be fed, so she stayed the whole time, while each of us took turns staying with her too.

The day we got cleared to bring them up, Steve and Thor carried them swaddled in pastel muslin wraps. Everyone was waiting excitedly for them to arrive and when the elevator dinged Riley and Pietro ran over with the dogs on their heels, dancing around excitedly.

“Dey’re hewre, dey’re hewre!” They both chanted as the doors opened.

Thor laughed loudly as he, Steve, and Wanda stepped out. “What a wonderful welcome home for your sisters.”

“Alright, alright,” Steve said, as he tried to navigate his way around them. “We don’t want to scare them do we?”

“Daddy, daddy, we wanna show dem deyre woom,” Riley said excitedly.

“And our wooms too,” Pietro added.

Steve chuckled and ruffled Pietro’s hair. “Wanda? You don’t need to feed them yet?”

“No. We can take them for a tour of the house,” Wanda agreed.

Riley and Pietro showed them all around the house, making sure the rest of us came along too. There was no rhyme or reason to where they went. First heading up to the bedrooms then back down to the kitchen. To the games room above the cinema, then to the cinema and the dining area. Steve told them the garden had to wait for another day so instead, they led us all up to the gym.

By the time they were done the babies had started to complain a little, they looked exhausted and my back was killing me. Natasha looked like she wasn’t feeling particularly comfortable either, and I figured it might be time for her, me, and the kids to all take a nap.

“I think it might be time to feed the babies,” Wanda said. “Thank you, Riley and Pietro, for showing them around.”

“I think it might be time for you two to have a nap too,” I added.

“No, mommy,” Riley complained. “I don’d wanna.”

“Tell you what,” I said. “You come up with me and I’ll read a story and you rest. And if you don’t go to sleep you can get back up and play.”

Riley wrinkled her nose but gave a reluctant nod.

“El,” Bruce said, rubbing my back. “You and Natasha look exhausted. Why don’t you both go have a nap and I’ll read to the kids. We can go down to the garden with the dogs if they don’t fall to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Absolutely,” Bruce agreed.

Wanda, Natasha, Bruce, and I headed upstairs, followed by Steve and Thor with the kids and we all veered off in different directions. Bruce took Riley and Pietro to Pietro’s room, Thor, Steve, and Wanda took the babies to the nursery, and Natasha and I headed to the main bedroom.

“Now the fun stuff starts,” I said, getting up into bed and pulling my body pillow into place. “Midnight feedings. Diaper changes.”

“Mm… I think the others are going to try and make it so we’re not the ones doing that,” Natasha said as she got into position facing me, with her own body pillow tucked under her, supporting her stomach. “At least until these two are born.”

“I guess that’s what the nannies are for too,” I agreed.

“Yes, they are,” Natasha said. “I mean obviously if we’re breastfeeding we’ll have to get up, but hopefully that means our sleep cycles aren’t too interrupted. There are 12 of us including the nannies after all.”

“Guess we’ll have to see,” I said.

She smiled and caressed my cheek. “I don’t like that we’re too big to cuddle up to each other.”

I giggled. “Me either. We need a third person to act as our cuddle surrogate.”

She started laughing. “I guess we could convince one of the boys to do that.”

“FRIDAY, can you ask the guys if anyone wants to come nap with us because we need a human body pillow,” I said.

“Of course,” FRIDAY said with a touch of humor to her voice.

“I wonder who will come,” Natasha said. “My money is on Clint. He’s always up for a nap.”

“Yeah probably,” I agreed.

To our surprise, it was Tony who showed up. “You order a human pillow?” He asked, taking his jacket off and draping it over the back of a chair.

“You don’t sleep,” Natasha said.

“No, but my need for human touch is extremely high,” he joked as he got up into bed.

“Aww, my poor touch starved baby,” I said, cuddling into him and putting my leg up on his hip.

“Won’t have to worry about that now,” Natasha teased as she mimicked my position on his other side.

We each rested our heads on his chest, so we were facing each other and breathing in each other’s exhaled breath. Tony hummed and curled his arms around both of us. “Yeah, this is nice.”

It wasn’t long until I was deep asleep.

I’m not sure how long I was asleep for when I woke again. The room had been darkened by FRIDAY so there was no real indication about what time it was. I felt very well rested though, so I must have hit that sweet zone where it was long enough to actually count but not too long to make you feel more tired than before you napped in the first place.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Natasha who was still asleep. Her eyelashes fanned out over her cheek and her lips were parted slightly.

I ran my hand up under Tony’s t-shirt and ran my fingers over his stomach.

“What are you doing there?” Tony teased.

I looked up at him and he was looking down at me with a smile. “Sleep well, dear?” He asked.

“Mm-hmm…” I hummed and leaned up and kissed him.

His arm tightened around me, drawing me in closer as we kissed. The kiss was cut short as Natasha cleared her throat. We broke apart and looked at her. “You starting stuff while I’m using you as a pillow?” She scolded.

“You’re welcome to join in, Red,” Tony countered.

She seemed to consider it for a moment. “El, can you tell what everyone else is up to?”

I flicked my fingers through the threads that connected me to the others. “Umm, all the kids are still asleep but it feels like maybe twenty minutes more tops. Wanda is in the kitchen with Bucky. Bruce is down in the lab. The rest are all in the games room so I assume they’re playing Among Us.”

“God damn Clint introducing that game to Steve,” Natasha laughed as she brought her lips to mine.

We kissed deeply over Tony’s chest and Tony massaged our asses. She hummed softly and pulled back and looked at us both. “I guess we have twenty minutes until we need to be anywhere.”

“That’s enough for ten times,” Tony joked.

“Maybe for you,” Natasha said, pushing him onto his back. “But not for me.”

She kissed him hard and for a moment he didn’t seem to know where to put his hands. He just hovered them above her as he submitted to her kiss. Slowly he wrapped them around her, pulling her in closer as he slowly and passionately returned the kiss.”

I pushed his t-shirt up and kissed his chest as I watched them. Natasha slowly pulled back and looked at me. “This might be a little awkward given how big we’ve both got. Do you want to go down on me?”

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. We all stripped off our clothes, Tony helping Natasha and me with ours until all three of us were completely naked. Natasha propped some pillows behind her back and spread her legs and I crawled down between them, nuzzling at the insides of her thighs and the small thatch of red pubic hair. Tony ran his hands down my hand and over my ass as he leaned in and kissed Natasha’s neck. He spanked me gently and ran his fingers up and down my pussy in an unfocused way.

As I began to lap at Natasha’s cunt he kissed lower down her body and his fingers became more focused. When he reached her breasts, he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, and at the same time, his fingers began to work my clit. Natasha gasped and her head dropped back as her cunt flooded. I moaned as I lapped up the tart fluids that dripped from her. My own arousal was growing and as Tony’s fingers explored my pussy they became soaked in my fluids and ran more easily up and down my folds.

I pushed two fingers inside Natasha, slowly moving them in and out while I sucked on her clit and ran my tongue quickly back and forth over it. Her moans got louder and she pushed her hips up like she wanted more. Tony let her nipple go and moved behind me, nudging my legs a little further apart and slapping the head of his cock on my clit. I gasped and pushed back against him, rolling my hips a little as he teased me.

My fingers became more focused and I began seeking out here g-spot. Tony pushed the head of his cock into my cunt, and just held it there like he was teasing me. I mewled needily and pushed back against him. “I know, dear,” he teased and spanked me before thrusting hard in and bottoming out. 

I cried out and for a second I couldn’t focus. He spanked me again and Natasha grabbed my hair and pushed me back down against her cunt. I focused in, sucking greedily on her clit as I pushed my fingers deep inside her. My fingertips touched down on the soft, spongy surface of her g-spot and I dug them into it. Natasha cried out and bucked up and more of her fluids seeped from her. They ran down my wrist in little rivulets as I dragged my fingers over that sweet spot inside her again and again.

Tony fucked me hard from behind, thrusting into me again and again, and pushing me up against Natasha with every snap of his hips. I tried not to let him distract me. I kept moving my fingers inside Natasha, working them hard over her g-spot as I sucked and nipped at her clit.

Her legs began to tremble and she began to pant. The sounds she made were needy and animalistic like she’d lost the ability to control herself anymore. She lay back and her hips jerked up, and with a loud cry, she came - gushing onto me.

I didn’t stop what I was doing right away, I just kept stroking my fingers over her g-post. Natasha mewed, and tried to close her legs. “Stop…” she gasped. “Stop, Elise. I can’t.”

I stopped immediately pulling my fingers from her. She lay back panting and stroked my hair and I relaxed back into Tony, bouncing on his cock as he fucked me. Natasha crawled over and began to rub my clit hard. My own orgasm built and threatened to break. Natasha pinched my clit and I cried out, my body seizing up as I came hard.

“Fuck!” I moaned as Tony kept fucking me. He groaned and leaned forward, panting heavily without easing up at all.

“I’m close,” he groaned.

“Please, Tony,” I mewled. “Come inside me.”

He groaned loudly and his hips began to stutter. His fingers tightened on my thigh and he jerked inside me, releasing in hot ribbons.

He slipped out of me and I slowly flicked through each thread connecting me to the others.

“How long have we got?” Natasha asked.

“Mmm…” I hummed. “I’d say enough time for a shower.”

She sat up and smiled at me. “That sounds perfect.”


	29. Becca

When Natasha went into labor it was about as dramatic as what you’d expect it to be for her.

It was a week before her due date, but well into the zone the doctor’s call full term. She was uncomfortable and hating it but she still insisted that she be the one that walked the kids to and from school every day so that she could cloak them. Because it was getting so close to her due date, Clint and Bucky had started to shadow her again. That meant, rather than a random changing of the guard for the people doing the drop-off and pick-up, it was always Clint, Bucky, and Natasha.

They had been out for around half an hour when they returned. I was sitting in the living room with Sam and Wanda while she nursed the babies.

Wanda had been such a star with breastfeeding. With Riley and Pietro I’d ended up needing a bottle supplement which had turned to complete formula diets when they realized the bottle was a much easier way to get lots of milk. I also remember struggling to feed them both at the same time.

Wanda had no such trouble. I don’t know if it was just her and she would have been fine no matter what, or if it was the fact her powers pretty much allowed for anything - or a combination of the both - but she could feed both twins at once, never complained, and the babies were steadily gaining weight.

If there was a way for a person to burst through elevator doors, Natasha did it. All three of us looked over startled as Nat hurried inside, beelining straight to the stairs. There was a shadow of wetness on her maternity pants and a look of frustration on her face. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked his eyes flicking from Natasha who was already halfway up the stairs to Bucky and Clint who were following after her.

“Nat’s water broke while we were dropping the kids off at school. She started getting contractions on the way back,” Clint explained.

Wanda gave an excited squeak that made Rose give her the dirtiest look a newborn can muster.

“Wow, alright,” Sam said. “El, you go with them. FRIDAY, let the others know it’s happening. And tell Happy, Travis, and Amber that I need to see them.”

“Yes, sir,” FRIDAY replied.

I gave Sam a curious look. “Well, the kids are going to need to be picked up, I figure if Happy drives one either Travis or Amber. And they’re both going to need to be extra hands-on, because I’m pretty sure Wanda’s going to want to come down and be with Nat too, right, honey?”

“Oh yes,” Wanda agreed. “I’ll come up to feed these two, but I don’t want to miss that.”

“Alright, I’ll go check on Nat,” I said getting up. “I’m sure we’re still many, many hours away. She probably won’t come until tomorrow morning.”

“Wanna bet on the time?” Sam asked. 

I smirked at him. “Yeah, alright. I think 3.30 am.”

“I’m gonna say 11 am. Rebecca’s going to sleep in,” Sam said.

“Closest to it wins? If it’s exactly in the middle it can be you,” I suggested.

“Sounds good,” he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

“What’s the prize?” I asked.

Sam smirked at me. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

I giggled and headed upstairs to check on Natasha. I found her in the shower with Bucky, while Clint lazed on the bed. “How are you doing there, Nat?” I asked.

“Completely mortified,” she said. “I was talking to one of the other mothers and I just … exploded all over them. Amniotic fluid went everywhere. All over her pants legs. And the floor. The worst part was that I think the labor started this morning, but I thought it was those Braxton Hicks contractions so I ignored them.”

“That is very dramatic, Tasha,” I teased. “Perfectly you.”

“I am really glad I have those powers, I tell you,” Natasha said. “I would have to murder half the population of the planet if pap photos came out with me looking like I wet my pants.”

I smothered a laugh. “No, we wouldn’t want that.”

“Careful, El,” Natasha warned.

“Yeah, El, don’t anger the assassin that’s in labor,” Bucky teased.

Natasha got out of the shower and I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as Bucky turned off the water.

“What no towel for me?” Bucky asked, stepping out onto the bath mat.

I grabbed another towel and threw it at him. He caught it laughing and I giggled and turned my attention back to Natasha. “Have you called the medbay?”

“Yes,” Natasha said. “I called them on the way home. They said to wait until five minutes apart and then come down. I only had -” she looked at Bucky. “-two? Since my water broke, so I think we are a ways off yet.”

She wasn’t kidding. Most of the rest of the day was spent just as normal. Only every half hour, give-or-take, Natasha would have a contraction. Happy and Travis went and collected the kids from school. By dinner time Natasha was beginning to feel it and opted out of eating anything but she sat at the table with us. She only winced once during the meal but tried not to let the kids see her discomfort. Bruce even had time to read Riley and Pietro their bedtime stories before things started to get serious.

At around 11.30 Natasha was in serious pain and not able to hide it anymore. Given her background and the super-serum her pain tolerance was higher than most, so it was difficult to see her struggling so much with it.

We took turns pacing with her, rubbing her back, and feeding her ice chips. At around one I ran a bath for her and Steve sat on the edge of the tub and held the nozzle against her back.

By two she couldn’t take it anymore. We went down to the medbay and Clint supported her while they put in an epidural. When that kicked in, it was like Nat was a completely different person. She just kicked back in the hospital bed dozed through her contractions and we all spread out around the room doing the same.

We all awkwardly slept where we could, only waking when the nurses came in to check her progress. At a little after three, they told us it was nearly time for Natasha to push. They turned off the epidural and the pain of childbirth returned to her in full. She hunched forward grabbing her knees and bared down. Sweat clung to her skin and her face flush red.

“That’s it, Natasha,” Doctor Shroeder coached. “Push.”

There was nothing beautiful or romantic about the way Natasha gave birth. It wasn’t a magical moment where life miraculously entered the world. It was messy and bloody and loud. After half an hour of pushing, Rebecca began to crown, and right away we could see she was going to take after her biological mom more than her biological dad. She had a little cap of pale red hair that was just visible.

“We can see her, Nat,” Sam said, excitedly.

“Not long now, Tasha,” Bucky added.

“It’s gotten to that freaky horror movie part, Nat,” Clint said. “You want a mirror so you can see?”

Natasha nodded and Doctor Schroeder grabbed a mirror and held it up for her to see. “There she is. Your little redhead girl.”

Natasha smiled and started to sob. She had gone past the point where she could speak it seemed and everything had gotten too much. Bucky patted her forehead with a damp cloth.

“Alright, Natasha, next time you feel the urge again, push,” the doctor said.

Natasha bared down. “I hate you so much, James Barnes,” she moaned as she pushed.

“I know, Tasha,” he said. “I don’t blame you.”

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Steve praised.

She shot him a look that screamed bloody murder. “Shut your stupid, positive mouth.”

Tony tried to stifle a laugh as Steve’s cheeks flushed.

It was another two pushes until Rebecca’s head was clear, and only two more after that before she joined us screaming her head off. “Here she is. Your daughter has a lot to say.”

Natasha lay back exhausted but looking very pleased with herself. I was ushered forward and cut the cord and the little squawling baby was put onto Natasha’s chest. “Hey, Becca,” she croaked. “You made it.”

Her cries began to settle and she lay staring up at all the faces peering down at her. “You did so well, Natasha,” Wanda praised. “Look at that perfect little girl.”

“I can’t believe you did this with two and no drugs,” Natasha sighed, caressing Rebecca’s back.

“What time is it?” Sam asked, reaching over and playing with Rebecca’s hand.

“Her official birth time is 4.23 in the morning,” Doctor Shroeder answered.

“Ha! I win,” I teased.

Sam smirked at me. “Seems to me, we both win, princess.”

“Okay, okay, enough of that talk in front of the baby,” Bruce joked.

The medical staff fussed around Natasha, giving Rebecca her shots and a shot to Nat to help her deliver the placenta. We were all too caught up in Rebecca’s presence to pay that much attention. Though Bruce and I both looked over the placenta fascinated when it was out.

Eventually, the nurses took Rebecca off Natasha to clean her up a little and check her over. Thor rubbed my back. “Only one more to go,” he said.

“He can stay put for a little longer,” I said. “Let him get fully cooked.”

* * *

Once Natasha had been taken to her room with Rebecca and she’d showered and changed into her pajamas it was just past breakfast time and Amber and Travis brought Riley, Pietro, Sarah, and Rose down. It was funny, even though Sarah and Rose were almost three weeks older than Rebecca they were still a little smaller than her. We once again got Riley and Pietro gifts from the newborn and they were much more interested in opening those than interacting with their new sibling.

“Alright kiddos, you better say goodbye to everyone, it’s time to get to school,” Amber said.

“Do we hafta?” Riley asked.

Steve shrugged. “You can stay if you want, but we’re all very tired and everyone will most likely be sleeping.”

Riley seemed to ponder the predicament for a moment and then nodded. “Otay, we go.”

“Sounds good, bug,” I said and kissed them both goodbye. “Are you going to say goodbye to all your sisters?”

“Otay,” Pietro said and the two went around kissing first all their parents and then the babies goodbye.

“Bye-bye!” They called as Amber led them from the room.

“Okay but that was really cute,” Clint said.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “I have to say I am really glad we have FRIDAY recording things because I definitely want framed pictures of them kissing the babies goodbye.”


	30. Home Remedies

Natasha and Rebecca only stayed in the medbay overnight. They were home within a day and we quickly went back to normal life. Things were getting hectic now with three infants and two toddlers but we still outnumbered them and we had the benefit of having staff to help. Not just the nannies but cooks and cleaners and people to do laundry. It meant we were free just to take care of the kids and for those still working, they had that too. With all of us, we had this rotating wheel of people ready for midnight feelings, diaper changes, bedtime stories, trips to school, baths, and playtime. No one was exactly well-rested, but no one was exhausted either.

One thing that was becoming increasingly clear though, Rose, Rebecca, and Sarah adored their older brother and sister. All three infants’ gazes went automatically to where Riley and Pietro were in the room. When they were fussy, it only took Riley and Pietro coming over and talking to them or playing with a toy in their line of view for them to quiet again, and when Rose and Sarah reached six weeks old and began to smile, they always had one for their big brother and sister.

Riley and Pietro still generally found the babies a little boring and thought they needed a little too much attention, but they were generally doing okay with the new babies in the house and as the babies started to be able to a little more, they began to warm up to them. We each tried to make sure we spent proper quality time with each of them one-on-one at least once a week so that they never felt like they were neglected or overlooked by anyone.

The last big thing we were all waiting for was Edwin to arrive.

Unfortunately, he had other plans. As my due date came and went I became more uncomfortable and exhausted. I just wanted him out but he was determined to stay put. I tried a few natural remedies. I was eating spicy food and drinking raspberry leaf tea. The others were ready and available to give me a massage whenever I asked. I was walking the kids to school, and spending a lot of time doing yoga and swimming, (even if that meant taking Riley and Pietro down to the pool with me). I even had Tony take me on long drives, making sure to hit every bit of bumpy road in the Tri-State area to try and get things going. I was having sex every night and often during the day to try and get labor started, and on the day after Edwin’s due date I called in my prize from Sam and we had a marathon sex session while the kids were at school where he made me come to the point I ended up tapping out exhausted - but still that kid was determined to stay put.

At forty-one weeks, they were talking about me having a cesarean, and considering I’d had one with the twins, I really wanted to at least try a vaginal birth. Especially given the recovery time after surgery and the fact we would then have six children to worry about.

I was desperate and stressed, which was doing nothing to help the situation because my blood pressure was going up, which only made Doctor Schroeder more adamant that if it didn’t happen naturally soon, it would have to be a c-section.

I came home from an appointment distraught. Doctor Schroeder had told me that I would need to come in the following day and if my blood pressure hadn’t gone back down then it was time to intervene.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve said as our group came through the door. “I’ll take you up and give you a nice relaxing massage, and you can have a nap. We’ll get that blood pressure back down.”

Tony looked at me apologetically, like he was blaming himself for what was going on, and he rubbed my back. “Sorry, honey,” he said. “Of course it’s the one that’s related to me that’s causing all the trouble.”

I shook my head, and Bruce patted his shoulder. “You heard the doc,” he said. “These things happen. El knew there was the potential that she’d have to have another cesarean. It’s no one’s fault and it’s better he gets here and everyone is safe and sound, right?”

“Right,” I said with a nod. Of course, that was true, but it didn’t make me feel a whole lot better.

Steve led me up to our bedroom and dimmed the lights. I stripped down naked while he lit some candles. “See if you can sleep after this,” he said. “The kids will be back from school when you wake up, and we can take them down to the pool together if you like.”

“I’ll try,” I said, and sat down in the special massage chair Tony had got for us.

“Shea or Mango?” Steve asked.

“Shea please,” I answered and he came over and sat down on a stool behind me and began to slowly massage my back. I relaxed in the chair as best I could, letting the chair support my head, chest, and arms as Steve worked out my tension and rubbed the body butter into my skin. FRIDAY played a gentle calming song over the speakers and gradually I began to relax completely.

“You ready to try and nap?” Steve asked as I began to doze a little.

I nodded and he helped me up and led me over to the bed. I climbed in and he pulled away from me. “You’re not staying?” I asked.

“Just going to wash my hands, sweetheart,” he assured me.

I pulled my body pillow in under my knee and hugged it. Steve washed his hands and stripped down to his undershirt and boxers before climbing in behind me, spooning me from behind.

He placed his hand on my stomach and I moved it up to my breast, he began to slowly and gently massage it and I hummed and pushed my ass back against his crotch.

“Thought you were gonna sleep,” he whispered against my ear.

“That will help me sleep,” I joked.

He chuckled softly and ghosted his lips up my neck as he began to apply more pressure on my breasts “Will it now?”

“And maybe it might get the labor started.” I rolled over to face him and looked into his eyes. “That would fix all of this wouldn’t it? If I go into labor then we don’t have to worry about my blood pressure.”

“You don’t have to beg, sweetheart,” he said, gently. He caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers and I leaned into his hand. “It’s not a chore.”

I shook my head. “Sorry. I’ve been out of control lately. Even more so than my usually high libido. It feels like I’ve been making it a chore.”

“Then let’s make it special,” he whispered and leaned in and kissed me.

It was deep and tender, his lips gently caressing mine. His hand returned to my breast and slowly massaged it, making me moan softly into his lips, and push myself closer to him, so my large belly pressed against his taut abdominal muscles.

He kissed down my neck, sucking softly on my skin. I ran my fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck as I held him to me, relishing in the warmth of his body. He moved further down and as he reached my breasts, his hand came to rest on my cunt. I hummed softly as his tongue circled my areola and flicked over my nipple. He closed his lips around it and began to suck. His cheeks hollowed as he suckled at my breast. It sent an ache through me, settling in at my core and making my muscles clench. I moaned and my cunt flooded. Even taking into account how much I loved my breasts being stimulated, and how sensitive they were right now due to how close I was to giving birth - there was something different about the way this felt. It was like my core muscles tightened in response and something pressed down inside me, while at the same time my breast felt like pressure released in them. I moaned and pushed up against him more.

He pulled back and wiped his mouth. “You must be so close, El,” he whispered. “I actually got something then.”

I felt myself turn a bright red. “Oh god. I’m sorry.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry for. It’s natural and normal,” he said, drawing me back closer to him. “It tastes sweet.”

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Mm-hmm… it’s beautiful,” he said and latched back onto my breast.

I tensed but it felt so damned good. His fingers began to work my clit and soon I was moaning and shuddering under his attention. My cunt slicked his fingers as they moved up and down my folds and circled over my clit and my breast leaked just a small amount as he suckled on them.

“Steve,” I moaned, arching my back a little on the bed. “Steve, I need you. Please fuck me.”

Steve leaned up and kissed me deeply. I could taste the sweet colostrum lingering on his lips and moaned softly, letting him guide me onto my side. He pushed his boxers down and spooned me, pulling me flush against him and wrapping his arms around me so I was completely engulfed by him. He started to slowly rut his hips so his cock slid up and down my folds and teased my entrance. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, my lips slightly parted, and as he brought his lips to mine he sunk his cock slowly inside me.

I moaned into the kiss and he slowly began to fuck me. His hands roamed over my body, massaging my tits, holding my throat, rubbing my clit. It was like I was falling apart slowly. A soft buzz crept through me, traveling through my veins, and spiraling down to my core. I rolled my hips with him as he thrust in from behind.

Gradually my orgasm built inside me and pressed down. My muscles clenched and my cunt fluttered and with a moan, I came.

“That’s it,” Steve praised and kissed my neck. He picked up his pace a little as he chased his own release. I gasped and moaned louder, clenching around his cock. His hands tightened on my breasts and he tugged on my nipples. I mewled loudly and another orgasm hit, stronger than before.

Steve’s groaned and kissed me again and with a deep thrust, he came, spilling inside me. He slowed his thrusts as his cock pulsed inside me and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I hummed happily into his lips and as he slipped out of me, a tight pain spread around my midriff. I curled forward and whined.

Steve immediately started rubbing my back. “Did we do it? Was that a contraction?”

“I think… might just be a Braxton Hicks of course,” I said as it quickly passed.

“Alright,” Steve said, kissing my shoulder. “Try and sleep. Either way, you need the rest. If it’s started we’ll know soon enough.”

I nodded and closed my eyes. “Thank you, Steve,” I whispered.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he soothed. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

I smiled and as I drifted off in his arms, I hoped that what would wake me up would be my labor pains.


End file.
